Richie's Surprise
by fozrulz
Summary: Richie gets a little surprise.  WARNING:  some chapters will contain a spanking.
1. Chapter 1

HIGHLANDER: RICHIE'S SURPRISE

My AU world of Highlander assumes that Richie is 15 and was adopted by Tess and Duncan. I also assume that Highlander is taking place in 2010, so that we can have some current electronics and social media.

AND SO IT BEGINS:

Richie was sitting in his room on his laptop. He was surfing the net and checking in on Facebook. He typed:

_Richie is like so totally bored. Mega homework. Hate school. Gotta get to it…._

Richie sighed, he better get to his homework before Mac and Tessa started nagging him about it. Jeez! Parents or whatever could be such a pain in the ass. He loved Mac and Tessa like the parents he never really had, but they just drove him crazy sometimes. He really didn't have too many rules, he had a curfew, he had to do his homework, he had chores around the loft and on Saturdays he worked in the store. He sighed again, he guesses it wasn't really too bad. He had it better than most of his friends from the old hood, most of them didn't have anyone who cared about them.

He heard the door open, "Richie?" he heard Mac call.

"Yeah?", Richie yelled from his room.

Mac shook his head. How many times had he asked Richie to drop the "Yeah" and shouting from his room? Mac made his way to Richie's room. "Richie?"

Richie looked up from his computer. "Yeah?"

Mac rolled his eyes as he noted the boy was on the computer. "Richie, please say "Yes, Mac" or "Yes Dad" or "Yes Sir" or anything but "yeah"."

Richie looked at Duncan and grinned, "Yes, old man."

Duncan took a swat at the back of his head, but Richie quickly moved out of the way. Duncan grinned, "What am I going to do with you?"

Richie just laughed. "What's up Mac?"

"Your homework done, yet?"

Richie suddenly looked guilty. He stared down at his computer. He knew he wasn't allowed on Facebook or on the computer until his homework was done. He knew he was about to lose the laptop. That was one rule he hated. If Duncan or Tess caught him on the computer before his homework or chores were done, no laptop, no cell phone, no nothing.

Duncan raised his eyebrows. "Richie?"

Trying for brownie points, "Sir?" asked Richie.

Duncan smothered a laugh. Richie only used "Sir" when he was in trouble or was trying to save his backside from getting chewed out or worse.

"I take it your homework isn't done. Hand it over." Duncan stated flatly holding his hand out for the laptop and the cell.

"Awwwww, Mac. You can't be serious?" Richie whined.

Steeling himself, Duncan sighed. "One, two…."

Richie quickly handed the cell phone to Mac. "Mac, I need the laptop to do my homework." Richie pleaded.

"Really? Why is that?"

"I've gotta submit my homework via the web portal to my teacher." Richie explained.

Duncan huffed, "Ok, you get that work done and get it submitted. I checked Gradespeed and you are missing 3 assignments in Math and 1 in English. I want them done today."

"Yeah, yeah, sure Mac." Richie said sarcastically.

"You want to change your attitude, son?" asked Duncan. "Because I can change it for you."

Richie looked around the room nervously. He knew that Duncan wasn't above swatting him on the butt if he got out of line. Although Richie didn't think this homework thing was that serious of an offense, he wasn't taking any chances. And jeez, who spanked kids any more? Wasn't there like some kind of child abuse law or something. Not that a spanking from Duncan was really abuse, it was more of an attention getter.

"I'm waiting for an answer, son. Do you need me to assist you in changing your attitude?"

"No Sir." said Richie quickly.

"Fine. Get your homework done before dinner." Duncan said as he took his leave and Richie's cell.

As Duncan walked down the hall, Richie's phone chimed signaling a text message. Unable to resist looking at his son's phone and because Richie had forgotten to lock the phone, Duncan looked at the text: **Please get me out, I can't take it. AJ**

**Duncan wasn't sure what to think. Who was AJ? Get him out of where? Can't take what? **


	2. Chapter 2

RICHIE'S SURPRISE - CHAPTER 2

_**AJ**_:

AJ had just shot a text message off to Richie. Would he really help her? Would he really get her away from her perverted foster father? The man hadn't done more than touch her a few times, but she felt like that was all about to change. Unfortunately for her, she had intuitive ability. She could read people's minds and his mind was dirty. He scared her to death. Her thoughts traveled back to Richie, maybe he would help her. Maybe she should Facebook him, it had been 30 minutes and he hadn't answered. He always answered within a few minutes.

She went into the living room, "Daddy, may I get on the computer. I have a project on Artic Animals. I have to choose an animal for my project."

Her foster father looked at her. He had thoughts running through his mind that no man should have regarding his foster daughter. He shook away his thoughts as he mentally told himself, tonight was the night he would have her, his wife had a civic association meeting tonight. "Um, certainly Allison. No more than one hour."

AJ sighed gratefully, even as she read his thoughts. She just wished she could turn this gift/curse off. "Yes sir, thank you." she said favoring her foster father with a smile. As if she had never read his thoughts and as if she didn't know what he had planned for her. She booted on the computer and signed on to her Facebook account. She had of course lied and said she was 13 when she got her account, even though she was only 10. She sent a private message to Richie: _Please Richie. He touched me again. I have to get out of here, I can tell something is going to change. I have to leave tonight._

_**Richie**__:_

Richie was sitting on his bed, doing his math homework. His Facebook account was open and he got an instant email that he had a Facebook message. Looking around his room guiltily, he pulled up his Facebook account and read his message. "Damn!" his swore. "I'm gonna kill that sick son of a bitch."

Richie immediately replied. "_AJ, get out. As quickly as you can. Sneak out and get on public bus, just like you do when we meet and meet me at the normal place. Don't worry kiddo, I'll take care of you. Let me know when your on your way." _Richie sat back and sighed. What he was going to do? Mac and Tess didn't know he had a kid sister. But, there was no way that he was going to let that sick bastard foster father of hers molest her. He thought about it. How was going to get out of the house or more importantly, getting out wasn't the problem, the problem was what was he going to do with her once he picked her up? With all the confidence of a teenager, he would just figure that out eventually.

_**AJ:**_

AJ calmed herself. It wasn't too hard to get away from her foster father for a couple of hours. At least as long as she was home for dinner. It was 4:00, she had 2 hours. It would make total sense to him if she asked if she could go to her friend Madison's two doors down. He just didn't know that she would never be coming back.

"Daddy, I'm done. May I go to Maddie's for a little while?" AJ asked, she flashed him her most innocent smile.

Her foster father was watching a football rerun on TV. "Sure, sure, you know the rules, you must be back before dinner." he waived her away. His thoughts turned toward lust again as he thought about what he was going to do to his "little girl" tonight.

AJ felt the full force of his thoughts and unconsciously paled. "Ok, Daddy. See you later." she said as she forced herself to be as calm as possible.

AJ ran swiftly to her room to get her jacket. She emptied her piggy bank of all the money she had in the world. She saved every penny. She hardly spent her allowance. She had $100. A small fortune. Sure enough to get her across town on the bus. Maybe Richie could help her find a hotel or something. She checked her backpack. Her foster father wouldn't even notice that she had it with her. She made sure she had her cell phone, a birthday present from her foster mother and foster father on her 10th birthday. She stuffed a change of clothes, her favorite stuffed animal, a monkey named "Mooch" , a toothbrush and her hairbrush into the backpack. She was all set. All she had to do was calmly walk out the door and down the street to the bus stop and away from her perverted foster father.

She steeled herself and took a breath. She cautiously went down the stairs and walked right past her foster father, backpack and all and he didn't even spare a glance. "Daddy, I'm leaving now." she sang out as she banged the door shut.

She quickly made it the two blocks to the bus stop, paid her fare and got on the bus. She texted Richie again. _Heh, I'm out. On my way. AJ"_

AJ sat back for the 2 hour bus ride across town and thought about Richie. He was so lucky that he had found someone decent to live with. Why couldn't she be so lucky. This was the third abusive home she had been in. Somehow she had always be lucky and got out just before the real abuse started. If she hadn't been an intuitive, she would have been abused many times.

_**Duncan**_:

Duncan was working in his office when he heard Richie's cell phone again. Another text. He started to ignore it, but he couldn't help it. Pushing the guilt away of reading his son's messages, he looked at his son's phone.

_Heh, I'm out. On my way. AJ._

_Duncan shook his head again. What was going on? Who was AJ?_

_Just then Tess came in. "Duncan, why is your head so wrinkled? Huh?"_

_Duncan sighed. "I took Richie's phone from him while he finishes up his homework and he got two really strange messages from someone named AJ."_

"_Duncan MacLoud, you read Richie's text messages?" Tess asked in mock horror._

_Duncan shook his head. "Guilty as charged."_

"_So," she winked at him, "what did they say?"_

_Duncan showed her._

"_Hmmm, I wonder what that is all about?" she asked._

"_I dunna know. But I aim to find out." he said, the Scotch brogue coming out._


	3. Chapter 3

RICHIE'S SURPRISE - CHAPTER 3

**Richie:**

Richie finished his homework. He didn't realize AJ was on her way already. He shut down his laptop and walked into the living room. "Ummm, Mac I finished my homework, can I have my phone back?"

Duncan handed him the phone. Ritchie took it to quickly scan the texts. He noticed they weren't bolded out anymore, which meant that someone read them. He glanced suspiciously at Duncan, who was the picture of innocence. Richie scowled. "Damn!" he swore in his head. AJ was on her way and he hadn't even left yet. Hopefully, he could still make it there on time. Duncan probably knew, but he didn't know who AJ was, so maybe this wasn't so bad. He needed to get out of the loft and outside so he could be ready for AJ. Plus he needed to figure out what to do with her. He could bring her back to Mac and Tessa, but he wasn't sure what they would do with AJ. He just knew he had to protect her. Well, whatever, he needed to get to the public library, which is where they always met.

"Umm, Mac, can I go to Angie's?"

Duncan looked at the clock. It was already 4:30. "Richie, it's already 4:30. If you leave now, by the time you get the bus and get there, it will be dinner time."

"Aww, come on Mac. I'll be home by 9:00." Richie pleaded.

Duncan looked at Tessa. She nodded her head. Duncan considered just asking Richie who AJ was, he knew he wouldn't get an answer. He sighed, "Ok. But you be home by 9:00. Got me? And Richie if you aren't home by 9:00, your butt's mine."

"Yeah, yeah, Mac, I got you."

"What was that?" asked Duncan.

Richie momentarily looked confused and then remembered Duncan and Tessa really hated "yeah". "Oh, I mean 'Yes Sir'," said Richie.

"Ok, be off with you." Duncan said smiling at Richie.

Richie breathed a sigh of relief. He grabbed his jacket, stuffed his phone in his pocket and made toward the front door, when he heard Duncan.

"You got money with you for dinner, son?" he heard Duncan ask.

"Yes, Dad and I brushed my teeth and I went to the bathroom before I was ready to go." Richie scowled. Jeez adults were so annoying, did they think he was 5 years old?

Duncan chuckled.

Richie quickly made his way outside and to the bus stop. He boarded the bus and sat back trying to think of how he was going to explain AJ to Duncan and Tess. He wondered if he should hide her out at the warehouse first. Maybe he should just go to Duncan and Tess. There wasn't really room in the loft for AJ. He could share his room with her, but heh, that would be totally weird, they were brother and sister.

**AJ:**

The closer she got to the library, the more nervous she got. Once her foster parents found her missing, she knew they would be furious. Especially her foster father, she knew he wanted to do things to her, things that she didn't want done. She started to tear up. If Richie could just help her hide from those people long enough, maybe she would have a chance. She thought about the money in her backpack. She had $100, it was a lot of money to a little girl. She had no idea how far $100 would go. She sighed as she looked out the bus window, the bus was approaching the library. She pulled to cord to signal the driver that she wanted off at this stop.

AJ stepped down and looked around. Richie wasn't in the normal meeting spot yet. She swung her backpack on her back and made toward the fountain in front of the library. She and Richie's meeting place.

**Duncan:**

Meanwhile, Duncan had contacted Conner. He was trying to find out about AJ. He phoned Connor.

"Connor, I need some help." Duncan said into the phone.

"What's the matter lad, can't handle your new "son"?" Connor snickered.

"Ha ha ha," said Duncan sarcastically, "Seriously Conner, something's wrong with Richie and I'm not sure what." Duncan went on the explain to Conner about the mysterious text messages from AJ. He gave Conner the cell phone number that had appeared on the screen when the text came through. "Conner, can you trace it for me?" asked Duncan.

Conner wrote the number down, "Sure boyo, I'll let you know what I find out."

Duncan disconnected. He had a feeling. A bad feeling. Richie had just lied to him. He knew he wasn't going to meet Angie, he knew he was meeting AJ. With Richie's dubious past, AJ could be anyone from a drug dealer to a fence. Duncan sighed, he was just going to have to wait.

**Richie:**

Richie got off the bus and walked the 2 blocks toward the bus stop. He scanned the library and the fountain. At first he didn't see AJ, then he spotted a familiar pink Hello Kitty sweatshirt and a familiar pink Hello Kitty backpack. He breathed a sigh of relief. He rushed over to her. "Heh AJ," he called as he made his way toward the fountain.

AJ looked up to see Richie coming toward her. She started to cry with relief. "Richie?" she asked as she stood up and fell into his arms.

"Yeah baby, it's me. Shush, shush, I'll take care of you. You aren't going into any more foster homes." he promised her as he hugged her tight. He hugged her and stroked her hair and had no freaking idea as to how he was going to keep that promise. He figured he was going to have to run away and take her with him. He could pull the fake ID scam again and claim he was 18 and move somewhere and find a job and they could get an apartment.

AJ relaxed into his grip and was calmed by all the thoughts Richie was projecting. She giggled a little, he was projected like an IMAX movie. It was so loud.

Richie noticed the giggle, "AJ, what's so funny?"

"Nothing. You are just so loud in your head, you know in my head it's loud."

"Oh, sorry." Richie said sheepishly, "I forgot you're an intuitive."

"Richie, can you really do all the stuff in your head. You know, run away, get us an apartment? What about those people that you stay with? I don't want to mess anything up for you." she said wistfully twirling her long red hair around her finger.

"Yeah, I can really do it. And yeah, Duncan and Tess are cool. But, you're my sister and that's a hell of a lot more important than me living with them."

AJ smiled. Richie gave her a hug. "Come on girl, we need to figure out what to do."

AJ tugged on his hand. "Richie, ummmm, well um, I gotta go and I'm hungry."

Richie looked at his sister, jeez kids. "Ok, go into the library and I'll wait for you right here. Then we can go figure out where I'm going to take you. I have to be back by 9:00 or Duncan'll roast my ass."

AJ's face fell, she turned and ran into the library.

Richie shook his head, jeez what was the matter with her?

**AJ:**

What was the matter with Richie? He was going to back tonight to those people he stayed with. He wasn't going to stay with her or take her with him. AJ started to get scared and started to cry. Maybe Richie didn't want her either. She ran into the bathroom crying. After taking care of her needs, she stood at the sink and washed her hands. She had tears running down her cheeks.

Suddenly she heard, "AJ are you ok?"

AJ nearly jumped out of her skin. She could normally sense people. She had been so preoccupied she hadn't noticed anyone else in the bathroom with her. She turned to find her friend Katie's mom staring down at her.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Field." AJ sniffed.

"What's wrong, dear?" Mrs. Field's asked putting her hand on AJ's shoulder.

"Oh nothing, Mrs. Fields, I…um…I..um..got a bad grade on a test and I was just wondering how mad daddy is going to be." AJ fibbed.

Mrs. Field's nodded knowingly. AJ's foster father was an ex-Army man. He was tough as nails. He was very strict about grades and actually he was very strict about everything. She was surprised that he would have let AJ come to the library. "Honey, who are you here with?" she asked suspiciously.

Think fast AJ, think fast. AJ's mind was whirling. She could read Mrs. Field's thoughts and Mrs. Field was getting suspicious. "Oh, Courtney's mom took us to the library to work on that Artic Animal project."

Mrs. Fields smiled. "Oh, I see. That's why Katie is here."

AJ looked as Mrs. Fields, "Oh, we didn't see Katie. But, I better go because Courtney's mom is waiting on me."

Mrs. Fields nodded. "Ok dear, be careful and don't worry about your father and that test."

"Yes ma'am." AJ said plastering one of her biggest fake smiles on. AJ quickly made her way out of the bathroom and back toward the fountain to Richie.


	4. Chapter 4

RICHIE'S SURPRISE - CHAPTER 4

AJ made her way to the fountain where Richie was waiting.

Richie held his hand out to her. "Come on AJ, I thought you were hungry?"

AJ couldn't look him in the face. She was having trouble reading him. Sometimes he blocked her or if her emotions were running too high she couldn't read him. Richie felt something nudging him. He looked at his sister hard. "AJ, get out of my head please." he griped.

AJ looked down, "Sorry."

Richie sighed, he didn't mean to yell at her. He knelt down next to her and took her chin in his hand, "AJ, baby, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just don't want you to poke around in my head. OK?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I can't help it. It just happens some times. "

Richie sighed again. "It's ok. You're gonna have to learn to control that. Is it getting worse?" he asked as he grabbed her hand and starting walking toward the Chik-Fil A.

"Yeah. I don't know, Richie."

"Don't know what?" asked Richie as he stopped her from walking into the street. "You didn't look both ways." he admonished.

"I don't know, like I can read people I'm with. But now I can read some far away. You know, like you if you are thinking about me."

Richie grabbed her hand and hauled her across the street. "Well, we can talk about that later. What do you want, my treat?"

"Ummm, chicken nuggets and a coke. It's a number 5." AJ said checking the menu.

Richie ordered two, collected their meals and headed for a table.

They sat down and Richie spread everything out. "Ok, first thing, we need to find a place for you tonight."

AJ looked up at him. Her eyes going wide. "You're… you're going to leave me alone?"

"Well, I can't take you back with me. I know, I'll see if you can stay with Angie for a couple of days, ok? Then you won't be alone and it will give me time to get some stuff together." Richie said taking a sip of his coke.

AJ breathed a big sigh of relief. He wasn't going to leave her alone. "But Richie, what if HE comes looking for me?"

"AJ, your foster father doesn't even know about me, he couldn't know about Angie. She'll keep you safe. You know Code of the Street and all." he smiled.

Richie flipped open his cell and dialed Angie's number.

**Duncan:**

Duncan checked the clock on the wall. It was 6:00. Richie said he would be home at 9:00. Duncan couldn't stamp the apprehensive feeling creeping into his gut. He stared at his cell phone for the 100th time, willing it to ring and be Conner.

Finally, the phone rang. "MacLeod", Duncan said.

"Heh laddie, it's Conner."

"I know," Duncan said dryly, "I have caller id."

"You want to know what I have or not." snapped Conner. "You're a cheeky brat."

Duncan coughed, "Sorry, I'm just worried about Richie. What did you find out?"

"The phone is registered to a Frank Sommerville."

"Who's that?" asked Duncan.

"Dunno lad." said Conner. "A.J. must be the son of this guy. Or the phone was stolen. I still need to do some more work."

"Please Conner, I have a bad feeling." Duncan said worriedly.

**Richie:**

"Heh Angie."

"Oh heh Richie, what's up?" asked Angie.

"I've got a really huge favor." Richie said running his hand through his hair.

"Shoot." said Angie.

"Angie, AJ's run away and I need to keep her from that bastard son of a bitch foster father." said Richie whispering.

"No shit! You're kidding." said Angie.

"Serious as a heart attack, girl. We're at the Chik Fil A near the library. I can't take her home. We just need some time to get some money and stuff together and then we'll leave. Can you keep her with you for a couple of days?"

"Sure Rich, are you gonna bring her or should I come get her?" asked Angie.

"I'll bring her and then I gotta get my ass home before Duncan toasts it." said Richie.

"Ok, I'm not going any where I'll wait for you." said Angie disconnecting.

Richie sighed in relief looking over at AJ, "Ok, munchkin, you're going to stay at Angie's for a couple of days."

AJ pouted. "Why can't you stay with me?"

"Listen AJ, I need to get some money together. I need to break into social services and get your records and my records and make a few adjustments. Please, just go to Angie's for a couple of days. You probably need to lose that cell phone. How much money do you have?" Richie asked her.

"Umm, I saved $100." she said.

Richie rolled his eyes. She thought $100 was a fortune. He knew it wouldn't buy jack. "Ok, let's go over to that Target and get you a phone that you pay to put minutes on. I'll see about getting you a regular kind of phone later. I think we can get one for about $20."

Richie and AJ made their way over to Target, it was 7:00. Richie bought the phone. "Ok, listen AJ, only use this for emergencies. You can use Angie's if you have too. And try and text, it's cheaper than calling. "Crap" thought Richie, I have 2 hours to get back or my ass is toast. Once they purchased the phone, Richie and AJ boarded the bus to head for Angie's house.

Richie sat back and started making a mental list of what he needed to do. He would do anything to keep AJ from going back to that SOB of a foster father. No one was going to touch his little sister. He needed to get into social services and change his age to 18. He needed to delete any records about his adoption or AJ's foster families.

They finally got to the bus stop near Angie's and Richie pulled the cord to signal the bus driver to stop. He looked over at AJ, she had fallen asleep. Richie gave her a little shake. "AJ, AJ come on wake up, we're here."

AJ stirred, she woke with a start. "Richie?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah, yeah, come on." Richie said as he offered her his hand.

AJ placed her hand in Richie's. He led them off the bus. He hustled her through the streets to Angie's house. It was 8:00 by the time they got to Angie's. _Crap, _Richie thought, _I'll never make it home by 9:00_. Richie knocked on Angie's door.

"Heh," said Angie opening the door. "Heh, AJ, how ya doing girlfriend?" asked Angie grabbing AJ in a hug.

"Hi." said AJ shyly.

"Heh, Angie, what did you tell your parents. I mean how did you get them to let AJ stay?" asked Richie.

Angie laughed. "Well lucky for me, they are out of town and my Aunt is supposed to be looking in on me. She'll never know." Angie reached for AJ's hand. "Come on girl, let's go make popcorn and watch a movie."

AJ's eyes lit up, "Seriously?"

"Yep," laughed Angie.

Richie reached for Angie and gave her a passionate kiss. "I owe ya. I gotta get going. Heh, only G rated movies."

"Yuck!" piped in AJ.

Richie laughed. "Come here munchkin, give me a hug. I'll talk to you later, ok? Tomorrow." Richie hugged AJ and looked up at Angie. "I better go before MacLeod toasts my ass."

"Bye." said the girls.

Richie was really happy with himself. This part of the plan was going really well. He thought that he'd better call Duncan and let him know he was going to be late. He pulled his cell and dialed Duncan.

"MacLeod." Duncan answered.

"Heh Duncan, it's Richie. I kinda of lost track of time. I'm leaving Angie's right now. I might be a little late." Richie said into the phone.

Duncan took an aggravated breath. "No detours, son. Come home right away."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Richie said exasperated.

"What was that?" asked Duncan tightly.

"Um, uh, yes sir, I'm on my way now." Richie corrected himself quickly.

Duncan hung up the phone. "Sir"? that was a little unusual. Richie only used that when he was trying to save his butt from getting scorched. Something was definitely up.

Richie hopped on the bus. He probably wouldn't get home until 9:30. It was only ½ hour, what's the big deal. He knew what the big deal was, Duncan and Tess would bend the rules most of the time. But curfew was one thing they didn't budge on. Richie leaned back on the bus and formulated his plan. He had so much to do, first thing he needed to get those social service records on him and AJ. He figured he could hack into the database. He would need to get the hard files. He could skip out on the last half of school tomorrow and get those files. After all, he'd done it once before. Before he knew it, he was home or at the bus stop before home. He checked his watch, damn 9:30. He would get home in a few minutes.

He reached the front door, took a deep breath, and opened the door ready to face the music.

**Duncan:**

_I'm gonna kill him_, thought Duncan. _He knows he supposed to be in by 9:00_. Duncan checked his watch, it was 9:45. Much to his relief, he heard the front door open. "Richie?" he asked.

"Yes, Dad." said Richie. Richie knew that Duncan loved being called Dad. Maybe it would soften the punishment up a little.

"You're almost an hour late." seethed Duncan, tapping his watch.

"I know Dad, I'm really sorry. I just lost track of time." Richie said putting his head down and staring at his shoes.

"Eyes on me, son. I'm not going to talk to the top of your head." Duncan said as he leaned back on his heels and crossed his arms.

Richie dragged his eyes up.

Duncan sighed, "Richie, we've talked about this. You broke curfew. You're grounded for the weekend."

Richie's mouth dropped open. "You've gotta be fuckin' kidding me. I called and let you know I'd be late. I'm sorry I'm not Mr. Perfect." _Uh oh, did I just say the "f" word out loud. My ass is toast._

Duncan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You will go to school tomorrow and then come straight home."

"No fuckin' way." raged Richie.

Duncan looked at his irate son. "Enough Richard. I've had enough of your mouth and your disrespect. I suggest that you stop now." Duncan said glowering at Richie.

"Whatever!" said Richie and he brushed by Duncan on the way to his room.

"We're not done here, son." Duncan said as he grabbed Richie's arm.

"Well you may not be done, but I am." Richie mouthed off.

Duncan had Richie by the arm. He delivered a couple of hard swats to his backside.

"OW!" yelled Richie. Duncan sure could pack a punch. Richie's mind was spinning, _Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut. I should of just kept my mouth shut. I'm soooo stupid._

Duncan leveled Richie with a stare that would freeze any immortal, "Bed, now."

Richie started to protest, but Duncan's hand was way to close to his butt.

**TBC: Next chapter - Richie's grounding and more.**


	5. Chapter 5

RICHIE'S SURPRISE - CHAPTER 5

Richie brushed past Duncan and went in his room and slammed the door. He quickly realized his error when he heard Duncan behind him.

"Richard, I think you're in enough trouble. No need to slam to door. The next time you slam it, I'm taking it off the hinges." said Duncan. "Understood?"

"Yes Sir." ground out Richie. _Wow this grounding is going to totally screw up my plans. Well maybe not. I can get to the social service agency tomorrow be skipping school and I can just do the rest on my laptop. It shouldn't be too hard._

He quickly texted AJ on her new phone. "Grounded, won't be able to see you until Monday. Hang tight."

He got a quick response. "Ok".

Richie got in bed and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

**Across town at Frank Sommerville's place:**

Frank looked down at his watch. It was almost 7:00, Allison was not home yet. He was furious. He had lost himself in looking at child pornography. He just realized it was 7:00. She knew the rules. She knew she had to be home by 6:00. He picked up the phone to dial Maddie's house.

"Hello," rang out Maddie's mom.

"Darla, this is Frank, is Allison there? She was supposed to be home an hour ago." he huffed angrily into the phone.

"No Frank, I haven't seen her since yesterday. Maddie was at Katie's playing, in fact we just got home."

"Oh well thank you." said Frank as he hung up the phone.

_Where was that little brat. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her. He was going to take her tonight. He had planned this and waited and waited. He became aroused just thinking about the things he had planned for her. Well, he would just give her the spanking of her life before he made her his._

Before he knew it, it was 8:00, and his wife was coming through the front door. "Hi Frank. AJ? AJ?" she called.

Frank looked at his wife. "Um, Deborah?" he asked.

She whirled to look at him. "Hmm, where's AJ?"

Frank looked at his wife sheepishly. "I don't know, Deborah."

She looked at him incredulously, "What do you mean, you don't know? When I left here at 3:00, she was here with you."

Frank ran his hand nervously through his hair, "She asked if she could go to Maddie's, I talked to Maddie's mom, she never made it."

Deborah looked panicked. "Oh my God, when did you know? How did you find out? What if someone took her? Oh my God, what if someone, you know you know, ….." she cried hysterically.

"Deborah, calm down. We'll find her." soothed Frank.

"Did you call the police?" asked Deborah, tears streaming down her face.

"No not yet, I was waiting for you."

"Why in the world would you wait, the longer you wait, the ….." she started.

"Come on Deborah, let's call the police." said Frank calmly.

Frank called the police and laid out all the facts. Sadly, the police informed him that they couldn't file a missing person's report until she had been missing 24 hours. The police also informed him that she had probably run away, like every kid did and would be back shortly.

**AJ**

AJ looked at her cell phone. Richie had just texted that he was grounded and wouldn't be able to see her until Monday. She was about ready to cry.

Angie noticed the sad look, "Heh AJ, why the long face?"

AJ sighed, "Richie's grounded, he won't be able to come get me until Monday."

"Oh," said Angie, "I'm not surprised, he probably missed his curfew. I know Duncan and Tessa are really strict on that."

"Oh," said AJ, "Are they really strict, Richie never said that."

"No, I don't think so, but I know he's told before that his curfew is something that they are really strict about."

"Oh," said AJ. She started crying softly.

"Heh kiddo, what's the matter? You don't like movies and popcorn? You don't like it here with me?" Angie kidded her, trying to lighten the mood. "Besides, tomorrow's Friday and then we can goof off the whole weekend. I'll take you roller skating Saturday. How about that?"

"Really?" asked AJ.

"Sure, it'll be fun." said Angie looking at the clock on the wall. It was 10:00, probably way past AJ's bed time. "Come on girl, I'm tired let's go to bed."

AJ shyly accepted Angie's hand and allowed Angie to lead her to bed.

**Duncan:**

Duncan sighed. He wasn't sure what was going on, but it must have to do with this AJ character. He didn't want to punish Richie. Being 45 minutes late really wasn't a big deal. But Duncan, just couldn't let Richie, a pre-immortal child run around by himself at night. The risk was just too great.

He brushed his hand through his hair as he walked into his and Tessa's bedroom.

"What was that all about?" asked Tessa. "I heard Richie cursing. That isn't like him. He's normally pretty good about that."

"I dunno," said Duncan. "This has more to do with just missing curfew. Something is up. I just don't know what it is. I think it has to do with AJ. I wonder if he went to meet AJ or actually went to Angie's?"

Tessa started rubbing his back. "I don't know luv. I guess we will just have to wait and see."

"I'll be working with him in the store on Saturday. Maybe I can get him to open up." said Duncan. "I grounded him for the weekend for being late and that mouth. I swear Tessa if he disrespects me like that again, I'm gonna wash his mouth out with soap."

"Calm down luv, let's go to bed." she said as she trailed a finger down his chest. Duncan turned toward Tessa and smiled. He shortly forgot all about Richie and disrespect.

**Richie:**

The next morning Duncan walked into Richie's room to get him up for school. "Come on bud, time to get up."

Richie snuggled down into his covers, "Go way…" he mumbled.

"Sorry pal, time to get up and get a shower."

Richie mumbled something unintelligible.

Duncan grinned, Richie had rolled over on his stomach and was trying to snuggle into his pillow. With an evil grin, Duncan popped Richie on his behind.

"OW, Dad, why'd you do that?" Richie howled as flipped over to hide his behind from another assault.

"Well, it's better than washing that mouth of yours out with soap for last night and you presented such a target, I couldn't resist." laughed Duncan ruffling Richie's hair.

Richie sighed, he sure was going to miss Duncan and Tess when he took off with AJ. "Ha, ha, ha Dad, you're such a comedian." growled Richie.

Duncan laughed, "Come on Son, get up and get a shower. You have 45 minutes to get ready for school and eat breakfast."

"Not hungry", Richie mumbled as he stood up and stretched.

Duncan pulled Richie into a hug, "Not negotiable, Tess will never let you leave without eating. So snap to boy." Duncan said releasing him with a swat to his behind.

"OW! Dad, stop doing that." Richie huffed.

Duncan just laughed as he walked out of the room.

Richie jumped in the shower and ran his plan through his head. _Ok, I'll go to school until lunch. I'll leave at lunch. The school won't let Duncan and Tess know I wasn't in class until Monday. I'll hop the bus down to social services. I took the files once, it shouldn't be too hard to do it again. I know those files are in Mrs. Patterson's office. Richie finished getting dressed and made his way to the kitchen. "Morning." he mumbled._

Tess smiled, Richie was not a morning person. "Morning, mon fils. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Just a bagel. I'm not really hungry.

"No, no, you must have more than that." Tess admonished.

"Ok, a bagel and peanut butter?' asked Richie hopefully. God, he was going to miss this. Tess making him breakfast every morning. Richie was getting sad. He would really miss Duncan and Tess, but he had to protect AJ, no matter the cost. He was lost in thought.

"Richie? Richie?" Tess asked, her voice raised.

"Um, huh?" asked Richie.

"I was asking if you wanted milk or juice." Tessa said staring at him.

"Oh, sorry, juice please." Richie said sheepishly.

Tess smiled, Richie seemed distracted, but her Richie was back. The snarling back talking teenager from last night was gone. She poured him a glass of apple juice and put a bagel with peanut butter in front of him.

"Thanks." Richie practically whispered.

"Mon petite, is something wrong." asked Tess caressing his head.

Richie leaned into the caress. "No, no, I'm just tired, honest."

That word "honest" always alerted Duncan. How is that when teenagers used the word "honest" they always meant something else. Richie would bear watching, something was certainly on his mind. Well, he would just have to wait. He watched as Richie ate his breakfast in silence. When he was about done, Duncan stood up. "Come on pal, it's time to get to school. Go brush your teeth and grab your books."

"Sure," said Richie distractedly.

Duncan shook his head. Once Richie collected his books and brushed his teeth, they headed out the door to school. The ride to school was quiet. Something was definitely not right. Usually, he couldn't get Richie to shut up and wished for a peaceful ride to school. Now that Duncan had peace, he wasn't sure he like it. He was going to try and remember that the next time the kid wouldn't shut up. The finally arrived at school and Richie jumped out of the Tbird without opening the door. Duncan laughed. "Ok, have a good day. I'll pick you up at 4:00, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure Dad, 4:00." said Richie grabbing his backpack out of the car.

Duncan smiled, Richie sure used "Dad" a lot when he wasn't thinking. Duncan really liked it. Richie was really becoming the son he never had. He enjoyed every minute of Richie being his son, aggravation and all.

TBC

The next chapter - Richie heads for social services.


	6. Chapter 6

RICHIE'S SURPRISE - CHAPTER 6

**Richie:**

Richie walked to his first period, Algebra II. Algebra was so boring. He couldn't imagine how he was going to use this stuff, ever. He was running through in his mind how he would get the files from social services. He then brightened a little, he wasn't ever going to have to sit in an Algebra class again after he took AJ and left. He was saddened again to think that he wouldn't see Duncan or Tess again. Fortunately for him, the bell rang to go to his next class. Before he knew it, the bell rang after 2nd period and he was headed to lunch. He had first lunch at 10:45. He didn't have to be back until 4:00 to meet Duncan.

Richie nonchalantly headed for his locker and dumped his books. He headed toward the cafeteria with his lunch. He sneaked out the side door of the cafeteria. He checked both sides of the doors. No one was outside. He quickly made his way across campus and down the street. He checked his watch. It was 11:00, he would be able to catch the 11:10 bus to downtown and be at social services by 11:45. He figured the best time to snitch the files would be during lunch. Richie dug the change out of his pocket to take the bus and then plugged his I Pod into his ears and jammed while he waited.

The bus showed up right on time for a change. He boarded the bus and settled into a seat for the 30 minute ride to downtown. So far so good. Richie was feeling pretty confident. As the social services building came into view, he pulled the cord to stop the bus. He exited the bus and entered the building. He blew by some guy making a fuss.

He heard the guy say, "My foster daughter is missing. She went missing last night. We don't know where she is. She went to her friend's house 2 doors down, but never made it. No, I don't remember what she was wearing."

Richie heard, but didn't really pay attention. He took the elevator up to the 5th floor, where the records were kept. He looked at the name outside the door. Mary Flatley. _Hmmm… Ms. Flatley, we are going to have an appointment that you don't know about._

He walked up to the desk outside the office. "Uh ma'am?" he asked the lady sitting outside the desk.

The lady looked up. "Yes young man, what can I do for you?'

"Uh ma'am, I have an appointment with Ms. Flatley to pick up some records for the attorney I work for. I'm a runner." lied Richie smoothly.

"Well son, what's your name. Ms. Flatley's at lunch right now."

"James Conner. But ma'am did she leave the records with you? I thought for sure my appointment was at noon. But the records aren't mine, the attorney I work for's name is Bradley Blume." Richie said searching his memory quickly for one of the attorney's he had heard about during his years in foster care.

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Conner, you'll just have to wait. I'm sure she'll be back soon. It's very unusual for Ms. Flatley to forget an appointment."

"Oh," said Richie trying to look disappointed. "Where should I wait?"

There were no chairs in the hall and no where to wait. The secretary looked around, "Well, I suppose you could wait in her office." The secretary figured that it wouldn't matter because the records were locked in an inner office that only the social worker on duty had the key to.

Richie smiled to himself. Picking the lock to that office would be no problem. He just nodded his head and took a seat in the chair in front of Ms. Flatley's desk. Richie just waited until the secretary left the area for her lunch break. The door was open. _Piece of cake_ thought Richie. Making sure no one was looking, Richie picked the lock to the file room. He quietly opened the door and closed it behind him. He went right to the R's and quickly found his and AJ's files. He breathed a sigh of relief. He stuffed the files in his jacket and checked at the door. Thankfully no one was around, everyone seemed to be at lunch. He quietly locked the file room door and headed for the elevator.

When he got to the first floor, that same man was there. The one reporting his foster daughter missing. Richie didn't pay him any notice until he heard, "Yes, her name is Allison Joy Ryan. She has lovely red hair, milky white skin…."

Richie saw red. This pervert was describing his sister as if she were a piece of art work. Something the man lusted after. Richie suddenly put two and two together, this was that sick son of a bitch of a foster father. Richie ran toward the man, turned him around and punched him in the face. The files he had hidden in his jacket fell out, the man screamed and building security was on Richie like a fly in honey. The security officer was trying to calm him down, the man was holding a hankie to his bleeding nose and Richie was scrapping to get another piece.

"Calm down boy, what are you doing." said the security officer shaking him. "And what do we have here, files? Where did you get these files?" asked the officer.

Richie yelled at the man, "You perverted sick son of a bitch, don't you touch my sister."

The man looked at him, "Who are you? Allison doesn't have a brother."

"The hell she doesn't!" yelled Richie.

The security officer dragged Richie away from the man. "Richard Ryan and Allison Joy Ryan? You're Richard Ryan? You have your own file?"

Richie just stood there. Cold stone silent.

The security officer opened the file. "Richard Ryan adopted by Duncan and Tess McLeod. Now, Richard MacLeod. Sit down boy, I'm calling your parents."

Richie started to move toward the door, when the security officer cuffed him and sat him in a chair in the lobby. Richie started to panic. _Oh my God, Duncan's going to kill me. They are going to find AJ and give her back to that sick bastard. I've got to get out of here. I'll never tell them where she is. But Duncan will probably guess. I gotta get to Angie and let her know._

Before he knew it, the security guard was on the phone and he could here every word. "Yes Mr. MacLeod, we have your son here, he's assaulted a man here and we are going to hold him. No sir, we haven't sorted out whether charges will be pressed or not. Yes sir, see you shortly."

_I'm dead meat, thought Richie._


	7. Chapter 7

RICHIE'S SURPRISE CHAPTER 7

Richie was sitting in the social services agency waiting to be killed by one Duncan MacLeod. Some how he managed to stumble on AJ's foster father. He would have beaten him to a pulp, if the rent-a-cop at social services hadn't pulled him off. _He was dead meat._

**Duncan:**

Duncan had gotten a call from security, that his son had assaulted a man and tried to steal some files. He grabbed his coat and was headed out the door.

"Where are you going, luv?" asked Tess.

"Ah, I gotta call from social services from security. They have Richie, he was trying to steal files and then he apparently was trying the beat the daylights out of some man." Duncan growled.

Tess went white. "Duncan, please don't kill him. I'm sure there's an explanation." Tess said petting his arm trying to soothe him.

Duncan looked mutinous. "I told him Tess, I told him, that if I ever found out he was stealing I was going to bust his butt. Not to mention, he's skipped school and tried to beat up somebody."

"I know, but please promise me you will listen to his side of the story before you whip him. Don't discipline in anger, Duncan." Tess pleaded.

Duncan sighed, "I promise Tess, I promise I'll listen first."

Duncan gave Tess a quick hug and kiss and headed out the door. He got in the Tbird, trying to calm himself. _I won't kill him. I won't kill him._ he chanted over and over in his head. Finally he calmed down as he pulled into the social services parking lot. _I won't kill him, but he won't be sitting for a long time._ Duncan smirked to himself.

Duncan walked into the social services agency and headed for the security station. He could see his son, looking defeated and slumped in a chair. He looked toward the security officer. "Officer Braddock, I'm Duncan MacLeod." he said extending his hand.

_Oh shit,_ thought Richie, his accent is so thick, you can barely understand it. _He's definitely going to kill me._

"Mr. MacLeod, I already explained what happened on the phone. I know he's just a kid. I hate for him to get into trouble." said Braddock.

"What about the man he assaulted?" asked Duncan.

"Well," said Braddock taking off his hat and scratching his head. "Believe it or not, the guy just left. He didn't say a word to anyone. It was the weirdest thing. He didn't even let me take a statement. "

"Who is he?" asked Duncan curiously.

"His name is Frank Sommerville. Strange enough, he is the foster father of Allison Ryan."

"Whose Allison Ryan?" asked Duncan suspiciously. He thought he knew exactly who Allison Ryan was. The infamous AJ.

"Well, I don't rightly know Mr. MacLeod. He was here reporting that his foster daughter Allison is missing. He was really. I don't know kinda of creepy. He was giving her physical description and it was, well, to be honest, it was down right creepy, like he was describing a swim suit model or something." Braddock involuntarily shivered.

Duncan looked at Braddock strangely. "Why would Richie care about him?"

Braddock looked at Duncan, "Well, he claims that Allison is his sister and hers was the other file that he had."

Duncan's eyebrows went up. _His sister?_ _Well, well, that was what this was all about. _He turned toward Richie, Richie was still sitting cuffed to the chair with his head in his hands. He hadn't looked up, not even once. Duncan cleared his throat. Richie didn't even notice. "Richard MacLeod!" Duncan thundered.

Richie took a deep breath and looked at the man that was his father, he was scared shitless. "Sir?" asked Richie.

Braddock smiled to himself watching the interaction between the teen and his dad. Funny how teenagers suddenly looked like they were 5 years old when there parents were standing in front of them looking like they wanted to spit nails. All that cussing and fighting was gone, this kid looked like he was facing a firing squad.

Duncan turned toward Braddock, "Is he free to go Officer Braddock?"

"I'll release him into your custody, sir. However, we are going to have to discuss the files issue. It seems that Mr. Sommerville doesn't care to press charges. I propose we set up a meeting with the director of this agency on Monday." Braddock said as he made his way to Richie and unlocked the cuffs.

Richie gave the rent-a-cop a look that could kill. Duncan noticed. He grabbed Richie's shoulder and leaned down. "Laddie, if you so much as twitch without my permission or open your mouth, I'm gonna whip you right here, understand?"

Richie nodded his head, seething.

Duncan looked at Richie as he stood up. "Verbal response son and drop the attitude."

"Yes sir." Richie managed without much of an attitude.

"Ok, thank you Officer Braddock. If you'll just call me with the time to bring Richie down to talk to the director, we'll be here. By the way, I would appreciate it if the meeting is after 4:00. **Normally**, he's in school until then."

"Sure thing, Mr. MacLeod." said Braddock putting out his hand to shake Duncan's. He shook his head and snickered, he sure didn't want to be that kid right now.

With that Duncan firmly grabbed Richie's arm and the headed for the car.

"Mac, Dad,…..I, uh," Richie started.

"Didda ya not understand? When I tol' ya not to talk?' ground out Duncan.

_Shit thought Richie, the accent getting thick again. _"Yes sir." said Richie.

The ride home was silent.

**Richie:**

_Oh my God! His accent is getting thick. He's gonna kill me. I won't get to save AJ. She'll end up going home with that slimy son of a bitch. I ruined it, I ruined it._ Richie was so lost in his own misery. He couldn't stop the tears. He was trying to cry as silently as he could. His whole body was shaking. He was losing it. _Cut it out Ryan_, Richie thought to himself. _Quit being such a baby, pull it together dumb ass._

Duncan could hear the hitching in his son's breath. He was surprised to look over and see Richie crying. Duncan reached his hand over to grab the back of Richie's head. "Richie, son, it will be alright. What ever it is, we'll work it out."

Richie turned toward Duncan, "Really? I'm sorry, Dad." cried Richie, the tears started to fall harder.

Duncan sensed there was more to this than Richie being worried about being caught or getting a whipping. He looked at his son, "Come on pal, we're going to stop and go to the park. Let me get you a soda." Duncan stopped at the park and led Richie to a bench.

"You promise not to go anywhere?" asked Duncan.

Richie nodded his head.

"Your word, son?" Duncan persisted.

"My word, Dad." Riche whispered.

"Ok, Sunkist and a hotdog?" asked Duncan smiling down at his son.

Richie nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak.

Duncan grabbed Richie's chin and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "I love you son. Wait here and I'll go get us hotdogs and drinks."

Richie just nodded as Duncan turned and walked toward the vendor a few yards away. Duncan got himself some coffee and a hotdog and Richie's favorite Sunkist soda and a hotdog. He walked back to the bench and handed off the food and drink.

"Dad, I uh…." Richie started.

"Richie, eat first. Calm down. Then we are going to get this straightened out. OK?" Duncan said shaking his head. The two sat calmly while they ate. Richie slowly but surely regained his composure. Sensing Richie was ready, Duncan watched him intently. "Ok, boyo, you've got some explaining to do. Start with Allison Ryan or I guess AJ?"

Richie sighed, _this was going to be bad._ "Dad, I uh….." Richie looked down, he had no idea where to start. _Wait a minute, how did Duncan know he called Allison, AJ?_

Duncan softly grabbed Richie's chin. "I want you to look at me when you talk to me son, I can't hear you if your talking to your chest. I'll wait until your ready."

"Dad, I don't know what to say." Richie admitted.

"Well, start by telling me about your sister, Richie. I didn't know you had a sister."

"I didn't know either until a few months ago. Remember, when I took my files from social services before?" Richie asked. He hated to bring up that theft. He remembered Duncan quite clearly telling him that if he ever stole anything again, Duncan would bust his butt nine ways to Sunday.

Duncan nodded his head. "Go on son." he encouraged.

"I had a chance to read the file before I got caught. I saw in there that I had a baby sister, she was practically a new born when my first foster mother died. I thought I remembered a baby being in the house, I just wasn't sure."

"So, you found out you had a sister, then what?" prompted Duncan.

"I saw her name in the file. Her name is Allison Joy Ryan. I call her AJ."

Duncan nodded.

"I guess you know that already, huh?" asked Richie. _Richie sure wanted to know how it was that Duncan knew about AJ, but he wasn't about to ask._

"Go on, son."

"Well, I started looking for her. I Googled her name. I looked for her on Facebook."

"And?" Duncan prompted.

"I found her on Facebook." Richie said.

"Facebook? I thought you had to be 13 to get an account?" asked Duncan.

"Jeez Dad, kids lie all the time about their age. " scoffed Richie.

"Yeah, I suppose they do at that." said Duncan giving Richie a pointed look. Richie had lied to everyone under the sun about his age. He had just about convinced the world that he was 18, instead of 15.

Noting the look from Duncan, Richie quickly said, "Anyway, we connected through Facebook and have been talking for the last 6 months."

"Have you met?" asked Duncan.

Richie swallowed nervously. If he told Duncan the truth, he was going to get in trouble. If he didn't tell him the truth, he would get in trouble. Well he was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. _Might as well be hung for a sheep as a lamb, _thought Richie.

"Yeah, we've met." said Richie.

"Where?" asked Duncan.

Richie swallowed nervously again.

"Richie, I want an answer." Duncan ground out.

Richie sighed, "The public library down town."

Duncan looked at him incredulously, "The public library down town? You went down town without my permission?"

Richie nodded. Duncan sighed. "Keep going son." Duncan was getting frustrated, getting this story out of Richie was like pulling teeth.

"We met on a couple of Saturday mornings." said Richie nervously.

"Un hmm," said Duncan, "and where was I?"

"I don't know Dad, one time, you and Tess went for a drive. One time you were here and I uhhh, I uhhhh…."

"You sneaked out while I was home, is that it?" Duncan asked, his eyes flashed with fury.

"Yes sir," mumbled Richie looking down.

"Eyes up son, I refuse to talk to the top of your head." Duncan demanded. "Were you grounded then?"

Richie was startled. What kind of question was that? The kind that he knew was going to get him in more trouble than he was already in.

"Son, I asked a question, I expect an answer." Duncan huffed.

"Yes sir," Richie whispered.

"Go on, son and quit dragging this out. I want to hear the entire rest of the story right now."

Richie jumped at Duncan's tone. "AJ snuck out on Saturdays because her foster mother always has some charity thing on Saturday morning and her foster father plays golf on Saturday. So, we met. AJ started to have some problems at home and she said she needed to get away. So, we met at the library."

"What kind of problems?" asked Duncan.

Richie looked away and started to tear. How was he going to tell Duncan about the alleged abuse. In reality, the abuse hadn't really gone beyond some inappropriate touching. How could he tell Duncan that AJ could read minds and knew the man was planning something worse. He sighed.

"Richie, what kind of problems?" persisted Duncan.

"Dad, you're not going to believe me." Richie said sadly.

"And why wouldn't I believe you son?" asked Duncan palming Richie's face and turning it toward him.

"It just sounds so hokey, but it's true, honest." Richie said pleading.

"What's true?" asked Duncan.

"AJ said that her foster father has touched her, you know, um like, well, you know…" Richie stuttered.

"You mean to tell me that man touched her private areas?" asked Duncan incredulously.

"Yeah Dad and she thought he was going to rape her the other night." Richie said quickly.

"Rape her? How does she know? Does she even know the word 'rape'?

"No dad, she didn't use those words. I just guessed. She was so upset."

"Why did she think he was going to do anything to her?" Duncan persisted.

Richie took a deep breath, "Dad, I told you it was going to sound hokey."

"What?"

"She can read minds, see pictures in people's heads about what they are thinking." Richie said.

Duncan looked at his son skeptically. "Oh honestly, Richie."

"No Dad, for real. I can feel her in my head. She can't really control it."

Duncan sighed. "Why didn't you come to me and Tess. We would have figured this out."

Richie flushed. "I'm sorry Dad, I just thought I could handle it."

"Oh and how were you going to handle it, my underaged son?"

Richie flushed even deeper. "I was going to alter the records and try and delete her out of the system. I was going to take her away and take care of her."

"Oh for the love of God, Richie, what were you thinking?" Duncan huffed.

"I'm sorry Dad, I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect her. She's so scared. She's just a baby, she's only 10." Richie cried as he started to tear up.

Duncan sighed as he grabbed his son in a hug. He patted his back and ran his hand down the boy's hair. "I'll take care of it, son. Now that I know, I'll take care of it." Richie slumped into his father's chest. "I'm sorry Dad," he mumbled into Duncan's coat.

Duncan hugged him tighter. "Come on son, Tess is probably crazy with worry. Let's go home and figure out what we're going to do."

Richie stood up as the weight of the world slid off his young shoulders.

"Son?" asked Duncan.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Where is she?"

**Note: Bit of a cliffy, huh. I have a few surprised planned for the next couple of chapters. It may take me a few days to post - but I'll try and make them a little longer to make up for it. Thanks to all of you who review. It makes me want to post.**


	8. Chapter 8

RICHIE'S SURPRISE - CHAPTER 8

**WARNING: WARNING: Spanking in this chapter.**

**Frank Sommerville:**

He was standing in social services describing his foster daughter trying to tell these idiots that she was missing. She was his and he had to have her back. As he was standing at the desk, a felt a presence, a pre-immortal presence. Before he could turn around, he was attacked by that presence. He heard someone call the kid's name, "Richie Ryan."

Richie Ryan, Richie Ryan. Where had he heard that name. Ah, he knows, he's heard that MacLeod took a pre-immortal under his wing. MacLeod, that was one man he wasn't willing to tangle with now. He didn't even have his katana with him. He overheard that cop calling Ryan's parents. If that was MacLeod, he better get out now. He had tangled with MacLeod in the 1700s, he had gotten away. MacLeod had threatened to chase him to the ends of the earth. Frank had lost himself on a voyage to the colonies.

**Duncan:**

"Richie, I asked where she was?" Duncan said narrowing his eyes.

Richie looked down, "I can't tell you." he mumbled.

"Richard, for Pete's sake I can't hear you. Speak up and look at me when you are speaking to me." said Duncan, clearly irritated.

"I can't tell you." Richie said a little louder.

"You can't tell me?" repeated Duncan.

_Jeez what is with adults, why do they always repeat the stuff you say that pisses them off. Like they can't hear or something._ Richie shrugged his shoulders. "If I tell you, you'll make her go back to social services and they'll give her back to that bastard son of a bitch…"

Duncan held up his hand. "Stop that language now."

Richie was starting to see red, "I'm not letting her go back to that bastard!" he yelled.

Duncan grabbed Richie's arm, "Calm down right now or I'll whip you right here in the park."

Richie tried to break Duncan's hold, "I'm not letting her go back. Not now. Not ever." he spat.

Duncan leaned down and spoke very calmly. "I told you to calm down. You are in enough trouble as it is because you have earned that whipping bare and I can oblige you right here in the park, if you wish. You **will** calm down. You **will** stop that infernal cursing. You **will** not raise your voice to me again. Understood?" Duncan asked squeezing Richie's arm.

Richie's eyes were burning with anger. Duncan popped Richie on the behind. "I asked you a question, young man."

"Yes sir, I understand." Richie said through gritted teeth.

"Are you calm because I can start that whipping right now to convince you to calm down." Duncan ground out.

Richie took a deep breath. "Calm?" asked Duncan. Richie nodded his head.

"Good," said Duncan releasing his arm. "Let's get a few things straight. I told you I would take care of it. I can't protect her if I don't know where she is. I will not allow her to go to social services. She will stay with us. If everything works out and Tess agrees, maybe we can adopt her and you can be together."

Richie about dropped his teeth. "Really, you would consider adopting her?"

"Of course," snorted Duncan. "Brothers and sisters should be raised together."

"I'm sorry I smarted off." Richie said.

"I know son. I know. Let's go home and see your "mother", huh?" Duncan said, grabbing Richie in a hug.

Richie sighed in relief and leaned into his dad. "Dad?"

"Yes?'

"She's with Angie."

Duncan sighed. At least she was somewhere safe. Richie and Duncan walked back to the Tbird and hopped in to head for home.

**Tess:**

Tess had been pacing for what seemed like hours now. She was worried about Richie. She couldn't believe he had stolen from social services, again. She couldn't believe he had tried to beat up some man. She couldn't believe he had skipped school, oh well, maybe she could believe that one. She was worried about Duncan. What she was really worried about is what Duncan would do to Richie. Richie really pushed his buttons. Duncan was trying so hard to be a good father.

Her musings were interrupted by the opening of the front door. Tess looked up to see Duncan and Richie enter the living room. Duncan took a steely glare at Richie, "Room, now."

Tess ran to Richie. "Oh mon petite, are you alright. What were you thinking? What are we going to do with you?" she asked as she rushed to hug him.

Richie endured the hug for a moment, "I'm ok, Tess." he said and then muttered, "at least for now." casting his father a weary glance.

"Son, go to your room. Tess and I need to talk. You and I haven't finished talking just yet." said Duncan pointing to Richie's room.

Richie turned toward his room. Tess put a hand on his arm. Richie shrugged her arm off. He caught the hurt in her eyes. "Sorry mom," as he headed toward his room.

Tess whirled around on Duncan, "Duncan MacLeod, why is he acting that way. He looks like a whipped puppy."

Duncan sighed and ran his hand through his long hair. "Probably because I told him I'm going to whip him bare."

"Duncan," Tess gasped.

"Well, luv, let me tell you what happened." Duncan said as he settled on the couch to relay his story.

"Oh, mon dieu, he has a sister?" asked Tess.

"Yes." sighed Duncan.

"She is, um touched by this man?" asked Tess.

"Tess, I honestly don't know. That's what she told Richie. I don't know if it's the truth or a lie. Richie believes her."

"We should have her here with Richie, non? Sisters and brothers should be together. It does not matter if the man touched her or not." Tess said firmly.

Duncan smiled at her, "I feel the same way."

"Duncan, we don't have a room, where are we going to put her?" asked Tess.

"I was thinking that we would just clean out some of the storage area and install a bathroom." said Duncan.

"Absolutely not, you are not putting a 10 year old down in the storage area." huffed Tessa.

Duncan laughed. Tessa was mother henning already. "No, no for Richie. We can give AJ Richie's room and give Richie his own space downstairs."

"Oh," said Tess leaning into him and giving him a kiss, "you are very wise."

Duncan grinned as his arms encircled her. "Tess, she is with Angie. We need to go pick her up, I need to call social services and make arrangements for her to be with us, and I still need to deal with Richie."

Tessa looked at the clock, "Duncan, social services is closed for the weekend, it's already 4:00. I think we should go pick her up, as a family and then sort it over the weekend, yes?"

"Yes," said Duncan.

As they stood up, Tess reached in to give Duncan a more passionate kiss. "I love you, Duncan MacLeod."

"I love you, Tessa Noel." he returned.

Duncan released and headed for Richie's room. "Duncan?" called Tessa.

"Richie had a good reason. Maybe just this once….."

"In your words my luv, absolutely not." smiled Duncan.

Duncan rapped on Ritchie's door.

**Richie:**

Richie was sitting on his bed thinking, _He's gonna fricking kill me._ He was startled out his musings by a rap on the door.

"Come in Dad." said Richie.

Duncan steeled himself. He hated spanking Richie, but he felt like he had no alternative. Richie had broken so many rules this time. Even though Duncan and Tess would straighten it all out, he still felt like Richie needed his firm hand. Plus, Duncan had promised him a spanking if he ever stole anything again.

"Richie, I understand what you did and why you did it, but it doesn't excuse you from all the rules you broke."

Richie looked down.

"Look at me son, I keep telling you I'm not talking to the top of your head."

Richie looked up, his blue eyes swimming with misery.

"You know what breaking all those rules gets you?"

Richie nodded.

"Let me hear you, son."

"A whipping." whispered Richie.

"Come here," motioned Duncan as he sat down on the chair at Richie's desk.

Richie stood up.

"Lose the pants and the shorts, son."

Richie got wide-eyed. He'd remembered that Duncan said it was going to be bare, but he didn't really believe him. "Dad, please, no, Duncan, please not….."

"It's bare son, I already told you. If you don't do it yourself, I'll do it."

Richie fumbled with his jeans and his shorts, Duncan drew him down over his lap. He hugged Richie to his stomach to position him. "Richard, why are you getting a spanking?"

Richie took a deep breath, "I stole from social services."

The first stinging swat fell, flesh to flesh. Richie almost became unglued. _Oh my God, that hurt like all holy Hell._

"And?"

"I lied to you."

The next few swats reigned down on Richie's poor unprotected backside. _I'll never make it through this._ thought Richie.

"And?"

"I skipped school." A few more swats.

"And?"

Richie was closed to sobbing by now.

"And?" repeated Duncan.

The swats were reigning down with every "and?" "Dad, I don't know."

"Let me refresh your memory, laddie. You attacked a man at social services, you were planning on running away, you've been cursing up a storm, you've been disrespectful to me and everyone you've talked to today." Duncan said, all the while reigning down swats on Richie's backside. Duncan noticed that Richie's backside was turning pink, the spanking needed to end soon. Duncan dropped his knee a little, so that Richie's behind was a little higher and he could access that tender spot where thigh met bottom.

"You will not attack people, you will not run away, you will not be disrespectful or have an attitude with any adult. Do you understand?" Duncan asked as he peppered those soft spots.

"Yes Dad, yes Sir, please Dad, I can't take any more." Richie sobbed.

Duncan stopped. He stood Richie up and took his face in his hands. "I love you laddie, too much to let this go by. I want you to grow up to be the good man I know you can be." He said as he kissed the top of Richie's head.

Richie leaned into him, "I'm sorry Dad, I'm so sorry, Daddy. Really." Richie cried.

Duncan rubbed circles on Richie's back. "Come on lad, let it out. I'm here for you. I promised I would take care of it."

"Please Dad, don't let her go back to that man. Please, Daddy. Please." begged Richie.

Duncan let Richie cry it out. It was exhausting for both of them. "Son, I want you to call Angie and tell her to meet us at 8:00 at a restaurant of your choice, then you go get in the shower and clean up, then I want you to nap until we're ready to go."

"Aw….Dad, I don't need a nap." Richie pouted.

Duncan raised his eyebrows, "Really son, I just gave you a spanking, do I need to pick up where I left off?"

Richie jumped, "Um, no dad, no I'm going."

Duncan smirked, "Remember, a decent restaurant not fast food or some crummy pizza joint."

"Aw…Dad," said Richie.

**Frank Sommerville:**

It was 1730 in France. Francois Sonnier (Frank Sommerville) was on the run from Duncan MacLeod. He was on the run because Duncan MacLeod had promised him that he would behead him, not for being an immortal, but for the ruthless rape and molestation of a number of orphans in a French workhouse. Sonnier had been the head of that orphange or workhouse. Somehow, MacLeod had found him raping a 10 year old little girl and that had been his downfall.

Frank shook his head to get the image out of his mind. His thoughts flew to Allison. Such a pretty little girl. A pre-immortal no less. He could kill her tonight and then he could have her again and again and again. Her whole immortal life. After all, she would be frozen in that 10 year body for eternity. She was so much like that pretty little girl, MacLeod had caught him with, Lizette. _Ah, such pretty little innocent…_

TBC

**Note: A little twist. Ok, so now Frank is an immortal. Next up - time to find AJ.**


	9. Chapter 9

RICHIE'S SURPRISE - CHAPTER 9

Richie flipped open his cell phone. He dialed Angie's number somewhat relieved. He really believed that Duncan and Tess would take care of everything. The confidence of a teenager in his parents. Even at 15, he still needed someone he could believe in and trust. Duncan and Tess were definitely that.

"Hello?"

"Heh, Ang, it's Richie."

"I thought you were grounded. That usually means no phone. Richie, did you nick your phone to call?" Angie huffed.

"No, no, it's a really long story. The short story is that Mac and Tessa know. They want to pick up AJ tonight and bring her back here." said Richie.

"Oh," said Angie doubtfully, "is that good or bad?"

Richie sighed dramatically, "No, I think it's gonna be good. Listen, I gotta go get a shower. Can you bring AJ to that Outback Steakhouse near the library, you know the one on Congress street at 8."

"Yeah, yeah, no problem." said Angie.

"Ok," Richie started and then he heard….

"Richard Ryan MacLeod, hang up that phone and get in the shower, you better be lying down on that bed in 15.…"

"Look Angie, gotta go, Outback at 8, ok?" asked Richie quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, 8:00. See ya then Richie." Angie said as she clicked off. Angie laughed to herself. She had heard Duncan in the background. _Yep, his ass is toast._

**AJ**

AJ walked into the room that Angie was in. "Heh, was that Richie?" asked AJ hopefully.

"Yep, it sure was." said Angie.

"What did he say?" asked AJ.

"Well, you're the mind reader, don't you know?" laughed Angie.

AJ pouted, "It doesn't work like that."

Angie laughed as she put her arm around the little girl, "Really, then how does it work?"

AJ looked at her skeptically, "You really want to know? Or are you just making fun of me, like everyone else?" she asked softly. She looked like she was going to cry.

Angie noticed the tears. "Oh, AJ, I would never make fun of your gift. I really don't know how it works. I just thought you read minds all the time." Angie said hugging the little girl to her.

"I have to really think about the person I'm reading. If they hold hands with me, I can see it better. I can't do it all the time. Sometimes I don't even try and a person's thoughts get into my head. I really hate that because I can't always make it go away. I wish it was like the TV, so I could just turn it off. Like the other day Richie was really upset and his thoughts jumped into mine. It was like we were in an IMAX and he was really loud in my head. Sometimes, I get really upset and I can't do it even if I try. I hate being such a freak." AJ said vehemently kicking her little foot on the carpet.

"Heh, heh," said Angie soothingly, "I'm sorry, kiddo. I didn't meant to upset you."

AJ looked up at Angie, "Not your fault, I'm a freak." she said sadly.

Angie grabbed AJ's face, "Heh, you're not a freak and I don't want to hear you say it again."

The tears started to fall from AJ's face, "But I am, but I am," she whispered.

"Listen to me Allison Joy Ryan, you are not a freak, you have a gift." said Angie stubbornly.

AJ just sat there looking like the saddest little girl in the world.

Angie sighed, time for a change of subject. "Heh, that was Richie and he said that his parents know about you and they want to come pick you up and you'll stay with them."

"Angie, I can't go. What if they send me back to my foster parents. I can't go back. I just can't. Please don't make me go." AJ cried hysterically.

Angie grabbed the little girl into her arms. "Listen kiddo, you won't have to go if you don't want, but we need to go meet Richie. We are meeting him at 8:00 at Outback Steakhouse. You ever been there?"

AJ shook her head.

"Well it's really cool, it has all kinds of cool stuff from Australia. You'll love it." Angie said patting AJ on the back. Heh, I guess we need to get you something to wear."

AJ looked down at her jeans and Hello Kitty T-shirt. "What's wrong with what I have on?"

"Well, it's really cute, but I'm thinking you've been wearing that for 2 days and you need to wash those. Ever been thrift store shopping?"

AJ shook her head again, "What's a thrift shop?"

"It's a place where they sell used clothing."

"Oh, I always got hand me downs from other kids until this home. Then I got stuff from Macy's or Justice Just for Girls. It was new." said AJ shyly.

"Well, I don't think we should spend the money on new, do you mind used? You know, lots of times, I find brand new stuff with the tags still on and I can get a whole outfit for like $10."

"Really?" asked AJ.

"Really," said Angie. "Come on, let's go."

They arrived at Angie's favorite thrift shop. She knew that this one had a really good selection of kid's clothes. "Heh, AJ what size are you?" asked Angie.

"Umm, I think I'm a 10 slim. I'm not sure. My foster mom always bought my clothes."

Angie looked around and spotted the size 10 rack. " Go on over and see what you can find." she said pushing AJ toward the rack.

"Wow, you're going to let me pick out my own stuff?" asked AJ.

_Jeez this poor kid, what kind of parents were those foster parents of hers._ "Yeah, sure, but I want to see it on you and make sure it fits right, ok?"

"Sure." said AJ happily.

"Ok and your budget is $10, ok?"

"Yes." said AJ as she starting going through the racks.

Before she knew it, AJ had 3 whole outfits for under $10 each. "Angie, Angie, guess what, guess what?" shouted AJ before long.

"Heh, you don't need to shout, I'm right here." Angie laughed. This was the first time she'd seen AJ smile and laugh since Richie brought her over.

Angie walked over to a very excited AJ. AJ had picked out three outfits. All short skirts and cute tops. The skirts weren't too short. Just right for a little girl. Plus she could put leggings under the skirts. "Heh, those are real cute, but you're going to have to pick just one."

"AJ pouted. "Please Angie, please. I've never gotten to have outfits like this. **HE** always made me wear long skirts or jeans, he said I was trying to be um um um prov…. Oh I can't remember the word. It just made me feel dirty."

"Provocative?" asked Angie.

"Yeah, what's that mean?" asked AJ.

"Um," _How am I going to explain that one._ "Well, don't worry about it. How about we get some leggings to go under the skirt, then your legs won't get cold and some flats because your tennis shoes don't match."

"Oh yeah," giggled AJ.

"So, which outfit do you want?" asked Angie.

AJ sighed. She really like them all. "Angie, please…." she whined.

Angie grinned, AJ was really getting tired. She probably ought to get her back to take some kind of nap before dinner. It was already 5:00, she figured she could get AJ home and down for a nap for about 2 hours before they had to get ready to go meet Richie. "No, come on, how about the jean skirt with the lace, beige leggings to match the lace and this long sleeve shirt?"

"Ok," said AJ wistfully looking at the other outfits.

Angie just smiled as she gathered the items and carried them to the register.

"Come on kiddo, let's go home." Angie said.

The two headed for Angie's house. Angie was worried that AJ would fight her on a nap, but AJ was out like a light as soon as they boarded the bus. She didn't think it would be too hard.

**Duncan:**

Duncan checked his watch. It was about 6:30. He hadn't heard a word from Richie in over two hours. He chuckled to himself. Yeah, sure Richie didn't need a nap. He'd bet that when he went to get Richie moving, he would be out like a light. Sure enough, Duncan eased Richie's door open. The teen was stretched out on his stomach with his left hand under his pillow. All he had on was his boxers. Duncan grinned evilly, what a target. He stood there for a minute, his son, he loved to watch his son sleep. He looked like such an angel, he loved that boy with his heart. Duncan walked over to the bed, he put his hand on his son's head, he rubbed his head.

"Come on pal, time to get up." Duncan said softly.

Richie moaned, "No, g'way, trd."

Duncan chuckled, "Come on pal, we need to go meet Angie and pick up AJ." he was still rubbing the back of Richie's head.

"Aw Daaaaddd…" whined Richie, "5 more minutes…"

"Nope," said Duncan swatting Richie's poorly protected rear. "Get up now, laddie."

"Ow, Dad, I'm still sore back there." grimaced Richie quickly turning on his side, so his Dad couldn't so easily pop him.

"If you don't get up now, you won't be sitting much this evening." grinned Duncan.

Richie quickly opened his eyes and saw the evil laughter in his dad's eyes and his dad's hand was way too close to his butt. "Uh, yes sir, I'm getting up."

"Thought so, laddie. Richie, khaki's no jeans." Duncan said as he got off the bed. He ruffled Richie's hair, "Love you son."

"Aww dad," said Richie sheepishly. "I have to wear khaki's every day for school."

"Richard, I love you son, but you're wearing me thin."

"Sorry," mumbled Richie.

Duncan laughed again as he shut the door to Richie's room, leaving Richie to dress in peace.

Duncan and Tess were sitting on the couch waiting for Richie to come out. "Come Richie," called Tess, "We need to leave now." It was 7:15.

"Coming, coming," said Richie hurrying out of his room tucking his shirt in.

**AJ**

AJ looked at Angie before they left Angie's house. She was dressed in her new outfit. Angie had French braided her wild red curls and she looked pretty darn adorable.

Angie held her hand out to AJ. "Come on honey, let's go."

AJ timidly put her hand in Angie's. "Angie, what if they don't like me. What if Richie's dad is like **HIM**?" AJ was trembling.

Angie stopped and kneeled down to AJ's level. "Listen AJ, not all men are like your foster father."

AJ started to cry softly, "But all my foster father's were like that." she whispered. "What's wrong with me, why do those men want to be so mean to me?"

Angie grabbed her chin, "Listen to me, Duncan MacLeod is not like that. I know that he will do anything to keep you from getting hurt. You have to believe me."

"But they are. But they are." cried AJ.

Angie was grasping for straws, "AJ, you can read minds, right?"

AJ nodded.

"OK, you read his thoughts and if you think he is like that, I'll hide you so good, no one will be able to find you. Ok?"

"But, what if I'm too scared. I can't read when I'm scared." said AJ.

Angie stood up and put her arm around her, "You just won't be scared right? You have me and Richie right there."

Angie looked for the little girl's acknowledgement nod and firmly took her by the hand. "Come on, we're going to be late."

Finally, AJ and Angie arrived at Outback, just as the MacLeod's were pulling up.

AJ saw Richie as he got out of the car, or jumped over the side of the Tbird. "Richie," she yelled as she leaped into his arms.

Richie picked up his little sister and could feel her heart beating a mile a minute.

"Hey, munchkin, what's up. Why are you so scared?" asked Richie.

**Duncan:**

On my God. AJ was a pre-immortal just like Richie. He wondered who in the world their parents were. Not only did she have the pre-immortal vibe, her vibe was very different than any other pre-immortal he had ever encountered, but it wasn't an immortal vibe either. He wondered if it had to do with her ability to read minds.

He and Tessa gasped as the remarkable resemblance she had to Richie. If they hadn't been 5 years apart, they could have been twins. She had Richie's red hair and blue eyes.

Tessa didn't feel any kind of pre-immortal anything, but she sensed fear of the worst kind. A child's fear**.**

**TBC**

**Thanks to all those who are reading and reviewing. You are my inspiration. Have a great Labor day weekend.**


	10. Chapter 10

RICHIE'S SURPRISE - CHAPTER 10

Duncan quickly schooled his features to hide his shock. However, he didn't do it before Tess noticed something strange flash across his face. Duncan stood watching AJ cling to Richie like releasing him would be the very death of her.

Richie put AJ down and held her hand. He turned toward Duncan and Tessa. "This is AJ," he said softly. "AJ these are my parents, Duncan MacLeod and Tessa Noel."

Tessa beamed. She held her hand out, "Hi AJ, I'm Tessa."

AJ scooted closer to Richie. She shook Tessa's hand. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

Tessa laughed, "Oh honey, you don't have to call me ma'am. You can just call me Tessa, ok?"

AJ sighed. All of Tessa's thoughts seemed to be filled with love and calm. "Yes ma'am, I mean Tessa." she said still clinging to Richie.

Duncan stepped forward, "I'm Duncan, darlin'. Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." He didn't put out his hand, he just knelt in front of her. He stood up and looked at Richie, "Son, go get a table, we'll be right in."

Richie looked confused. "Daaadddd," he started to whine.

"Richie, please." Duncan stated firmly. Richie knew that tone. That tone was not to be disobeyed.

"Sure Dad, come on Ang, come on AJ, let's go." Richie said pulling the girls toward the front door.

Once the kids were inside, Tessa turned to Duncan, "Ok, what's up Duncan. You got that look on your face. You know, the one where there is an immortal close by."

"I don't know how to explain this." said Duncan running his hand through his hair.

"Don't how to explain, what?" asked Tessa.

"I think AJ is a pre-immortal, but something is different. I've never felt a vibe like hers."

"A pre-immortal?" asked Tessa. "I thought you said before that usually there is only one pre-immortal in a family in a generation."

"That's what I thought. But, I must be wrong. Luv, listen, go on in. I want to give Conner a call." Duncan said drawing her into a one armed hug.

Tessa leaned into Duncan and lifted her face to his for a kiss. "Don't worry, it'll be fine. I love her already Duncan."

Duncan laughed, "I know. I could tell the moment you laid eyes on her." he said kissing her. "Let me call Conner, I'll be right in."

Duncan took out his cell phone and dialed Conner's number.

"Heh boyo." answered Conner.

"Hey, Conner." answered Duncan.

"Duncan, laddie, you alright?" asked Conner. He didn't like the worry he heard in Duncan's voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Then what's wrong?" asked Conner.

"Who said anything was wrong?" asked Duncan.

"Duncan, lad, I've known you for 400 years, I can tell when you're upset." Conner snorted.

"Conner, something's weird." said Duncan.

"Oh for the love of God man, spit it out." said Conner irritably.

"We found out who AJ is. It's Richie's sister."

"Richie has a sister?" asked Conner.

"Yeah, but that's not all." said Duncan.

"Well?" demanded Conner.

Duncan sighed.

"I'm a losin' my patience boyo." said Conner slipping into the brogue.

"Conner, she has that pre-immortal vibe. But, it's different. It's a different vibe from Richie's. I've never felt one like it."

"Two immortals, from the same family, in the same generation?" asked Conner incredulously.

"Yeah I know, unheard of. But I swear to you Conner, she and Richie could be twins. She looks just like him."

"Maybe they're cousins or something." Conner said.

"Maybe, but I don't think so."

Conner was searching his memory. He had heard of this before, but no it couldn't be. He didn't know what to think. He searched his memory. He was going to have to check with Methos. He needed to speak to the oldest living immortal. "Duncan, lad, I think I should ask Methos. I'm not quite sure what to think."

Duncan caught the hitch in Conner's voice. "Conner, you know something. Tell me."

"Not yet boyo, don't know for sure." said Conner.

Duncan huffed.

"Duncan, clansman, be careful." Conner said.

"Conner…" Duncan growled.

"Duncan, there is a story about the ancients. The time of the first immortals. Let me ask you a question, does she have anything else about her that is different."

Duncan snorted, "About her? What do you mean?"

Conner sighed, "Powers, boy, powers?"

Duncan took a deep breath, "Yeah, Richie said she can read minds."

"Duncan you are going to have to protect her. She's from the Ildari."

"Ildari? Conner, what the hell is the Ildari?"

"Well, I'm not sure. From what I understand, there was a tribe of immortals dating back to before Methos. Everyone in the clan was immortal. I thought that clan had been killed and no one was left."

"So is Richie, Ildari?" asked Duncan.

"Probably lad. I don't know."

"Conner, what else aren't you telling me?" asked Duncan suspiciously.

"The Quikening is different with the Ildari. When you behead an Ildari, you get whatever powers they have."

Duncan whistled. "I can't imagine an immortal being able to read minds and playing the game. What an advantage."

"Right." said Conner.

"So, why doesn't Richie have any powers." asked Duncan.

"Only the Ildari women Duncan, the power passes to the females." said Conner.

"Listen Conner, please, find out all you can. I need to get inside." said Duncan.

"Where are you, lad?" asked Conner curiously.

"We came to meet up with AJ and take her home with us. We're at Outback Steakhouse."

"Ok, lad. Take a care Duncan, no one must ever find out she's Ildari."

"Got it Conner, got a go." Duncan said as he shut his phone. "Raising two pre-immortals was going to be hard enough, but Ildari?"

**Meanwhile, inside the restaurant…..**

Richie and Angie were talking animatedly. Every so often, AJ chimed in. AJ seemed so shy, she was watching everyone like hawk. She tensed when she saw Duncan come in. She tried to read his mind, he threw up a shield so fast it made her head spin.

Duncan took his seat at the table. He leaned over to AJ, "Stay out of me head, lass." he whispered.

AJ blushed, "Sorry." she said as she scooted over to Richie. Richie put his arm around her and glared at Duncan.

Duncan glared back. Richie didn't know what Duncan had said to scare her. Duncan could tell Richie was ready for battle. He looked at the table, "Ladies, if you'll excuse Richie and me for just a moment." He looked at Tess, will you order for me?"

"Of course." said Tess. She stared after them curiously as Duncan escorted Richie outside.

"You wipe that look right off your face, young man." Duncan intoned.

"You scared her. You're such a jerk. After all she's been through." Richie ranted.

Duncan grabbed Richie's arm and pulled him close. "I'm gonna tell ya two things laddie, ya stop yellin' and ya calm down, right now." Duncan whispered in his ear.

Richie froze, oh no the accent again. Duncan was pissed. Richie ceased struggling immediately.

"You calm son?" asked Duncan.

Richie nodded his head.

"I didn't hear you, son." said Duncan seething.

"Yes sir, I'm calm." Richie said through gritted teeth.

"You don't sound calm to me, son. I can guarantee that if you don't drop that attitude right now, you won't be able to sit through dinner. Do I make myself clear?"

Richie took three deep breaths. "Yes sir."

"That's better. All I said to her was to stay out of my head. I wasn't trying to scare her." Duncan explained.

Richie mouthed , "Oh".

"So you see, you jumped to conclusions without getting all the facts. I keep telling you son, that temper of yours is going to get your behind in more trouble than you care to imagine."

"Sorry Dad," Richie mumbled.

"You're forgiven, let's go eat." Duncan said hugging Richie before he released him.

Dinner progressed as the group talked about this and that and nothing at all. It was almost 10:00 before dinner was over. Tess looked next to her and AJ had fallen asleep on her arm. She whispered to Duncan, "Ah Duncan, she is so worn out, she's asleep."

Duncan smiled. "I guess, I'll carry her to the car. We need to take Angie home and then we'll go home."

He moved around the table and picked AJ up. She was such a little thing, even for being 10. He smiled as she snuggled into his shoulder. "Come on Angie, we'll take you home first."

"Oh no Mr. MacLeod, you don't need to do that, I'll just take the bus." Angie said shaking her head.

"Did it sound like a suggestion, young lady? You are not getting on the bus at 10:00 by yourself. Go get in the car." Duncan said nodding toward the car.

Richie grinned. The parental unit was on. He grinned as Angie squirmed uncomfortably. She wasn't used to this. Her parents didn't really care what she did or when she did it. He heard Duncan say, "March!"

Angie wasn't sure why, but she obeyed immediately. Before she knew it, Duncan had driven to her house and dropped her off.

"I'll wait right here until you turn on the light in the front of the house." Duncan said.

Angie just nodded her head.

"I want to hear your answer, don't nod your head at me lass."

Again, Angie wasn't sure why, but she turned to Duncan and said, "Yes sir. I'll turn the light on and thanks for driving me home."

Richie was secretly texting Angie, _Welcome to my world. Lol._

After they dropped Angie off, the rest headed for home. When they got home, Richie looked at Duncan. "Um Dad, where are you going to put her?"

Duncan sighed, they were going to have to get that room done rather quickly. He looked at Tess.

"What about the futon chair I have down in my studio? We could put it in Richie's room for the night. That way if she wakes up scared and forgets where she is, Richie will be there."

Richie and Duncan nodded. Duncan transferred his bundle to Tess. Tess carried her up, while Duncan went for the futon. Tess sat on the couch with AJ in her lap, while Duncan and Richie set up the futon. AJ started to stir.

"AJ, AJ," Tess whispered.

AJ's eyes flew open, she was scared.

Tess held her tight and rubbed her back. "Honey, you're at Richie's house. Do you remember, you were coming home with me and Richie and Duncan, right. We're putting a futon in Richie's room so you can stay there with him. Remember?"

AJ calmed down. She was just so tired she couldn't think very straight. She did remember what Tess told her. She just sighed and nodded. She lay her head back on Tessa's chest. She didn't feel any bad thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

RICHIE'S SURPRISE - CHAPTER 11

Duncan and Richie set up the futon in Richie's room. Duncan came to tell Tessa. He saw AJ curled up with Tess on the couch. He smiled. He knew Tess always wanted children. He knew she would do well with a daughter. She was a wonderful mother to Richie. Duncan cleared his throat and Tess looked up. She was combing her fingers through AJ's hair. She had taken out the braid.

"Tess, the bed's ready in Richie's room." Duncan whispered.

"Duncan, can you pick her up, I'm not sure I can stand with the way she's laying on me."

Duncan nodded and same around and picker her up. AJ nuzzled into his shoulder, he grinned.

Tess smiled. " I don't suppose she has a night gown in that back pack, does she?"

"Don't know, darlin'. We didn't look."

"Well, let me get one of my tshirts for her. I'll change her into that and we can go shopping tomorrow."

Duncan raised his eyebrows. "Can't wait to dress her up, huh?" he chuckled.

"You got it buddy and I don't want to hear a word about it." Tessa huffed.

Duncan gave her a mock salute. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Duncan brought AJ into Richie's room and laid her on Richie's bed. Richie looked at his sister. She was so cute laying there fast asleep. She also looked so young. He looked at Duncan. "Dad, just leave her on the bed, I'll take the futon."

"You sure son, Tess was going to get a T shirt for her to sleep in."

"Can't you just leave her, she looks so peaceful?" asked Richie.

"You know you're mom, she's going to wake her up and make sure she brushes her teeth, goes to the bathroom and changes." said Duncan.

Richie smiled, "Yeah, I guess so."

Tessa walked in carrying a T shirt, a new tooth brush and a brush. She turned toward "her boys". "Ok boys, out! The girls need some privacy."

The boys quickly made their way out and Tessa shut the door.

Tessa rubbed AJ's back to wake her up. "Come on honey, wake up for me."

AJ finally started to stir, "Huh, what?" she asked barely awake.

"Come on baby," Tessa cooed, "You need to get up and change your clothes and brush your teeth."

AJ was still very groggy, she went through the motions automatically. Tess finally got her into Richie's bed and kissed her goodnight. "Good night mon petite."

"Thank you." said AJ.

"Thanks for what?" asked Tess.

"For being nice to me." said AJ sleepily.

"Your welcome," said Tess as she shut the door. She came out and walked into the living room. "Ok. Richie, good night." she said.

"Aw, come on mom, do I have to go to bed?" asked Richie.

"For heaven's sake Richie it's almost midnight. Please go to bed." said Tessa tiredly.

"Aw…." Richie started.

Duncan quickly intervened, "Richie, bed, now." he said pointing to Richie's room.

"Aw, Dad…."

"Richie, bed, now." Duncan repeated firmly with a warning in his voice.

Richie sighed, he knew this was a lost cause. He kissed Tess goodnight. "Night mom, night dad," he sighed.

Tess and Duncan laughed at Richie. "Why do children always fight sleep?" asked Duncan. "Did you see his eyes, he's so tired he can't keep them open."

Tess laughed, "Oh really Duncan, you didn't fight your father on going to bed when you were Richie's age?"

Duncan laughed, "Are you kidding, when father told me to go to bed, the only possible answer was 'Yes sir'."

Tess smiled, she held her hand out for Duncan. "Come luv, it's time for bed." The two made their way to their own bedroom.

Tess woke up and stretched the next morning. She was surprised. It was 8:00. That was late for her, she was usually up early, working in her studio. She looked over and saw Duncan sleeping soundly. She didn't want to wake him, the last 24 hours had been exhausting for everyone. She decided to check on the kids. She walked softly to Richie's room. He was sprawled out on the futon and AJ was sleeping soundly on the bed. She smiled as she closed the door, her babies were safe and sound. She headed toward the kitchen to make breakfast.

Soon Duncan woke to the smell of coffee and bacon. He sighed. He loved having Tessa in his life. His mind turned to the kids. He always wanted to be a father. He felt very fortunate that he had Richie. He was hoping that getting AJ wouldn't prove to be too difficult. He was suddenly sad, thinking that Tess wouldn't always get to be with him. He pushed those thoughts out of his head and headed for the shower.

Tessa smiled when she heard the shower turn on. Duncan was up. She was standing at the stove, when suddenly she felt strong muscular arms circle her waist and Duncan's wet hair fell over her shoulder as he nuzzled her neck. She turned around to kiss him, when she spotted some very blue eyes watching. "We have company," she whispered.

Duncan turned around to see a very sleepy little girl watching. "Good morning, AJ." said Duncan pleasantly.

"Morning, sir." she said quietly.

Duncan crooked his finger and motioned her to come to him. He sat down in a chair. AJ made her way to him nervously. She stood in front of him. She was shaking. Duncan was perplexed, he couldn't figure out what she was so scared of. "AJ, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Um, nothing." she said looking down.

Duncan lifter her chin with his finger. "AJ, no one is going to hurt you, ok? I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute. It's nothing bad."

AJ sighed in relief. "S..ss..ssorry…"

"It's ok honey, I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to say 'sir' all the time. We are going to try and see if social services will let us adopt you since we adopted Richie. Wouldn't you rather call us something else?" asked Duncan.

"Really, you want to adopt me?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, then you and Richie could be together." said Tess.

AJ was a bit overwhelmed.

"Richie calls us mom and dad, most of the time. Wouldn't you like to call us something besides, ma'am and sir?"

"I don't know. Like what?" she asked truly surprised.

"I don't know you could use mom, mommy, mama or something for Tess. You can call me dad, daddy, da, whatever you wish."

"Well, I don't think I could call you mommy and daddy." she said shaking her head.

Tess was surprised, "Why not?"

"Well, **HE** made me call him daddy. I don't even like that word anymore." AJ said vehemently.

"Oh, well how about you just call us Duncan and Tess until you figure it out?" asked Duncan warmly.

"Ok," said AJ.

"AJ?" asked Duncan.

"Sir?" asked AJ.

"Is it ok if I give you a hug?" asked Duncan.

"Sure, I guess." said AJ a little nervous.

Duncan pulled her in for a hug. He didn't move his hands, he just wrapped her in a hug. Once she realized that he wasn't going to "touch" her anywhere, she relaxed into his hug and he hugged tighter. She had read his mind, to make sure he wasn't going to touch her. Duncan let her so she would feel comfortable. But he leaned into her, "AJ, darling, please don't poke in my mind without permission, ok." AJ nodded her head. Tess came over and Duncan released her into a hug with Tess. Duncan was thinking, _boy this little girl has been through a lot, I can't believe that scum bag touched her. We are going to have to be patient with her._

Tess finished hugging her and drew her back. "Ok baby, go sit down for breakfast. Then you're going to take bath and then you and I are going shopping."

"Shopping? Like at a mall?" asked AJ, her eyes were big as saucers."

"Yes, a mall." laughed Tess.

"Wow!" said AJ.

Duncan and Tess smiled over her head. Tess turned to Duncan, "I think you and Richie need to get started cleaning out the store room."

Duncan saluted, "Yes ma'am!"

Tess flicked him with a towel, "Smart aleck!" she admonished.

AJ laughed. She had never seen this much affection between adults. Maybe she was finally in a good place.

Duncan made his way to Richie's room. He opened the door. Richie was sprawled out on his stomach. Since Richie normally slept on his side or back, Duncan figured Richie's behind was sore from his spanking yesterday. He was desperately tempted to pop him on the behind, but he didn't. He leaned down and rubbed his back. "Richie, come on boyo, time to get up."

It took Duncan a few minutes, but Richie finally started to stir. Richie groaned. "Jeez Dad, what is with you? Let me sleep, please? What time is it?"

Duncan chortled. "Up me boy, it's slave labor for you and me, today."

"Awwww Dad." groaned Richie.

"Come on, we're going to clean out a storage room or two and make that into your own personal suite and give this room to AJ."

That woke Richie up. "Really, I get my own space downstairs?"

"Yep, but there will be rules, son."

Richie immediately pouted, _there's always a catch_, he thought. "What rules, Dad?" he sighed.

"Well, I haven't talked to Tess. But, you're number one rule is that if I catch you sneaking out or sneaking in late at night, I will bust your ass nine ways to Sunday. You got me?"

Richie gulped, "Yes Dad."

"Good come on son, come eat breakfast so we can get started."

"Dad?"

"Hmmmm?"

"What if social services doesn't let you adopt AJ?"

"I'm not really concerned, but if that happens, we'll deal with it and then you can still have space downstairs."

"Cool," said Richie.

For the rest of the day, Duncan and Richie worked on clearing a space for Richie's new room and Tessa and AJ shopped until they dropped. Everyone ended up back in the living room by 5:00. Duncan had sent Richie for a shower, while he cleaned himself up.

Richie came out cleaned and dressed in sweats and a Tshirt. He smiled to see AJ passed out on the couch. He wondered if he should leave her or move her to the bedroom. Duncan walked out dressed in the same as Richie, a Tshirt and sweats. "Dad, should I move her?" asked Richie.

"No, just leave her." said Duncan smiling.

"Where's mom?" asked Duncan.

"Don't know, kitchen?" asked Richie.

Tess chose that moment to come out of the kitchen. "I'm just throwing a quick dinner together. Something easy."

"Easy to you and easy to me, isn't the same." laughed Duncan.

"Oh you," said Tess laughing. "I just stuck a chicken in the oven and will make mac and cheese for the kids."

"You know we're going to have to ask AJ about this potential abuse by her foster father." Duncan said moving his eyes to Richie.

"Why?" Richie said, starting to anger.

"Richie, control that temper son. I need to know so I can have a strong case for adoption and to get that placement revoked." Duncan said evenly.

"Dad….." pleaded Richie, "she gets all freaky when she tries to talk about it."

"What did she tell you?" asked Duncan.

"Nothing much Dad, really. She just told me that he "touched" her. She never said more than that."

"Richie?" Duncan questioned warningly.

"Honest Dad, that's all she said. She mostly she just said what she saw in his mind." Richie said.

"What did she see?"

"I don't know. She just said she saw him doing things to her and she needed to get away. She never said what things." Richie said.

Duncan heard AJ stirring. He looked at her and to Tess. Tess shook her head. Duncan said, "Tess, we're going to have to know."

Tess sighed, "I know, but could we at least wait until after dinner? I'm afraid she'll be too upset to eat if we talk about it now."

"Agreed." said Duncan as Tess got up to put the finishing touches on dinner.

**TBC: Next, AJ tells what she saw in her mind. Don't worry, it won't be too graphic. **


	12. Chapter 12

RICHIE'S SURPRISE - CHAPTER 12

They all sat down for dinner. Dinner was fairly quiet. Each was lost in his own thoughts. Duncan was working overtime to shield his thoughts from AJ. He didn't want her to get nervous about discussing her foster father. Richie was worried about AJ. Tess was just radiating worry.

AJ looked around the table. Everyone was definitely worried about her. She cautiously reached out to Tess with her mind. _So that was it, they wanted her to tell them what her foster father did to her or was going to do to her. _Now that she knew why everyone was so quiet, she stopped eating and pushed her food around on her plate.

"AJ, AJ, honey?" asked Tess.

"Ma'am?" asked AJ.

"Why aren't you eating, mon petite? Aren't you hungry?" asked Tess.

AJ shook her head. "No ma'am," she whispered.

Duncan looked at her. _AJ must have read Tessa or Richie's mind and she knows what I'm going to ask her._ "AJ darling, did you read Tessa or Richie's mind?" he asked gently.

AJ looked at him. She was scared to death. He had only told her to stay out of his mind, he didn't say stay out of any body else's.

"Yes sir. You didn't say to not read other people's minds." she said defensively.

"AJ," he admonished.

AJ slumped in her chair and looked down into her plate.

"AJ, you're not allowed to read anyone's mind without permission. Understand?"

AJ just nodded her head.

"AJ, we have some rules around here. One of yours is to not read other people's minds without permission. Another one is that you must answer me when I ask you a question, I want to hear your answer." Duncan said firmly.

"Yes sir." she whispered.

"AJ, darling, look up at me. I can't hear you if your talking to your plate and I'm not going to talk to the top of your head."

Richie gulped, how many times had Duncan said the same thing before swatting him or at least threatening to swat him. He kicked AJ under the table. She tore her eyes away from her plate and looked at Duncan.

"I'm sorry. But sometimes, when people's thoughts are loud, I can't help it, really I can't." she started to tear.

Duncan sighed. He knew this was going to be really hard on her, but he just had to know as much as he could. "Ok, I think we are done with dinner. AJ and Richie, you're excused. AJ, go wash your face and compose yourself and go wait on the couch. Richie, help mom with the dishes and then go wait on the couch. We are going to discuss this as a family." Duncan said getting up from the table.

Everyone went to do their appointed tasks. Finally, everyone was assembled in the living room. Tess sat next to AJ and put her arm around her.

She whispered into AJ's ear, "We are all here for you. We promise to keep you safe."

AJ just nodded her head and snuggled into Tess.

"You ready?" asked Duncan.

AJ nodded. Duncan sighed, they were really going to have to work on the verbal response thing. "AJ, we need to know as much as we can about your foster father. We need to know what he did and what you saw in his mind. We want to be able to tell social services so they will take you out of his foster care. OK?"

AJ took a deep breath, she nodded her head. "I don't know where to start."

"Well, let's start with what did he do to make you run away." asked Duncan.

AJ started to tremble. Tessa squeezed her and whispered, "I'm right here for you."

"Um, um, well I saw myself on my bed and he was in my room…."

"Go on," encouraged Duncan.

"He was trying to get in bed with me….." she started.

Duncan nodded encouragingly, "and?"

"Well, then it was really weird…." she said.

"How do you mean?" asked Duncan.

"The picture changed and he was in bed with a girl, but she wasn't me, she had blond hair and she was dressed really weird." AJ faltered.

Duncan nodded patiently, "How was she dressed…."

"Well, it was weird, she was wearing this long white nightgown and something on her head, like a white hat, like in a really old movie, like from the 1800's or something."

The alarm bells starting going off in his head. Duncan was getting suspicious. "And?"

"He was undressing her and he called her Lizette, but it was my face he was looking at." AJ shuddered as if chilled.

At the name Lizette, Duncan went rigid. It couldn't be. Where did he know that name from, this sounded so familiar. Like déjà vu. He regained his composure. "Then what?" he prompted.

AJ started to cry.

"Then what?" asked Duncan gently.

"Then he started to do those things to her…." she cried.

"What things?" prodded Duncan.

AJ was really crying now.

"Enough," said Tessa hugging AJ close to her.

"Tessa, I need to know." said Duncan firmly. "AJ, what did he do?"

"Those things they told us in the sex education class that you shouldn't let boys do to you." she cried haltingly.

"That's it Duncan." Tessa said firmly. "She's had enough." Tessa was cradling AJ in her arms trying to quiet the crying.

"AJ, I just have to know. Did he ever do that to you?" asked Duncan quietly.

AJ shook her head "no".

"AJ," Duncan asked softly, "what did he do to you?"

"I just woke up in bed a couple of times and he was rubbing me and he touched, well he touched, um he touched me." AJ sobbed, "It was so creepy. I hate him."

Duncan just nodded his head. "He touched your private areas?" asked Duncan.

AJ just nodded.

"Duncan MacLeod, that is enough." demanded Tessa. With that she picked up AJ and took her to her and Duncan's room and slammed the door.

Duncan sighed.

'Dad?" Richie started.

Duncan looked up, "Yes, son?"

"Why'd you get all funny when AJ mentioned the clothes and the name he called that girl?"

Duncan sighed, "I'm not sure Richie. I was trying to remember where I've heard the name Lizette before."

"Dad?" Richie started again.

Duncan raised his head and met Richie's eyes. "Yes?"

"Dad, she was really scared. I don't want her to be scared any more." Richie whispered.

Duncan pulled Richie into a hug. He kissed the top of Richie's head. "Don't worry. I promise I'll take care of her."

Richie slumped into his dad's chest. "I want to kill him. I can't believe he touched her, what a pervert." he mumbled into Duncan's chest.

Duncan drew back a little. He took Richie's chin in his hand. "Richard Ryan MacLeod, you will not go after this man. I'll take care of it."

"But….."

"No buts, young man. If you even think about it, your butt and my hand are going to have a very long talk. Do I make myself clear?"

Richie looked away. There was no way he could make that promise. "Dad, I….."

"Richard, your word?" asked Duncan testily.

Richie looked away and Duncan grabbed his chin once more. "Your word, son?" Duncan asked.

Richie finally gave in, "My word, Dad."

Duncan relaxed. Duncan looked at the clock. It was already 8:30. "Son, it's been a very long day, why don't you go to bed."

"Jeez Dad, it's only 8:30, nobody goes to bed at 8:30," Richie griped.

"Ok, then, just go on to your room, you can play on the computer or read or whatever, but lights out by 10:00. I'm sure Tess wants to go to early Mass, tomorrow." Duncan said wearily.

"Really Dad, early Mass, why can't we go to 11:00 Mass. No one gets up at the ass crack of dawn on Sunday." Richie sulked.

Duncan laughed as he pulled Richie to his feet, "Off with you lad. I'll see what I can do." He gave Richie a hug and kissed the top of his head. As Richie turned to go toward his room, he felt a stinging swat to his rear.

"OW! Dad!" Richie turned around surprised rubbing his butt.

"I don't want to hear the words 'ass crack of dawn' out of your mouth again and your mother never better hear them." grinned Duncan.

"Aww…. Dad."

"Off with you laddie." said Duncan. Duncan sighed. He really loved that kid. He headed toward his and Tess's bedroom with trepidation. He wasn't sure if Tessa would even let him in the room. She was royally pissed. He tentatively knocked on the door. "Tess, darling." he said as he peaked in. She was in their king size bed with AJ slumped against her, she was sound asleep.

"Duncan…" Tess started.

"Tessa, I'm sorry luv, I needed to know." said Duncan.

"I know." she sighed. "Duncan what's wrong, I saw your face change when AJ was describing the "weird" stuff.'

"I'm not sure. It's almost as if I saw the scene in my head, but I'm not sure. I can't remember the whole picture."

"Hmmm." said Tessa stroking AJ's hair. "Duncan, can she sleep with us tonight?"

Duncan smiled, "Sure, Tessa. We need to go get some furniture for Richie's new room tomorrow. After church. By the way, your son wants to go to Mass at 11:00."

"My son?" asked Tessa laughing.

"Yes, when he's a pain in the ass, he's your son." Duncan replied.

Tessa just laughed.

Tess woke up early as usual and checked on her family. AJ was sound asleep on her side of the bed. Duncan was softly snoring on his back. She went to check on Richie. He was sprawled out on top of the bed in a Tshirt and boxers. He would have been mortified if he'd known she'd seen him in his boxers. She laughed to herself as she closed his door and headed down to her studio. She figured she'd work for a little while until it was time to make breakfast and get them up for church.

Tess was quietly humming as she worked. Before she knew it, she heard Duncan calling her name. "Tess, Tess, it's 9:00, do you want me to get the kids up for Mass?"

Tess looked up surprised, she'd been working for over 2 hours and just seemed like a few minutes. "Duncan, let me jump in the shower and then let's get them up. I'll make breakfast before we head to 11:00 Mass requested by **your** son." she smirked.

Duncan came up behind her and snuggled into her neck. "I love you Tessa." he nuzzled.

She turned toward him to give him a passionate kiss. "Today, we get the kids furniture and our bedroom will be ours tonight." she said softly into his chest. They went arm and arm upstairs. Tess turned toward Duncan, "Will you get Richie up, I'll get AJ." she said as she turned on the shower.

While the shower water was heating up, Tess went into her room. She sat down on the side of the bed and petted AJ. She rubbed her arm and her back. "Come on mon petite, wake up for me." Tess cooed. Slowly, but surely, AJ came awake. She was momentarily frightened as she wasn't quite sure where she was.

Tess noticed her fright. "AJ, baby, it's Tess, you're here at Richie's with me and Duncan, remember?"

AJ breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, yeah, I remember."

Tessa smiled. "Come on, I'm going to take a shower. You can lay here until I'm done and then you need to take a shower and get dressed for Mass."

AJ looked confused. She had never been to church before. None of her foster families were very religious. She looked down.

Tessa frowned, "What's the matter, baby?"

"Um, I've, well. I, I've never been to church before." she said twirling her hair. Tessa noticed that she twirled her hair when she was really nervous.

"Oh," said Tessa surprised. "Well, it's a contemporary Catholic church with a praise and worship band, the priest is young and you can sit with me and I'll tell you what to do, ok?"

AJ looked relieved, "Ok. Um Tessa, should I wear a dress?"

"Well you don't have to, but I prefer if you wore a dress to church. It's just a sign of respect to look nice when you enter God's house. We bought some really cute dresses yesterday, why don't you look through the bags while I'm in the shower."

AJ nodded her head as she slid off the bed. She went through the bags and found the velvet green dress with the white collar and cuffs. She also found the black patent flats. She figured this was the perfect church outfit. She showed her choices to Tess, who heartily approved. Tess took off for the kitchen to make breakfast, while AJ showered and changed.

Meanwhile, Duncan was doing his best to rouse Richie. Duncan sat on the edge of Richie's bed and rubbed his back. "Come on Son, time to get moving."

Richie refused to budge. He barely opened one eye. "Go 'way." he managed.

"Come on son, it's 9:00, you got your wish, we're going to 11:00 Mass. I let you sleep as late as you could. You need to get up and shower and dress."

"Don't wanna go, not going.." Richie said into his pillow.

"Son, it's not negotiable, we all go to church as a family, get up." said Duncan. He was getting irritated. He went through this most Sunday's with Richie.

"No!" said Richie petulantly.

That was Duncan's last straw, he popped Richie on the behind, hard.

"OW! Dad." he whined.

"Richard, get out of that bed and if you tell me 'No' one more time, you're going to have an awful hard time sitting through Mass."

"Daaaaaaaaaaadddddddddd." Richie whined again.

Duncan swatted him one more time. "Richard, if you aren't on your feet in 3, you're going to be over my knee." Duncan growled.

Richie knew he had pushed as far as he could. "I'm getting up, I'm getting up." he grumbled.

"Keep it up, son. Keep it up. You're going to get a whipping before the day is out." growled Duncan.

Richie straightened up, "Sorry Dad." he mumbled.

_Ugh! Teenagers! Thought Duncan. _"Just go get in the shower. Tess is making breakfast."

Richie nodded his head. As he walked to the shower.

Duncan headed for his own shower. He walked into the bedroom to find Tess blow drying AJ's hair. "My goodness, lass, you look beautiful." he said to AJ.

AJ smiled shyly. "Thanks, Papi!"

"Papi?" asked Duncan.

"Yes, it's Spanish for Daddy. My friend Maria calls her daddy that." Suddenly she got nervous. "um, it's ok that I call you that, right, I mean…."

Duncan smiled. "Oh, it's very alright. I am proud to be your Papi. What are you going to call Tess?" Duncan asked.

AJ stood nervously and turned toward Tess, "Is Mama, ok, I mean I just don't want to use Mommy and Daddy, it reminds me too much of **HIM**_**."**_

Duncan looked at Tess, he didn't think he had ever seen her look so happy. "Well girls, if you don't mind, I need to shower and change."

The girls took their cue and went to finish preparing breakfast. As Tess and AJ entered the kitchen, they met Richie.

"Morning, mon petite."

"Morning, mom," Richie mumbled.

Tess knew something was up. "Richie, what's wrong?" she asked tilting is chin toward her. He was taller than her, but she was effective at getting his attention.

"I have to apologize to Dad." he mumbled.

"Did you have words?" she asked surprised.

"Not really, but I gave him attitude and he threatened to well, you know…" Richie started to say, but got embarrassed as he realized that AJ was standing there.

Tess immediately understood. "Ah, I see, well why don't you go in the bedroom and tell him." Tess gave Richie a hug and whispered, "It'll be fine, honey, I don't think Dad is mad at you."

AJ looked at Richie curiously, she had seen a Duncan spanking Richie in Richie's head. She was suddenly fearful. "Mama, does Papi spank Richie?"

Tessa turned toward AJ shocked. "AJ, did you read Richie's mind?"

_Oops! Thought AJ, big mistake and a big No No. AJ hung her head, "Yes ma'am."_

Tessa sighed, she grabbed AJ's chin and brought it up to face her, 'What did Papi tell you about listening in?"

"Not to." whispered AJ.

"Well then don't do it or you will end up getting a spanking yourself." Tess admonished.

AJ gulped.

"AJ, honey, it's spanking not a beating. Duncan will never hurt you or Richie, but he may put some heat in your seat from time to time, but he will never hurt you. Do you understand?"

AJ just nodded her head.

Richie headed into Duncan and Tess's room to apologize. Duncan was still in the shower. Duncan saw Richie come in through the glass. He turned off the water and wrapped himself in a towel.

"Dad?" asked Richie.

"Yes?" asked Duncan taking another towel to dry his hair.

"Umm, Dad. I'm sorry for the attitude this morning." Richie said.

Duncan put a hand to Richie's face. He stroked his cheek. "It's alright son, all is forgiven. Go on and get breakfast and let me finish dressing."

Richie nodded relieved. He hated when Duncan was disappointed or mad at him. He made his way back to the kitchen and sat down to eat. They were half-way through their meal, when Duncan appeared. He sat down and grabbed some toast and coffee.

"Come on," said Duncan, "We better go or we'll be late."

The family arrived at church. The service had progressed to the Priest's sermon. Duncan sat back and thought of Darius. His mind was wandering when he suddenly realized why AJ's story was so familiar. He had told Darius a story about a miserable man named Francois Sonnier. Oh my God, was this immortal Frank Sommerville? This was getting more and more complicated. He needed to talk to Darius and Conner.


	13. Chapter 13

RICHIE'S SURPRISE - CHAPTER 13

**Hi everyone. I really appreciate all the reviews, favorite author and favorite stories. Please, please take the time to review. This story has had 5,000 hits, but only 72 reviews, makes it hard to want to post another chapter. Thanks again. By the way, I'm not Catholic, I'm Baptist. So if I get some of the church stuff wrong, don't shoot me. I have to run a few things by my Catholic friends. I just always pictured Tess being Catholic and with Darius as a character, it just fits.**

**AJ**:

AJ was sitting in church for the very first time. She was very tired from talking about her foster father. She had to admit, it felt could to tell a grown up. She felt safe. She hadn't felt safe in a very very long time. She also felt a sense of peace come over her when they walked through the gate of the church grounds. She wondered why. She thought back to the events of the morning. She now knew that Duncan spanked Richie. She wondered if she would ever get a spanking. She had read Richie's thoughts, he wasn't really scared of Duncan, she really wasn't sure what he was scared of. She wasn't sure if he wasn't scared or it was some other feeling. She sensed that the feeling about the spanking was something else, but not really bad. Before she knew it, Tess was tapping her arm.

She looked at Tess, "Yes ma'am?"

Tess whispered, "It's time for communion, you can't take it until you've been through some classes and accepted Jesus as your savior. But, just hold my hand and walk with me."

AJ just nodded her head.

Communion was finished and shortly thereafter the entire service was finished. As the family walked out of church, Tess turned to AJ and asked, "So, what do you think of church?"

AJ looked up. "I like it, the music was nice, I felt good there."

Tess smiled. "I'm glad. Would you like to go to school here? They have a girl's school." Tess was looking over AJ's head at Duncan. She was seeking his approval. She hadn't even thought of it until now and she hadn't discussed it with him yet. She figured it wouldn't be too much of a problem because Richie went to the boy's school across the street.

AJ shrugged her shoulders. She didn't realize living with Tess and Duncan she would have to change schools.

Tess frowned. "AJ what's the matter?"

"What about all my friends at my school?" she sniffed. Her eyes were starting to tear.

"You have their numbers on your cell, right?" asked Richie.

AJ nodded her head no. "I did, but Richie, you made me throw away my phone."

"Oh yeah," said Richie.

"Listen to me ma petite," said Tess. "We will have to go get your records from your old school and they probably have a directory for students, right?"

AJ nodded.

"Well, when we get your records, we will get the directory and you will have their numbers, so you can call and invite them over any time. Yes?"

AJ sighed. "Oh, I guess."

Richie was getting bored and hungry listening to this conversation. "Mom. I'm hungry. Can we go get lunch?" whined Richie.

Duncan laughed as he grabbed Richie in a one armed hug. "When aren't you hungry, laddie?"

"You hungry AJ?" asked Duncan.

"Yes sir!" she said so emphatically, everyone laughed.

"Well, heaven forbid we starve our children, let's go eat?" said Duncan as they reached the car. They all settled into their seats. "Where to?" asked Duncan.

"Well, we need to go get furniture for the kid's rooms. So, something near there?" asked Tess.

"Near where?" asked Duncan confused.

"The furniture store." said Tess.

"Darlin', which furniture store?" asked Duncan.

"Oh, I thought IKEA for Richie and Pottery Barn Kids for AJ."

"Oh IKEA, Mom, can I get one of those cool loft beds and a futon couch?" asked Richie excitedly.

"Anything you want, honey." laughed Tess.

AJ was quiet. She didn't know what Pottery Barn Kids was like. She had never been able to pick her bedroom out.

"Ok," said Duncan. "Let's head over to the IKEA, there's Cici's Pizza over there."

AJ immediately brightened. Cici's Pizza? Her favorite in the whole world. "Cici's?" she asked excitedly.

**Mean while on the other side of town:**

Frank Sommerville was trying to console his wife. They still hadn't found AJ. His wife was distraught.

"Ssh, ssh, honey, we'll find her." he promised. He hugged his wife close and closed his eyes and his thoughts turned once again to Lizette and the scene played over and over in his mind. He was enjoying Lizette, only her face was AJ's.

**AJ**

She couldn't believe it. She was getting to go to Cici's, she was getting to pick out her own furniture, she was truly happy. She couldn't remember every being truly happy. Life was good.

**Richie**

Richie was happy. He watched his sister while she was eating her pizza. She was on her fifth slice. He grinned. He didn't think he'd every seen her eat so much food in her life. She looked calm to him. He'd never seen that either.

He was suddenly startled out of his musings, "Richie, Richie, are you ready?" his little sister asked, pulling on him.

"Huh?" he asked a little startled.

"I'm done, Mama and Papi are done and you're just sitting there." she scoffed.

"Oh sorry," said Richie sheepishly. "I'm done."

"Yeah, come on, we get to pick out furniture. I've never done it before. Come on slow poke, I want to go." AJ insisted tugging at his hand.

Richie just laughed. "I'm coming, I'm coming." he said looking over her head at his parents. They were just grinning. _Parents, thought Richie, they are so annoying._

The family had a wonderful time picking out furniture for the kids rooms. Richie picked out a loft bed that had a futon underneath the bed, or you could use the futon as a bed, a computer desk, shelves, a dresser, and all the accessories a teen could want. He was in heaven. He was going to have the best room in the world. AJ was in little girl heaven in Pottery Barn Kids. She picked out a canopy bed, bedding, a vanity table and all the trimmings. She'd never been so happy in her short life. Everything had been ordered and had a promised delivery date of Wednesday.

As they finished up the final order at Pottery Barn, Duncan turned to see bleary eyes and yawning of both kids. He was about to suggest they go home and let the kids rest, when Tess turned to him. "Duncan, look at AJ's eyes, she's exhausted, she needs a nap."

Duncan chuckled softly, he leaned in with a kiss and whispered, "I was just going to suggest that. I think even Richie could use one."

Tess laughed, "You're going to suggest Richie take a nap? Duncan, he's 15."

"No, no, I was just going to suggest he take a rest and maybe watch a movie. You know he'll pass out."

Tess smiled. Duncan had Richie pegged. She cleared her throat and looked at the kids. "Come, we are done. Let's go home."

The family loaded up in the Tbird and headed for home. Duncan snickered. He looked in the rear view mirror. Within 15 minutes, both kids were passed out. He nudged Tess to turn around and look at the kids. She sighed contentedly. "Duncan, I'm so happy. I feel so lucky. We have a wonderful family."

"Yeah, I know." agreed Duncan. His thoughts were a little jumbled. He wished he could make Tess immortal. He wished he could freeze his life just the way it was. He had a really bad feeling about AJ's foster father. The man had to be Francois Sonnier. He needed to find out more about the Ildari. He sighed, there was so much to figure out. He started brooding.

Shortly they arrived home. They roused both kids. Duncan looked at the kids, "Go on up, find some quiet activity, I want you to rest the remainder of the day."

Richie started to look mutinous, where as AJ just yawned and nodded her head. She took Tess's hand and went inside.

Duncan noted Richie's ire. "Richie, what's the matter?"

"Jeez Dad, I'm not 5. I don't need a nap." Richie huffed.

"I didn't say take a nap." said Duncan.

"You may as well have." Richie huffed.

Duncan took a deep breath. He knew Richie was just over exhausted and that's where the attitude was coming from. "Richie, I just want a quiet afternoon. You can watch a movie, play on your computer, or whatever quiet activity you can find. It's been a long and emotional weekend. I just want some peace."

Richie huffed again.

Duncan was losing his patience. "Richard, drop the attitude now."

Richie stood firm. Then he took a look a Duncan. His eyebrows were scrunching together, his arms were folded across his chest. Richie knew the next thing to come out of Duncan's mouth would be _I can just change your attitude for you son, if you need me to and then you won't be sitting comfortably…_

Duncan glared at Richie, "I can just change your attitude for your son, if you need me to and then…"

Richie sighed, "No sir. I'm sorry, Dad. I guess I'm kind of tired."

Duncan stood down. He wrapped his son in a hug. Richie relaxed into his Dad and laid his head on Duncan's shoulder. Duncan rubbed circles on his back. Duncan whispered into his ear, "It's going to be fine, son. I promise. We will work it all out. Have a little faith me boy."

Richie sighed again, "I know Dad," he mumbled.

Duncan smiled. "Ok, boyo, let's go up."

**Duncan:**

**He and Richie walked up to the loft. Richie flopped down on the couch, where AJ was already sitting there. Duncan smiled at them, "Richie why don't you put a movie in, um G rated."**

**Richie snarfed. "Sure Dad."**

**Tess came in, "I'll be back Duncan, we need a few things at the grocery."**

"**Ok, see you later." Duncan waved a hand.**

**With Richie and AJ in the living room watching a movie and Tess at the store, Duncan went in his room to phone Conner to see what Conner if anything Conner had found out about the Ildari.**


	14. Chapter 14

RICHIE'S SURPRISE - CHAPTER 14

**Note: Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm working on a Blue Blood fic that just won't leave me alone. Thanks so much for all the kind reviews, story alerts, author alerts, favorites and the like. I'm forever grateful.**

Duncan finally got the chance to be alone. Tess had gone to the grocery store and the kids were sitting on the couch watching a movie. He knew that both kids would be out like a light in no time at all. They were both tired. He walked into his room and closed the door. He rung Conner.

"MacLeod." he heard.

"Hi Conner, it's Duncan."

"Ah Duncan me lad, how you be?" asked Conner.

"Fine. Fine. Conner, did you find out any more about the Ildari?"

"Yeah, lad, I did, I talked to Methos."

"Well, what did he say?" asked Duncan impatiently.

"Patience, boyo, patience. You don't have to bite me head off."

Taking a deep breath, Duncan said, "Sorry Conner, I just think I've got some other troubles. In fact can you come for a visit? I could use a little help protecting the family."

Conner's eyebrows went up, he could only think of a hand full of times in the last 400 years that Duncan had asked for his help. Duncan was of the opinion that he could protect what's his and do whatever he needed to by himself. "Sure lad, I'm on the next plane. I'll call you when I get to the airport."

"Conner, the Ildari?" Duncan groaned.

"We'll talk when I get there, lad." Conner assured him.

"Ok, call me with your arrival. I'll pick you up." said Duncan.

Duncan clicked off and went to check on the kids. Just as he suspected Richie and AJ were on the couch sound asleep. He couldn't believe his eyes, AJ had conned Richie into watching "Barbie Fairytopia" or some such nonsense. He chuckled. His big tough boy was watching Barbie with his little sister. AJ was curled into Richie's lap and Richie's arm was hanging protectively around his sister. What a picture. Duncan sighed, he was going to do whatever it took to keep his family intact. That included battling Francois Sonnier or Frank Sommerville or whatever that monster called himself. Duncan was tired himself and decided this was the perfect chance for a nap. His household was calm and would be until the meeting with social services tomorrow. He returned to his room. He dozed fitfully.

Tess arrived home an hour later. She walked into the loft seeing Richie and AJ asleep on the couch. She went in search of Duncan and found him dozing on their bed. She quietly walked out to the kitchen to put the groceries away. Once done, she returned to the bedroom and watched Duncan toss and turn. She strode to the side of the bed and placed her hand on his arm. "Duncan, Duncan." she called as she rubbed his arm up and down.

Duncan woke with a start. "Tess?"

Tess smiled, "Have a good nap?"

"Well, it was kind of disturbing. Where are the kids?" Duncan asked as he sat up, scrubbing his face with his hands.

Tess laughed.

Duncan eyed her suspiciously, "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Duncan, have you noticed that we already refer to AJ and Richie as 'the kids', like we've had them all their lives, like they just belong to us?" Tess smiled.

Duncan returned her smile, "Yeah, even though we've only had AJ 2 days, I feel like she's as much ours as Richie is. It just seems right, you know?" Duncan said smiling back and pulling Tess down on the bed with him.

Tess leaned into him and sighed. "I know, me too. But to answer your question, they're both still passed out on the couch."

"Tess, I've got to tell you something…" Duncan started.

Tess was leaning into his chest, she turned her head to look up at Duncan's face. "What is it Duncan, what's wrong, I know something is bothering you."

"I think that AJ's foster father is an immortal. One I met many years ago."

Tess widened her mouth into an "O". "And that's bad because….?"

"I think it's Francois Sonnier. I met him in about 1730. He was the head of a French workhouse."

"And?" Tess prompted.

"I threatened to kill him because I saw him raping a girl about AJ's age named Lizette."

Tess stared wide-eyed, "So, that's why you looked so funny when AJ mentioned Lizette to you."

"Yeah. I'm not sure. But, it's just got to be. I don't think he's going to leave AJ alone when we try to adopt her. I think he's going to come after her, the sick SOB."

Tess sobbed a little, "Oh Duncan, what are we going to do?"

Duncan rubbed her arms and hugged her, "Darlin', I've sent for Conner to help watch out over you and the kids until we get this settled. I'm going to have to engage him in battle and behead him. It's the only way that AJ can be safe. That you and the kids can be safe."

"Oh Duncan, I wish things could just be easy for once." sighed Tess.

Duncan laughed, "Would be a dull life, me lass."

Tess batted him with her hand, "Oh you!" She checked the clock. It was about 5:00. "Let's get he kids up, they won't sleep tonight if we don't get them up now. Heh, what are we going to do about school. I won't be able to register AJ until we have custody and I don't want to give her foster father any kind of access."

Duncan smiled, Tess was back into full mother hen mode. "We'll just keep her home with us and then take her with us to social service. I had asked for a meeting with the director at 4:00 to discuss Richie's stealing files. However, I think with all of this information, Richie will get off without any problem."

Tess nodded her head in agreement. She got off the bed and leaned down to kiss Duncan, "I love you Duncan."

"Love you Tess." he responded.

Tess walked into the living room to find the kids awake and stretching. "AJ, now that you're up, why don't you help me make dinner. Richie, I'm sure your father has something for you to do."

AJ jumped up. "Really? I love to cook. Can I cook, Mama? I'll be really careful I promise."

Tess laughed, "Of course, come on."

Richie groaned, "Awww…Mom." he whined.

Duncan heard the whine. "Come on son, let's go downstairs and figure out your space for your new furniture. We need to move the bed downstairs into another storage area for a guest room."

"Guest room? Why do we need a guest room?" asked Richie.

"Because your Uncle Conner's coming for a visit and he has to sleep somewhere." Duncan said offering his hand to Richie to pull him off the couch.

"Cool. I love Uncle Conner. Are you guys going to spar? Can I watch?" asked Richie enthusiastically.

"Yes, come on. I'm calling a contractor to install a full bathroom down there. So, we'll have a mini apartment down there. Two bedrooms and a full bath."

Richie and Duncan headed downstairs to assess the space. Before he knew it, Duncan's phone was ringing and it was Conner. "MacLeod?" Duncan answered.

"It's Conner."

"I know." smirked Duncan.

"I'll be in about 7:30, you cheeky brat." grouched Conner.

Duncan just laughed. "Be there to pick you up, Conner."

"Brat!" said Conner clicking off.

Duncan just chuckled. "Richie, come on, we better go see if dinner is ready. I've got to go get Conner at 7:30."

The family finished dinner in short order and Duncan headed out to get Conner. He saw Conner impatiently waiting at the luggage pick up area. "Conner." Duncan greeted.

"You're late!" Conner growled.

Duncan just laughed, "Conner, it's just 7:30 now, give me a break."

Conner got in the car and they headed for home. Once Conner was settled in the car, Duncan asked, "Ildari?"

Conner took a deep breath. "I talked to Methos, but you know this is mostly legend. The Ildari were strong when Methos became an Immortal, but they were still a legend then."

Duncan eyed him, "Go on."

Conner took a deep breath, "The legend goes that there was a tribe from the beginning of time, an entire tribe of pre-Immortals. I know that Immortals can't have children. But an Immortal can have a child if he or she is pre-Immortal. So, the story goes that in this tribe, they all had children as early as possible. So, they were children having children. Their tribe grew to be a pretty big tribe. Somewhere along the way, they discovered the women had certain special abilities. You've heard about oracles, witches, women who could do certain things, read minds, see the future, whatever."

"Yeah," Duncan agreed.

"Story is, all these women were Ildari." Conner continued.

"How come we don't hear more about the Ildari or they're aren't more of them?" asked Duncan.

"Don't know boyo. The legend goes that they started killing each other because if you kill an Ildari woman, you acquire her powers. So, the battles raged. You know the men protecting the women and such. Methos said that the story is that they killed each other and that they were all gone. Obviously that's not true since we have AJ."

"Conner, she can't control what she does." said Duncan seriously.

"I don't know what to tell you about that." Conner said shaking his head.

"Did the Ildari women have more than one power?" asked Duncan worriedly.

"I don't know that either. But I will tell you that Methos said if she has power at this young age, she's going to be a very powerful Ildari. Legend is they didn't come into their powers until later in life. If she's already got it, she's probably one of the most powerful Ildari in legend."

"Great," muttered Duncan.

"Duncan, lad, you can't let anyone know about her powers. She would be one of the most sought after pre-Immortals. Methos also told me that the powers only develop as a pre-Immortal and once the power manifests it doesn't grow any more once the Ildari become Immortal."

"Great," said Duncan again. "Conner, how can we train her to keep her powers in check? I mean she's just a baby and she can't control it."

Conner shook his head. "Can she control it at all?"

"Yeah, but it's really hard. It's much easier for her if you try and block her. You know you have to imagine a wall in your mind that she can't get through."

They fell silent, each to his own thoughts as they arrived at Duncan's. Duncan and Conner ascended the steps to the loft to find Tess, Richie, and AJ cuddled up on the couch watching TV.

"Tess, we're here." called Duncan softly.

Richie jumped up, "Uncle Conner!" he yelled.

Conner held his arms open, "Come give your uncle a hug laddie." he said chuckling.

Tess and AJ stood up. AJ tried to melt into Tess. Duncan nodded toward AJ, "Conner, this AJ, Richie's little sister."

AJ just looked at Conner.

"Nice to meet you lass." he said gently, still cradling Richie in a one armed hug. Conner nodded to Tess. "Greet ya in a minute lass."

Tess laughed. She knew how much Richie loved his Uncle Conner. As soon as Richie released himself from Conner, Conner drew her into a warm hug. AJ stood back. She clearly did not trust Conner.

Duncan whispered to Conner, "Conner let her into your mind for a minute. She won't trust you if you don't."

Conner said, "Duncan she can't go getting into people's minds just because she's scared."

"Give her permission Conner. She's just a baby. She can't control it."

Conner sighed and turned toward AJ. "AJ, I'm going to let you in my mind for just a minute, but just a minute mind you."

"Yes sir," she said softly. She closed her eyes and searched Conner's mind. She only saw peace and no harmful intentions toward her. She relaxed considerably and withdrew quickly.

"Ok, everyone, I think it's bedtime," said Tess glancing at the clock, it was 9:30.

"Aww, jeez mom, it's 9:30." whined Richie.

Duncan raised his eyebrows. "Richie, mind now, son."

"Aww Dad…."

"Richie!" Duncan warned.

"Oh, ok." scowled Richie.

AJ was still clutching Tess's hand. Tess looked down at her. "Go on honey, go take a shower and Papi and I will come and say good night."

AJ just nodded her head and followed Richie to her room.

"Conner, the couch is yours tonight. We'll have you in a room in a couple days. We ordered furniture for the kids and it's coming Wednesday." Duncan said.

"Room? I thought this was a 2 bedroom?" he asked.

"We're converting some of the storage rooms in the back of the store to a mini apartment with two bedrooms and a full bath. That way we have a guest room and Richie can have a bedroom downstairs. We wanted to keep AJ up here with us."

Conner just nodded.

The three adults sat down on the couches. "Well, lad, what else is on your mind?" asked Conner knowingly.

Duncan looked surprised at his clansman. "What makes you think there is something else?" asked Duncan innocently.

"Come on boy, you didn't ask me to fly in for no reason. You're worried about protecting AJ and Richie and not from them being Ildari. Remember, I've been around longer than you, plus I've known you for 400 years. You think I don't know when you have something on your mind."

Duncan sighed, "I think AJ's foster father is Francois Sonnier."

"Francois Sonnier, isn't he that bastard that ran the French workhouses and was abusing the young girls?"

"That's him." said Duncan.

"Why do you think it's him?" questioned Conner.

Duncan quickly related the story of what AJ saw in her foster father's mind.

Conner whistled. "You're gonna have a fight on your hands me lad."

"I know, that's what I want you here for, in case something happens to me," said Duncan.

Tess had just sat there listening. She looked at Duncan. "Come on Papi, let's go say goodnight to the kids."

Duncan grinned. "Coming." he said standing up and offering his hand to Tess.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Next up: The meeting with social services. Frank finds out where AJ is.**


	15. Chapter 15

RICHIE'S SURPRISE - CHAPTER 15

**Author's Note: Thanks for being so patient everyone. I have so many ideas in my head. I can't get them down fast enough. I promised myself I would finish this up first. At least one more Chapter, maybe 2.**

Duncan and Tess went to check on the kids. They went to stand at Richie's door and Richie looked up and put his fingers to his lips and pointed to the futon. AJ was already passed out on the futon. Her stuffed monkey under her arm. Duncan and Tess smiled. Duncan motioned for Richie to come out for a moment. Richie jumped off his bed and tiptoed past AJ. He got to his threshold and looked at his dad questioningly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Richie!" Duncan growled.

Richie looked confused for a minute and then realized his mistake. His parents really hated "yeah", he didn't really have to say "Yes sir" and "No sir" as long as he just didn't say "Yeah".

"Oh sorry, yes Dad?" Richie corrected himself.

"We'll be going to social services tomorrow to discuss adopting AJ and your little foray into social services on Friday." Duncan stated.

"Yes?" asked Richie, not sure where Duncan was going with this.

"There is a possibility that AJ's foster parents will be present. You **will** be on your best behavior. You **will** only speak when spoken to. You **will be polite. **Do you understand me?" Duncan spoke low and serious.

Richie's hackles were raised. He was about to explode. His face was starting to turn red.

"Richard, so help me if I have to correct you in any way, shape or form, you won't be sitting comfortably for days. You got me?" Duncan nearly growled.

Wisely Richie reigned in his temper, "I understand, Dad. It's just that….."

Duncan sighed, "I know son, I know AJ's foster father is a monster. He's an immortal named Francois Sonnier. He's extremely dangerous and I do not want you to engage him."

"But Dad….."

"No buts son, except your's will be in a sling if you go anywhere near him. Let me handle him. That's why your Uncle Conner is here. Do you understand me son, you will not go near him?"

"Yes Dad." Richie said looking down.

Tess finally chimed in. She grabbed Richie's chin and turned it toward her. "Richie, mon petite, we love you too much for you to get hurt. Let your father handle it, s'il vous plait?"

Richie sighed, "Ok, mom."

Duncan and Tess both sighed with relief. Duncan reached over and ruffled his son's hair. "I love you buddy, go get some sleep."

"Night Dad, Mom." said Richie after exchanging hugs.

Duncan closed Richie's door.

Tess turned toward Duncan, "Duncan, love, that was much too easy. You know he will not let it go."

"I know darlin'. That's one of the reasons I asked Conner to come in. I need someone to protect Richie, while I deal with Sonnier. Let's go get some sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Duncan said as he grabbed Tess in a hug and gave her a deep kiss.

The next morning went fairly smoothly. Duncan took Richie to school with an admonishment to meet him outside at exactly 3:30, so they could go to social services. In the meantime, Tess made the call to social services.

"Hello, social services. May I speak to Mrs. Prentiss?" asked Tess. She figured if she spoke to the same woman that helped them adopt Richie, that things may go a little smoother.

"Mrs. Prentiss."

"Hi Mrs. Prentiss, this is Tessa Noel. My husband Duncan and I adopted Richie Ryan last year."

"Oh yes, Ms. Noel. There isn't a problem is there?"

"Well not exactly. I need some help with Richie and his sister." Tess stated**.**

"Oh? His sister is in foster care. How did you know he had a sister? In fact, does Richie know?"

"Yes, he knows. We'd like to adopt Allison. However, it's a long story."

"I've got time, Ms. Noel."

Tess took a breath, "The short story is that Richie figured out he had a sister last year and found her on Facebook. They've been talking ever since. Allison contacted Richie and asked him to get her away from her foster family. In his misguided attempt at help, he took her to a friends and then was going to run away with her. He broke into social services on Friday to steal the files so he could alter them."

"Oh my!" said Mrs. Prentiss.

"There's more." said Tess.

"And?" asked Mrs. Prentiss.

"We found out about the plan and put a stop to it. We would like to adopt Allison, so she and Richie can be raised together."

"I see." said Mrs. Prentiss.

"Can you help us?" asked Tess.

"Ms. Noel, why did Allison ask Richie to get her away from her foster parents?" asked Mrs. Prentiss.

"She was afraid her foster father was going to sexually abuse her. She said he touched her and she was scared."

"Oh, that certainly makes a difference. Well, the fact that you already have Richie should help and that the system does like to keep siblings together if at all possible. I'm a little worried about Richie breaking into social services, again. That's not going to look good." Mrs. Prentiss continued.

"I know." said Tess biting her lip. "But Mrs. Prentiss, Richie has stayed out of trouble since the adoption except for this one incident and he thought he was protecting his sister. Won't that count for something?"

"Yes, it should. One other thing Ms. Noel, I'm going to have to call Allison's foster parents and let her know where she is. They've reported her missing."

Tess sighed, "Yes, we expected as much."

"Anything else?" asked Mrs. Prentiss.

"Yes, Richie has an appointment at 4:00 to discuss Friday and we would like to get guardianship of Allison switched immediately, so we can get her in school." Tess said.

"OK, well we can just meet at 4:00 and I'll talk to the director of social services and just have all the matters transferred to me. But Ms. Noel, I can't just let the fact that Richie stole records go. This is the second time." cautioned Mrs. Prentiss.

"Oh we understand. Richie will accept what ever punishment you deem necessary. Although I can tell you that his father already punished him." Tess sighed over the phone.

"See you at 4:00," said Mrs. Prentiss.

Tessa sighed again as she hung up. The phone call went as expected.

AJ walked into the room as Tessa was hanging up the phone. "You, ok, mama? You look kind of sad."

Tess held her arms out to AJ. "No baby, everything is fine. We are going to social services this afternoon to have guardianship switched and then I can register you at school tomorrow. We better go to the uniform store and get you everything you need."

"I have to wear a uniform?" AJ asked. "Yuck!"

"Oh, it's not that bad." Tess chuckled.

"Easy for you to say, your not wearing it." huffed AJ.

Just then Duncan walked in to hear the sass that AJ directed at Tess. Duncan was none too pleased. AJ immediately got a feeling of displeasure from him. She turned toward him, "What?" she asked snidely.

"Allison Joy, did you just talk back to me?" Duncan asked, his eyebrows raised.

AJ quickly corrected herself. "Sorry Papi."

"Apologize to your mama, you were being rude." Duncan continued.

AJ swallowed. She saw a spanking in his head.

"And get out of my head before I give you a spanking." Duncan growled.

"Sorry Papi. Sorry mama. I didn't mean to be rude." AJ said contritely.

Tess put an arm around AJ. All is forgiven baby, why don't you finish getting ready and we will go shopping for your uniform and maybe I can pre-register you at school."

"Yes ma'am." AJ said as she turned and went toward her and Richie's room.

"Wow," said Duncan, "I guess she's more of a spitfire than I thought."

Tess just laughed. She's just being 10, Duncan. No harm. You need to be patient. She's had a lot of upheaval the past few days, she's probably burned out."

"I'm not going to tolerate rude behavior," said Duncan shaking his head.

"I know, just be a little more patient." Tess said rubbing his arm.

"Humph."

"Duncan, I called social services." said Tess.

"And?" asked Duncan.

"I spoke to Mrs. Prentiss. She'd said she would help us with AJ. She also said that she would have to let her foster parents know where she is. She also said that she couldn't let Richie's little foray on Friday go." Tess said as she leaned into Duncan.

Duncan put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Do you think Sonnier will show up this afternoon?"

Tess shook her head, "I don't know love."

"Hmm, we should be prepared just in case." said Duncan.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Tess was able to register AJ at school with the promise she would bring the guardianship documents to school. They made their way to the uniform store, much to AJ's displeasure, and got everything she needed for school. Tess and AJ made it home just in time to meet Conner and Duncan.

"Come on everyone," said Duncan. "We still have to pick up Richie at school and get there by 4:00 pm."

AJ was dragging her feet. She had gotten pale and nervous.

Tess looked at her curiously, "AJ, what's the matter?"

AJ looked from Duncan to Tess, "Do you think He will be there?" she asked nervously.

Duncan and Tess sighed simultaneously. "I don't know. But if he is, we promise you will not go home with him and I won't let him near you." said Duncan.

"Aye and lassie, he won't be coming anywhere near ya." chimed in Conner.

AJ smiled at Conner, "Thanks Uncle Conner." she said shyly.

Conner's eyebrows went up at the "Uncle" endearment. He liked it.

AJ faltered, "Um…did I say something wrong. Is it ok to say 'uncle'?"

"I'm proud to be your uncle lassie." he said smothering her in a hug.

They all got in the car and headed out to pick up Richie from school. Duncan was relieved that Richie was standing exactly where Duncan had told him to stand.

"Heh mom, heh Dad! Whoa! Uncle Conner, dude, what are you doing here?" asked Richie as he slid in the backseat next to Conner. "Heh, squirt."

"I came to keep your Da company, you know in case Mr. Sommerville is there." Conner said with a wink and a nod toward his katana.

Richie immediately got the message. Conner was there in case this guy was the immortal Francois Sonnier and some kind of trouble erupted. Conner grabbed Richie around the neck and leaned into him whispering so that only Richie could hear, "You'll not speak to the man should he be there. You understand me? Because if you do, it won't only be your Da's lap your over."

Richie nodded his head. He knew exactly what Conner meant. There was no way he was going to get a whipping from both Conner and Duncan. "Yeah, Dad already told me." Richie breathed.

"Yeah?" asked Conner.

"Yes sir." said Richie.

"That's better laddie."

Richie breathed a sigh of relief. He did not want to be in trouble with Conner or Duncan or anyone for the matter.

They finally reached social services. AJ clung to Tess for dear life as they headed up the elevator. Tess was rubbing her arm. "It's going to be fine sweetie, I promise."

The family arrived at Mrs. Prentiss' office. Luck would have it, Sommerville or Sonnier was no where around. Neither Duncan or Conner picked up an immortal vibe. They looked at each other and exchanged glances of relief. Mrs. Prentiss saw them approach and waived them into her office.

"Come in. Come in." she said waiving them in.

The children nervously entered her office and sat in the seats she indicated. "Oh, I'm sorry, we need another chair. I didn't realize that someone else was coming." she said nodding at Conner. "And you are?"

"Conner MacLeod, ma'am. Duncan's brother." he said extending his hand for a shake.

"Ok, let's get started on the paperwork. I have notified the Sommerville's that Richie's adoptive parents want to adopt Allison and that since we like to keep siblings together if at all possible, that we will be transferring foster care to the MacLeods and that if everything goes well after 6 months, the MacLeod's will adopt Allison as well. The Sommerville's should be here shortly to sign the necessary paperwork." Mrs. Prentiss said briskly as she pulled out various forms for Duncan and Tess to sign.

As Duncan and Tess starting reading and signing, Mrs. Prentiss turned to Richie. "Richard?"

"Ma'am?" asked Richie nervously. He knew he was in trouble for trying to steal files, again.

"I have spoken to the director of social services and he is inclined to press charges, especially since this is the second time you've attempted to steal from social services."

Richie slumped in his chair. He knew he was in big trouble. He fidgeted in his seat. "Yes ma'am, but…." Richie started.

Duncan leaned over to his son, "Do you remember our talk, son?" he whispered.

"Yes, Dad, but…."

"Richard, yours is about to be in a sling. You will accept whatever Mrs. Prentiss tells you without question. Even if it means a trip to juvi."

"But Dad,…." Richie started to whine.

"One…" started Duncan.

Richie settled down immediately. He didn't want his Dad to get to three. He looked at Mrs. Prentiss, "I'm sorry ma'am, you were saying."

"I was saying, young man, that I talked to the director and even though he really wanted to press charges, I talked him out of it."

Richie jumped up, "Really, wow, um really, like thanks,….."

"Wait just a moment young man, you aren't getting off scott free. The director will only agree to this if you perform 100 hours of community service for social services." she finished.

Richie's face fell. "100 hours, oh my God, how will I ever get that much done?" asked Richie as he slumped back in his chair.

Mrs. Prentiss chuckled. "You have one year to complete your hours."

"What do I have to do?" asked Richie morosely.

"Well, you could do any number of things. We have a Big Brother program, you could help out a younger boy. You could coach one of the pee-wee sports leagues, like Upward Basketball. You could volunteer data entry. There are lots of things."

Richie thought. "Uh, ma'am, we have Upward Basketball at church. Can I volunteer at church?"

Mrs. Prentiss smiled. "I'm sure we can work something out. Mr. MacLeod, Ms. Noel, is that an acceptable punishment to you?"

Duncan smiled. "Actually, Mrs. Prentiss I think it's more than generous. We will make sure he gets those hours done."

"Richard, I just want to give you one warning. If you don't complete those hours, the director is going to ask the district attorney to file charges." Said Mrs. Prentiss sternly.

"Yes ma'am. I understand. I promise I'll do my hours." said Richie emphatically.

Mrs. Prentiss turned toward AJ. "Allison, is everything all right here. You do want to go with Mr. MacLeod and Ms. Noel, don't you?"

"Oh yes ma'am. Can we go now?" asked AJ.

"You know there will be a home study and interviews during the 6 month period, right?" asked Mrs. Prentiss.

"Oh yes, we remember when we adopted Richie." said Tess.

Mrs. Prentiss wanted to discuss the abuse allegations, but did not want the children in the room. She turned toward Richie, "Richie, why don't you take Allison down to the cafeteria to get a snack. I want to talk to your parents."

Richie looked to Duncan and Tess. They nodded their heads. Duncan looked at Conner and nodded his head.

Conner took the lead, "Come on boyo, let's go." as he led Richie and AJ out.

AJ turned toward Duncan and Tess, "Papi?"

"Go ahead, everything is fine." assured Duncan.

Conner, AJ and Richie got in the elevator. They rode the elevator to the cafeteria, as the door opened, Conner felt that all familiar immortal vibe.

TBC

Next up: Sonnier!


	16. Chapter 16

Richie's Surprise - Chapter 16

Conner was shocked as he stepped off the elevator, he felt an immortal's presence in the cafeteria. He hoped it was not Sonnier, he had never seen him. He wouldn't of known him if he saw him. However, he knew right away that it was Sonnier. AJ had a death grip on his hand.

"Uncle Conner, He's here." she whispered, tugging on his hand.

"Who's here, darlin'?" he asked, even though he knew.

"My foster father. Oh my God, Uncle Conner, his thoughts are so creepy. Please can we leave?" she begged.

"AJ quit reading his mind, you need to learn to stop." Conner admonished.

"I can't help it. The thoughts are so strong." she said shuddering.

Conner noticed Richie's rigid stance. Richie's posture suggested that he was getting into fight mode. He balled up his fists and was ready to take a step toward Sonnier. Conner placed his hand on Richie's arm. "Richie?" he asked.

Richie ignored his uncle, intent on scrutinizing Sonnier. Sonnier had not yet realized that AJ was in the room. He had felt the immortal tingle of Conner and was looking around trying to determine who the other immortal in the room was.

Conner kept hold of Richie. "Laddie, do you remember what I told you about Him?" asked Conner in a whisper as he lowered his head to Richie's ear.

Richie ignored his uncle.

Conner tightened the grip on his arm. "Do ya need a reminder lad, because I can oblige you here and now." Conner whispered.

Conner's tight grip and words finally registered. He turned to look at his uncle. "No, sir."

"Good, stand down lad. We are not getting into a confrontation in the cafeteria. Do you understand? This is neither the time or the place."

Richie merely nodded his head. He wanted to cuss Conner out and take a leap at Sonnier, but he was trying to hold in his temper.

Just as Conner finished his last words to Richie, Sonnier spotted them. His eyes roved from Richie to AJ to Conner. He had no idea who Conner was, but he recognized Richie and of course AJ. The minute he laid eyes on AJ, his lustful thoughts surfaced. He stepped toward the trio.

"Allison, sweetheart, why did you run away?" He looked at Conner, "This is my foster daughter. I've come to take her home." Then he looked at AJ, "Oh my Allison, you've been such a naughty girl. Your mother and I were worried sick." he said flashing her a creepy smile.

AJ still held onto Conner's hand. She didn't say anything. She just started to tremble. Conner felt the trembling and tried to send calming thoughts into her mind. She had a block up, she wasn't letting anyone in. He turned to Richie, "Richie, take AJ through the line and get a light snack." he said handing her hand off to Richie.

'But Uncle Conner…" started Richie.

"Now, Richard. I don't want to have to tell you twice. I want to have a few words with AJ's foster father." he growled at Richie.

Richie knew that tone and the stance that Conner had, he was certain that Conner would swat him right then and there if he didn't obey. "Yes sir," he mumbled.

Richie took AJ's hand and led her to the line.

Conner to a step toward Sonnier. Sonnier took a step back. "Listen man, I know who you are and you're not going to come any where near her. Ever again." Conner said walking toward Sonnier and stepping into his personal space.

Sonnier sputtered, "My name if Frank Sommerfield and that little girl is my foster daughter. She ran away on Friday and I'm here to get her to come home."

Conner leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't care who you are. My brother adopted her brother and he and his wife are going to adopt her. You know social services likes to keep siblings together."

Sommerville looked sick. He couldn't lose her so easily. His wife had told him all of this, but he didn't really believe it. He just had to have her, she was so much Lizette. He knew she was pre-immortal, so if he killed her like he killed all the others, she would just be his permanent pet. "I have my lawyers looking into this." he huffed.

"Look all you like," said Conner snidely, "it won't make a bit of difference. And Sonnier, I know who you are and I know what you are and if you come near her again, you will never make it to the gathering." he all but whispered.

Sonnier just smiled at Conner. "It can go both ways, mon amie. You may not be making it to the gathering."

"I'm ready any time you are." said Conner.

Just then Sonnier's wife appeared. "Frank, honey, come on. We need to go upstairs to social services."

"Of course dear, on my way." he said smoothly.

The elevator doors opened for the Sommerville's or Sonnier's to board. As they stepped on, Duncan and Tess stepped off. The immortal vibe hit Duncan and Sommerville like a ton of bricks as they brushed shoulders. Conner caught Duncan's eye and mouthed "not now."

Duncan nodded, "Where are the kids?"

"In line." answered Conner.

Duncan walked over to Conner, "What happened?"

"We had words. Duncan, he isn't going to give up. We are going to have to watch AJ. I'm worried that he'll try and snatch her. He said he had is lawyers looking into it." Conner said.

Duncan grimaced. "Well we signed all the paperwork over and we have custody for the next 6 months. So he can't do anything legally. During that time we'll have a social study and evaluations. We can adopt her then. We're going to put her at St. Mary's, so she'll be on holy ground and Sonnier won't be able to get to her."

Just then the kids came through the line and AJ spotted Tess and Duncan. She ran toward them, "Mama, Papi, He was here. His thoughts were so loud. They were so icky. Please, can we go?"

Tess caught her in a hug. Duncan reached down and picked her up. "Darlin' we have custody now. He can't hurt you. I won't let him near you. Your safe."

"Papi, I just want to go home." AJ said quietly into his shoulder.

Duncan patted her on the back. He put her down. "You finish your snacks and then we can leave."

The kids finished their snacks and the family headed for home.

Once home, Tess corralled AJ into helping her with dinner, Richie went off to do his homework and Conner and Duncan headed to the warehouse to spar.

"Duncan, he isn't going to give up easy." Conner said as the two katanas hit and sparked.

"I know," said Duncan as he parried and stepped.

"The question is the when and the where not the if, laddie." said Conner huffing a little.

"I know," said Duncan huffing a little himself.

"We need a plan." said Conner, their katanas hitting again.

"I know," said Duncan.

Conner stopped a moment, "Laddie, is that all you can say, 'I know'." huffed Conner.

Duncan grinned, "Conserving my breath old man. You're out of breath because you keep flapping your jaw."

"Cheeky brat." groused Conner.

"Aye, but one with more breath than you." Duncan laughed. Duncan heard his cell phone. He looked down to see a text from Tess. "We better get home for dinner before Tess blows a gasket." Duncan informed his clansman.

"Aye brat, I want to avoid the wrath of Tessa Noel." agreed Conner grinning.


	17. Chapter 17

Note to all: I'm s sorry that this has taken me forever to post another chapter. I know it's been months. Thanks to all those who stuck with me. I just had a writer's block on how to finish the story.

CHAPTER 17 - RICHIE'S SURPRISE

Conner and Duncan made their way toward home. Tessa had called to tell them to come home for dinner. Both men had been enjoying their sparring session when Tess called. Duncan had been trying to work out his anxiety at discovering that AJ's foster father was an immortal and he wanted to do crewd nasty un-father like things to her. His mind was reeling with the fact that AJ was Ildari, a remnant of an all but lost race with special abilities. Part of him just wanted away, no responsibility just a rest. No killing, no immortals, a normal life.

Duncan laughed out loud a little. He snorted. A normal life was not to be for him. But he smiled as he thought, he had almost a normal piece of life. He had Tessa, Richie and now AJ. A nice little family, a partner, a son and now a daughter. He sighed, well life wasn't that bad.

Conner eyed his cousin suspiciously. He seemed awful quiet, even for Duncan. "Duncan, Duncan," he called.

Duncan didn't hear him as he was lost in his own review of his life. Finally, when Conner shouted his name, Duncan turned, "Aye, what is it man?"

"Laddie, I been calling you for five minutes. Where you be?"

Duncan smiled, Thinking of what we need to do to catch Sonnier." he lied.

Conner snorted, "Best not lie to me lad. I've known you for 400 years. I know when ya be lying."

Duncan laughed, "Me? Lying? Why would ya think that?"

"Duncan MacLeod, you lie to me and I'll be blistering your backside. Don't test me." Conner warned.

Duncan sobered up. He remembered an exact moment when he'd had this same conversation with Conner and lost miserably. Conner had blistered his backside but good. Duncan had gone to fight an immortal named Smythe against Conner's explicit instructions. He had just begun training. He was not ready. By the grace of God, Duncan succeeded and made it back to his dwelling just as Conner was checking on him. The conversation had not been pleasant. The exhaustion and pain of his first quickening was evident on his face when Conner found him.

Duncan flashed back to the conversation.

"Duncan, lad, you here?" asked Conner as he entered the tent.

Duncan had just snuck in under the back of tent.

"Aye, clansman. Right here." answered Duncan.

"Why didn't you answer me earlier, boy?" Conner asked with his hands on his hips. Conner looked him up and down suspiciously.

"Didn't hear you." Duncan answered honestly. He didn't want to say **why** he didn't hear him.

Conner stepped up to Duncan, face to face. "Where ya been, boy? I know you weren't in your tent."

"I don't know what your talking about." Duncan defended.

Conner narrowed his eyes, "I told you once boyo, you don't lie to me. You lie to me and I'm going to blister your backside. You think your Da could blister ya, that'll be nothing."

Duncan blushed, he thought how could Conner consider blistering him, he was 35 years old. His cousin didn't have 10 years on him. "I not be lying to ya." Duncan said looking down.

Conner smirked, "You look me in the eye and tell me that. And think very carefully what comes out of your mouth."

Duncan looked into his clansman's eyes. There was such concern and acceptance in those eyes, he just couldn't do it.

"Can't do it boy, can ya?" asked Conner.

Duncan shook his head.

"Where ya been?" asked Conner.

Duncan looked down. "Smythe," he mumbled.

"Did I hear ya?" shouted Conner. "Did you say, Smythe?"

Duncan nodded miserably.

Conner grabbed his arm, "You went after Smythe? After I told ya not to? After I told ya that ya weren't ready? What the Hell's wrong with you?

Duncan shook free of his cousin's grip. "I won." he groused.

"Ya won. Ya won? That's all you have to say. That makes it right?" Conner raged.

"But…."

Conner just grabbed Duncan by the back of the shirt, spun him around and started the whipping. "YOU DON'T EVER GO AFTER SOMEONE UNTIL I SAY YOUR READY. YOU WERE JUST LUCKY." Conner's hand did the rest of the talking. His hand reigned down until Duncan was apologizing and swearing on his dear mother's grave that he would never do it again.

Conner finally let him up and grabbed him and hugged him. "Boy, I don't want to lose you. I be keeping ya safe."

Duncan nodded into his shoulder.

Duncan smiled at the scene in his head. He hadn't been able to sit his horse for days and he had never lied to Conner again.

Conner saw Duncan smile. "You remembering, lad?"

"Yeah, remembering the consequences of lying to you. You were right."

"About what?" asked Conner.

"About that you were much worse than my Da." grinned Duncan.

Conner laughed. "Come on cheeky brat, your woman is waiting for us." he said as Duncan pulled into the driveway.

Tessa met them at the door. Duncan bent down to kiss her. Conner slapped his shoulder. "Save it for later boy, I'm starving," said Conner pushing past the couple.

Tess laughed. "Duncan, love, you're going to have to talk to Richie about Sonnier. He's been pacing like a caged bull."

Duncan sighed, " I will darlin'. I will. Let's just have a nice peaceful dinner. How's AJ?"

Tess smiled up at him. "She kept asking when her Papi would be home. She fell asleep watching TV. I wasn't going to wake her up until you came home."

"I'll wake her up and have her wash for dinner." smiled Duncan.

Duncan made his way around to Richie's room first. He knocked on Richie's door. "Richie, time for dinner, pal."

"Oh heh, Dad." said Richie looking up from his computer.

"Wash up son, dinner's ready." Duncan said leaning in Richie's doorway.

"OK." said Richie. "Dad?" Richie started.

"Absolutely not." Duncan answered.

"Wh..at..? Dad, how do you know what I'm going to ask?" Richie sputtered.

"I know you, son. You want to be involved in taking care of AJ's foster father."

Richie looked sucker punched. How did his dad know. Maybe his dad read people's minds but just wasn't telling anybody.

Duncan laughed at the expression on his son's face. "Hit the nail on the head, did I?"

"Aww, come on Dad. I want to beat that sick son of a bitch to a pulp." Richie said angrily.

"Richard, I've already told you as I well as I believe your Uncle told you, you are to stay away from him." Duncan said evenly.

"But, Dad…" Richie whined. "That sick bastard…"

Duncan didn't let him finish. "Son, I already told you. I will discuss with this you later, but you won't be anywhere near when the final battle happens. You understand, me?"

Richie looked mutinous.

"Richard, I mean it. You come anywhere near and I'll blister your backside. You won't be sitting for a month of Sundays. You understand me, lad?"

Oh God, the brogue was getting way too thick. Richie knew he was on the line. "Yeah, I got it." Richie said sullenly.

Duncan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He blocked Richie's exit from his room. "Richard, you lose that attitude and lose it now, or I'll give you a little preview."

Richie gulped, "No sir. I'm good."

Duncan stepped in to Richie's space and grabbed him with a hug. "I love you son, your not ready to be involved. I just want to keep you safe. Please promise me?"

Richie melted into his Dad's embrace. "Promise." said Richie into Duncan's chest.

Duncan gave him one last squeeze. "Come on boy, go wash your hands. Your mother is going to send a search party for us and you know better than to keep your Uncle from dinner when he's hungry."

Richie grinned, "Yeah Uncle Conner's worse than a bear when he's hungry."

Duncan just laughed as Richie headed into the bathroom to wash his hands and Duncan headed upstairs to wake up his new daughter. Duncan found AJ passed out on the couch. She had that stuffed monkey in her arms. The afternoon must have really stressed her out. Between Sonnier, the weekend and starting school tomorrow, the poor kid must be stressed out beyond belief. He sat down on the couch and pulled her softly into his lap. He cuddled with her a little. He smiled when she snuggled into his embrace. He was ecstatic that she was already so comfortable with him that she could snuggle a little.

Duncan started rubbing her back and calling her name softly. Her eyes fluttered open, "Papi?" she asked groggily.

"Yeah Darlin'. It's Papi. It's time to get up and wash for dinner." he said smiling down at her.

AJ sat up a little and stretched. She leaned into him, playing with one of the buttons on his shirt. "Papi?"

"Hmm?" asked Duncan.

"HE scares me." she whispered.

Duncan sighed. He just wanted to protect this little slip of a girl from all the evils of the world, including that bastard Sonnier. He hugged her, "Ya got nothing to worry about darlin'. Uncle Conner and I are going to take care of him, so he won't ever bother you again."

"Really?" she asked worriedly.

"Really!" said Duncan emphatically. "Now go wash for dinner, your mama's waiting for us." said Duncan pushing her off his lap.

AJ turned to look at Duncan's face and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." she whispered as she got off his lap and headed for the bathroom.

Duncan sighed, he loved that little girl like she'd been his for her whole life instead of just a few days. He would lay down his life to protect her. He sighed again, he hoped it wouldn't come to that. He couldn't leave the best thing that every happened to him in his 400 years. He wanted to enjoy his family for as long as he could.

The group finally made it to the dinner table. As they sat down, Richie looked at his Dad and his Uncle. "So, how are you going to do it?"

"Do what boy?" asked Conner as he helped himself to the lasagna Tess had made.

"You know, kill…" Richie started looking at his uncle like he was a complete idiot. Who the hell else were they planning on killing?

"Richie," said Tessa, "not now." nodding pointedly at AJ.

"Kill what, mama?" asked AJ.

Duncan just rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, baby. Your brother is just babbling, right Richie?"

"Oh um, yeah. I was just wondering how we were going to kill the roach I saw in my room." Richie said quickly.

Duncan coughed a laugh, that boy of his could really come up with it. He should be an actor.

"Ewwwwwwwww. That's so gross. There was a roach downstairs?" AJ asked making a face.

Tess covered a laugh. "I think your Dad can help you with that after we eat. I don't want to hear about it at dinner."

"Yeah, ok." said Richie trying to hide the smile.

"Richard?" asked his Dad.

"Yeah?" asked Richie.

"Yeah?" asked Duncan, eyebrows raged.

A look of confusion passed across Richie's handsome face for a moment. Then he got it. He looked at Tess, "Yes ma'am." he said.

Tess smiled. "Thank you, honey."

"Much better." said Duncan.

With that, the family tucked into their dinner. Talking about this and that. The elephant in the room wasn't mentioned, even though it loomed like a giant.

**Next up: The Plan**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - I'm so sorry this has taken forever to post. I'll try and finish soon. I keep trying to finish, but the story keeps writing itself….**

**RICHIE'S SURPRISE CHAPTER 18 - THE PLAN **

**The family finished dinner and pushed away from the table. Tess and AJ gathered the dishes and carried them into the kitchen.**

**Richie took his opportunity quickly, "So, Dad how are we going to do it."**

**Duncan couldn't resist, "What son?" he asked innocently.**

**Richie rolled his eyes, "You know, Sonnier." he said impatiently.**

**Duncan feigned confusion, "Sonnier? Conner, do you know a Sonnier?"**

**Conner laughed, "Enough lad, you're driving the poor boy mad."**

**Duncan chuckled.**

**Richie scowled, "Your full of shit, you know that." he spat at his dad.**

**Duncan's expression changed from one of amusement to one of irritation. "Ya speak to me like that again, I'll be setting your behind on fire. I was just funning' with ya. No need to get disrespectful."**

"**Sorry," Richie muttered.**

**Duncan palmed Richie's cheek, "I love ya son, don't ever forget." he whispered softly.**

**Richie started to turn red, "Love ya, dad."**

**Conner was tired of watching the game, "Come lad, Sonnier and what to do?" Conner interrupted.**

**Duncan sighed. "I was thinking that we should have to catch him when he's caught up in what he's doing. I'd rather face him as a surprise. I don't want to seek him out."**

**Richie stared at his dad incredulously, "Seriously, dude, why can't you just go to his house and confront him? He may of only touched AJ and only thought all that nasty stuff, but he's still one sick son-of-a bitch!"**

"**Richard!" Duncan reprimanded his son, "language! Your mother and sister are just a few feet away."**

**Richie slumped in his sear, "Well he is.." Richie mumbled under his breath.**

"**What was that son?" asked Duncan, tapping Richie on the arm.**

**Richie knew that tap all too well. That was a warning. A warning that he was on the line of getting punished. Richie was definitely not up for that. "Nothing, dad." said Richie innocently.**

"**See to it, it's nothing." Duncan warned.**

"**Yes, sir." Richie all but whispered.**

"**Sonnier?" asked Conner impatiently tapping his fingers on the table.**

"**As I was saying," Duncan started with a pointed look to his son, "I think we catch him by surprise. We can't just go about beheading seemingly normal people."**

**Conner nodded, "I agree with you lad. But it won't be easy, we don't know where he'll turn up and poor AJ will be walking around scared."**

**Duncan nodded, "I know, but she will be in school most of the day, which is a parochial school. So she will be on holy ground. She should be safe then, I will bring her to school and pick her up, so there'll be no problem."**

**Conner sighed, "Duncan, lad…" he started.**

"**So, I'll pick her up and bring her home, then….."**

"**Duncan, lad…"Conner tried again.**

"**Then….."**

"**DUNCAN?" Conner shouted.**

**Duncan looked at his clansman exasperated, "What is it, man?"**

"**Duncan, boy, I don't know how to tell you…" started Conner.**

**Duncan just looked even more irritated, "Just spit it out!" Duncan nearly shouted.**

**Tess could hear the voices getting louder and the brogue of both getting stronger. She debated going out there. She looked at AJ drying the dishes. AJ looked like a scared rabbit, she could hear her father getting louder. She had only been with them a short time, but she knew the volume meant something bad.**

"**Mama, why is Papi shouting? He sounds funny." she asked.**

**Tess sighed as she walked over to AJ, enveloping her in a huge hug. "I don't know baby, why don't you go up to your room and get everything ready for your first day of school. Tell Papi and Uncle Conner, good night."**

"**But Mama, it's only 7:30." AJ whined.**

"**I know, but tomorrow is your first day. You're very tired. We can watch a little TV in mine and Papi's room before you go to bed? Yes?" Tess explained.**

**AJ was tired, but she didn't want to go to bed early, "Pleeeeaase….Mama," she whined.**

**Tess slumped, she wasn't really in the mood for a whiny little girl. "AJ, honey, you can either go to bed now with no TV or you can do as I ask and have some TV before bed, which do you choose?" Tess asked firmly.**

**AJ humphed, "Do as you say."**

**Tess smiled, "That's my girl."**

**Tess went out the kitchen door into the dining room, where Duncan, Conner and Richie were sitting. Duncan was still waiting on Conner. "Hi, luv," she said, "AJ and I are going to go watch a little TV in our room and then go to bed. Yes?'**

**Duncan smiled as he held out his arm for his lovely woman to join him. Tess laughed as she reached his arm. She hugged him and whispered, "You're scaring her, take a care."**

**Duncan nodded into Tess's embrace. "Aye."**

"**Come here, darlin'," he said to AJ holding his other arm to her for a hug.**

**AJ raced into his arms, "Bonne nuit, Papi." she said.**

"**Ah, you mix Spanish and French, I love it!" laughed Duncan as he kissed his daughter. Duncan passed her off to Conner.**

"**Good night little one, sleep well." said Conner giving her a hug.**

"**Night," she said as Tess led her away.**

"**Now Conner," demanded Duncan as he ran his fingers through his hair, "as you were saying."**

**Conner took a big breath, "I don't think AJ is protected on holy ground. I've got to check with Methos. But I don't think the Ildari are protected by holy ground."**

"**What?" questioned Duncan.**

"**The story goes that the Ildari gave up the protection of holy ground in exchange for their powers. I don't know if it's true. Methos is the only one who would know."**

"**Damn!" said Duncan.**

**Conner eyed Duncan, "Laddie, I don't believe Sonnier knows. I suspect he doesn't know she's Ildari."**

**Duncan raised his eyebrows, "How do we know for sure?"**

"**Well, we don't. I hate to say it, but we'll have to get AJ to read his mind and find out." Conner grimaced.**

**Up until this point, Richie had been quiet as a mouse. "Hell NO!" he seethed, "You're not letting my baby sister get anywhere near that sick son-of-a-a-bitch." Richie said jumping up and banging his fist on the table.**

**Duncan looked at Richie in surprise. Richie had been so quiet, Duncan had forgotten he was there. Duncan grabbed his fist before it hit the table again. "STOP!" hissed Duncan. "AJ will hear you. She's scared enough as it is." he whispered.**

**Richie sat back down, but looked mutinous.**

**Duncan eyed his oldest. "Richie, I'm telling ya boy, if you don't settle down and just listen, you'll be going to your room and you'll be sleeping on your belly. Got it?"**

**Richie gulped, "Yes dad, I got it."**

"**That's my lad. I know this is hard for you. It's hard for all of us. We'll get Sonnier, but we need to do it right. I don't want to take a chance that he will escape again. I lost him once, I'll not lose him again."**

"**How are we going to get AJ close enough to him to read him and him not know? Can't you feel her read you? I sure can?" asked Richie.**

"**I don't know." said Duncan rubbing her chin. "I know she's read him before and he didn't seem to notice. I think his mind was somewhere else and he didn't realize what she was doing."**

**Conner sighed. This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought to protect his new niece from that sick bastard. He cleared his throat. "I think we should all hit the sack and figure this out tomorrow. AJ starts her new school tomorrow and I don't think he'd try while school's in. We just need to make sure that she's never alone."**

**Richie looked at his Uncle. "She won't be Uncle Conner. She's only in the fifth grade. They don't even change classes until middle school. She'll be in the same class with the same teacher all day. Even at recess, unless she goes off by herself."**

"**Well, we'll just tell her she needs to stay near the teacher until we get this guy. Which will be sooner than later. Ok, son, off to bed with ya. We have a long day tomorrow." said Duncan as he stood up and pulled Richie to a standing position.**

"**Aww Dad, it's barely 9:00." said Richie**

**Duncan's answer was a swift pop to Richie's backside. "Ya need to obey without question me boy, I'm not in the mood for your sass."**

"**Ow," Richie responded rubbing his behind. "But Dad….."**

**Duncan responded with another stinging pop.**

**Richie took the hint. He quickly said good night to his father and uncle and backed away from his dad to get his behind as far away as he could. Best to get his behind as far away from his dad's hard hand.**

**Duncan laughed as Richie exited the room backwards. "I love ya, son."**

**Duncan heard a muffled, "Love ya, too Dad."**

**Conner looked at Duncan with an appraising eye. "You got a plan laddie, haven't ya."**

**Duncan grinned. "How'd ya know?"**

"**I've known you for 400 years laddie, I know when you got something up your sleeve."**

**Duncan just grinned. He looked about to make sure Richie was not in earshot. He leaned close to Conner and motioned Conner closer. Conner leaned in and Duncan filled him in. The two nodded and headed off to their own beds. "Tis a good plan." whispered Conner.**

**Duncan smiled smugly, "Tis a good one, eh?"**

"**Don't get cocky me boy. We must have a care." Conner cautioned.**

"**I know. Promise on my dear mother's grave." said Duncan, his eyes heavenword.**


	19. Chapter 19

Richie's Surprise - Chapter 19

Duncan stretched as he watched his son go off to bed. God, but he was tired. He looked forward to some alone time with Tessa. He sauntered into their room and just watched for a moment. He drank in how lovely she looked, even in the t-shirt and sweats she was wearing. Tessa looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi luv, everything ok?" she questioned.

"Yeah, all seems right with the world. The kids are in bed, the house is locked up. Conner is here. And you my lovely are right here." he said as he came up behind her on the bed and put his arms around her. They rocked a little, just enjoying each other.

Little did Duncan know, not all his children were in bed. Richie had gone into the other bathroom to take a shower. He heard them talking. He wasn't sure if his dad knew you could here every word through the vent in the bathroom. Mostly it was stuff Richie didn't want to hear. He would usually think, "OMG - that is so gross, hearing your parents have sex or talk about it." Ugh, it was the last thing he would want to hear. He would usually take care of his needs or turn the shower on and beat feet out of there. But tonight, he was hoping to hear is dad's plan for Sonnier. He wasn't stupid, he knew his dad had a plan.

"You have a plan?" asked Tessa.

Duncan nodded his head. "I'm going to take the kids to school tomorrow. While they're in school, Conner and I are going to issue a challenge to Sonnier for tomorrow at the fountain in Bartlett Park. It's a little used place, no one will know and the kids will be in school. I know Richie wants to be there, but I just want to make sure he's safe. Sonnier is a slippery eel, he would use Richie against us if he could."

Richie smiled to himself. "So, that's how it's going to be, huh." he thought to himself. He knew he could ditch school and wait at the park. The park wasn't too far from the school. He relaxed and turned on the water for the shower. He was going to be there come hell or high water and he knew it was going to be hell. Once his father found him at the park, he knew he'd be in for the whipping of his life. But, he thought it was worth it to part of Sonnier's demise. Richie turned off the water and he heard those sounds, the sounds of his parents that no kid wants to hear or know about. He quickly dried off and headed downstairs to his room.

The next morning, Tessa was up making pancakes. The kids really loved them and since it was AJ's first day of school, she wanted to make it special. The first one to arrive for breakfast was Conner.

"Morning, me lass. Coffee?" he questioned, almost begging.

Tessa laughed, "Of course I have coffee for you. I know you don't become human until you've had a least two cups. Just like Duncan, must run in the family."

Conner just growled as he gratefully accepted a mug of coffee from her. "Smart ass…."

Tessa laughed again, she shook her finger at him, "Language! This early in the morning? The children will hear you." she admonished with her eyes sparkling.

Conner just grumbled under his breath.

Duncan was the next to appear. Tessa just held out a mug of coffee for him. "Morning." she said.

"Aye, morning. You are a goddess." he said as he kissed her and took the coffee all at once.

Tessa laughed. "Oh you, sit down for breakfast." she said playfully pushing him away.

They all looked up as AJ came in the room.

"Baby, why aren't you dressed?" asked Tessa concerned.

"Mama, my tummy hurts, I don't think I can go to school." AJ whined.

Tessa smiled as she pulled AJ into a hug. She ran her hand down the back of AJ's head. "You are just nervous, ma petite. It will be fine, go put on your uniform."

AJ looked down. She didn't budge.

Tessa took her chin, "Please, obey. You will be fine. If you still feel very sick at school, you will go to the nurse and have them call me, Yes?"

"Mama, please don't make me go." she almost whispered.

Tessa hugged her and looked over AJ's head at Duncan. "Say something," she mouthed.

Duncan nodded his head. "Allyson Joy?" he questioned.

AJ turned right away, "Yes, Papi?" she asked.

"Obey your mother darlin'. Go get ready for school." he said sternly.

"But Papi," she started.

Duncan motioned for Tessa to release her. He quickly pulled her so she was standing between his legs facing him. He had his hands on her arms. "Darlin' everything is going to be fine. You must go get ready for school or we're going to be late."

"Please Papi," she started again.

Duncan blew out an exasperated breath,"Allyson, you are going to be a very unhappy little girl if you do not do as I say right this minute. Do you understand, me?"

AJ realized immediately what Duncan was talking about and she didn't want to sit at school with a sore bottom. "Yes, Papi."

Duncan drew her into a hug, "That's my good girl. Go on now." he said as he turned her around and gave her a soft swat to her bottom.

AJ reluctantly left the arms of her papi and went to get dressed. She passed Richie in the hallway.

"Hi AJ," he said cheerfully.

"Mornin'" she said sadly.

Richie frowned. "What's up? Why are you sad?"

"I don't want to go, but Papi is going to spank me if I don't get dressed."

Richie grinned. "Listen girl, been there, done that and got the t-shirt. It sucks sitting in school with a sore ass, just do what he says."

AJ eyed her brother, "I know, I know, I'm going."

Richie smiled and shook his head. He was in a great mood. He knew the plan and nobody knew that he knew the plan. He was a happy camper.

"Morning, mom, dad, Uncle Conner." he said cheerfully as he took his seat at the table.

"Richie," Tessa started.

"Ma'am?" he asked.

Tessa stopped for a moment. Richie never said "ma'am" unless he was in trouble and he still had to be reminded. That was really weird. "Honey, do you want pancakes or cereal?" she asked.

"Oh wow mom, what's the special occasion? We don't usually get pancakes during the week?" he asked.

"AJ's first day, honey, just trying to make it a little better."

"Awesome!" he said accepting the plate from her.

Tessa handed him the plate and looked at Duncan over his head. She and Duncan exchanged worried glances.

AJ came back in the room dressed in her uniform.

"My you look lovely," said Tessa.

"I look stupid. I hate this uniform." grumbled AJ.

Tessa sighed, where was her sweet little girl?

"Allyson, your about to hit 2 on a 3 count." Duncan warned.

Allyson looked at her father quickly, she was just so scared and frustrated. She was about to lose it. She looked at Tessa, "Sorry mama, thank you for the compliment."

Tessa looked at her and smiled, "All forgiven luv. Do you want pancakes or cereal?"

AJ sighed, "May I be excused, I don't think I can eat."

Duncan broke in. He'd had enough. "Allyson sit down in that chair, tell your mother what your going to eat and then eat what is put in front of you. Understand?"

AJ sighed again, "Yes sir," she whispered. She looked at Tessa, "Pancakes, please."

Tessa smiled and kissed the top of her head, "It's going to fine." she said.

A few minutes later, Richie looked at the clock. "Da, we're going to be late if we don't leave."

Duncan looked up surprised, Richie didn't usually call him "Da" unless he wanted something or was feeling especially affectionate. Something was definitely up, but what? "True, true, we need to leave. Come on AJ, let's finish up, lass."

AJ let out a breath. She knew she wasn't in trouble anymore, Papi was back to calling her AJ.

AJ finished quickly. Duncan excused her so she could go grab her backpack and brush her teeth. "Richie, teeth brushed?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

Duncan's eyebrows went up. "Yes sir?" what was up with his son. He glanced at the clock, they had 20 minutes to get to school and they were going to need every one of them. "AJ, let's go!" he bellowed.

"Coming Papi," she called. AJ flew into the kitchen and gave her mama and her uncle a hug and a kiss before she flew out the door.

"It will be good." Tessa called after her.

Conner excused himself, "Gotta go with the lad." he said as he hurried out the door.

"Be safe!" called Tessa biting her lip. She had a niggling feeling something wasn't right. She wasn't worried about Duncan and Conner, she felt in her heart they would be alright. However, something wasn't quite right, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She sighed to herself as she busied herself cleaning up the kitchen and headed down to her studio to sculpt. She soon lost herself in her most recent work of art.

Richie chatted non-stop on the way to school. Duncan grinned, he usually only got grunts from Richie this early in the morning. Duncan dropped Richie off first, "Be here as soon as school's out son. I don't wanna be waiting on ya."

"Sure dad," Richie said as he grabbed his backpack and slammed the car door.

Duncan growled, "Stop slamming the door."

Richie grinned sheepishly, "Sorry dad," he said as he turned to run into the building.

Duncan then pulled across the street to AJ's school. "Come darlin'" he said as he held his hand out for her.

AJ put her very small hand in his large one and headed for school. She thought for sure she was going to throw up. She was so nervous. She held his hand tightly and looked up at him, "Please Papi, I don't feel good."

Duncan sighed, he stopped in front of the school and knelt down. "AJ, baby, everyone is nervous in a new place. Your foster father can't get to you here. Make sure you aren't alone. Even at recess, stay near the teacher until I tell you different."

AJ layed her head on his shoulder. "It's not HIM, I'm scared of. What if the other kids don't like me?"

Duncan laughed, "Oh is that, now? Well, your family loves you and so will everyone else. Try for me? Ok?"

AJ nodded as Duncan walked into the school and handed her off to her teacher. He walked back to the car and Conner.

"Nervous a bit?" asked Conner.

"Yeah, she's nervous. Poor thing, she's had so much go on in her life in the last few days, it must be overwhelming for a little lass."

Conner smiled, "I noticed you were non too easy on her lad. Ease up a bit now and again."

Duncan snorted, "As if my Da ever did with me or you for that matter."

"Don't be sassing me boy. I still have the right to take you in hand if need be."

Duncan grinned, "I'd like to see that old man."

"Enough you young pup, let's get on with it." Conner retorted.

The two got into Duncan's car and headed toward Sonnier's house. The mood had gone from jolly to quite tense. Duncan was planning the moves out in his head. He had no thought that his son was headed to the park at that exact moment. Duncan and Conner arrived at the Sonnier house.

Duncan approached the door and announced himself, "I am Duncan MacCloud of the Clan MacCloud and I challenge you. There can only be one."

Sonnier opened the door, as if he'd been expecting Duncan. "Where and when MacCloud?"

"Fountain. Bartlett Park. One hour." said Duncan as he turned away, he heard.

"Ah, there can only be one, mon amie and it shall not be you."

Duncan smiled to himself, "It may not be me, but neither shall it be you." he thought.


	20. Chapter 20

Richie's Surprise - Chapter 20

AN: Hi all, I'm sorry it took me so long to finish up this story. But here it is - the final chapter. Thanks for all the favorites and reviews asking for the finale.

Duncan and Conner left Sonnier's place and headed for a coffee shop near the park. Both men were tense. Duncan was brooding. Conner was thoughtful.

Conner leaned over toward Duncan, "What's wrong me boy?"

Duncan didn't respond.

Conner tried again, "Duncan, lad, answer me, what's botherin' ya?"

Duncan sighed.

"Duncan Michael!" growled Conner.

Duncan startled. Conner almost never called him by his full name. In fact he could only remember a handful of times anybody every called him that and he ended up with a sore backside every single time. He laughed a little, as if Conner was going to blister his backside. He was over 400 years old. Although he remembers that Conner was the last one to deliver a blistering after calling him by his full name.

Conner was beyond irritated with him, "Duncan Michael, what ya smirking at boy, you answer me or I'll wipe that smirk right off your face."

Duncan looked up, "Really, clansman, calling me by my full name, what am I 12 or something?"

"That's the point boy, I'm speaking to you and you were raised with better manners than to ignore me." Conner huffed.

Duncan smiled and inclined his head, "Forgive me Conner, I was thinking about Richie."

"What about Richie?" Conner asked.

"I don't know. He was awfully polite this morning. He called me "Da", which he only does when he wants something. Oh, I know he's polite most of the time, but he was overboard this morning." Duncan said thoughtfully.

Conner nodded his head appraisingly, "He's just worried lad, trying to ease the situation some."

"No, I think it's more than that." answered Duncan.

"Really, what could it be?" asked Conner skeptically.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe he's planning on coming to the park today."

"How could he know, you didn't tell him did you?" Conner asked.

"No, no, but I did tell Tess last night."

"You think he overheard?"

Duncan grimaced, "I'm not sure. The kids don't know that I know the sounds from our bedroom carries into their bathroom. He may have been in the bathroom when I told Tess."

Conner scoffed, "Boyo, you're becoming paranoid. Both children were asleep when I went to bed. I checked on them meself."

Duncan sighed, "I guess you're right. I'm probably worried about nothing."

Conner patted his shoulder, "Of course you are lad. You need to have your head on straight when you fight Sonnier, or you'll lose yours. Let's focus on strategy."

Meanwhile, half-way across town, Richie had waited until he knew his dad was gone from AJ's school. Hi ditched his books in his locker and nonchalantly started to walk out the back door. As he approached the back door, he felt a hand on his arm. Richie whirled around to be face to face with Mr. Withers, the headmaster. "Umm, uh, um, Mr. Withers?"

"Where do you think you're going young man?" demanded the headmaster.

Richie thought quickly, "Uh, I was feeling kind of sick and I thought if I stepped outside, I would feel better."

Mr. Withers looked him up and down skeptically. "Where are your books, the bell for first period is about to ring?

"Uh, well I left them in my locker. The paint smell from the science wing is making me feel sick. My locker is right next to that wing."

Mr. Withers nodded, the science wing had been painted after school the day before. "I want to you to go to the nurse and lie down and when you feel better, you can return to class."

"Uh yes sir, but I really think I just need some fresh air." Richie wheedled.

"Nurse!" said the headmaster sternly pointing toward the nurse's office.

Richie nodded his head in agreement miserably, his plan was going awry. How was he going to get to the park in time. "Uh, yes sir. Can I get my books first?"

"Yes of course. But to the nurse straight afterwords. Understand?"

"Yes sir." said Richie turning in the direction of his locker. Mr. Withers turned and headed toward his office.

Richie sighed in relief. There was another exit through the science wing. He started grinning as he walked toward the science wing. 'Damn, I'm smart.' he thought to himself. Richie walked to his locker and looked around. The coast was clear and no one was going to be in the science wing all week because of the paint. He scooted toward the science wing door and tested it. Ah, this was his lucky day. The door wasn't locked. He let out a small whoop of joy and opened the door and headed out the door to freedom and the park.

AJ entered her new classroom with trepidation. She hated new things and new situations. Having been shuffled around from one foster home to another with horrible consequences and creepy men, she prayed her teacher was a woman. She couldn't stand all the thoughts she could read from teachers and students alike. She hoped the same thing wouldn't happen here. She hoped that maybe not all the kids would be mean to the "new" girl. She could tell that this was the kind of school that rich kids go to. She was not a rich kid, didn't know how to act like one and for that matter didn't want to act like one.

AJ's teacher immediately came to the door when she saw it opened. She glanced toward the little girl standing in the doorway with the head mistress. She smiled warmly at AJ.

"Well, hello. Who do we have here?" she asked brightly.

"This is our new student, Allyson Ryan. She's starting today." said the headmistress as she pushed AJ into the classroom and turned to leave.

"Well, hi Allyson. I'm sure you're going to love it here." said her teacher, Miss Polydorous.

"AJ." AJ whispered.

"What dear?" asked her teacher, "I didn't hear you?"

"AJ,ma'am. I like to be called AJ." AJ said shyly.

The teacher reached out her hand, "Well then, AJ it is. Class, this is AJ. She will be joining us. Why don't you go sit next to Molly. Molly, raise your hand, so AJ knows where you are." she instructed.

As usual for 5th graders, the girls whispered and snickered as AJ made her way to her seat. The thoughts assaulting her brain were giving her a headache. Most of the thoughts were just curious, but there were some of those mean hateful thoughts that are common with girls. AJ was ready to cry.

Molly looked at her and smiled, "Miss P is really nice." she whispered.

AJ smiled a watery smile and sat down.

"Ok class, now that we've had our excitement for the day, let's get back to our math lesson, who can…." Miss Polydorous continued as the class settled down and refocused their attention on the math lesson.

Duncan checked his watch. He was wired. He was on his fourth cup of coffee for the morning and it was time to head to the park. He glanced over at Conner and sighed, "Game time, clansman."

Conner nodded, "Let's go boyo."

As Conner and Duncan made their way to the park. Unbeknownst to them, a certain young man was also making his way to the park. Richie had checked to bus routes before he went to bed last night and he knew he had to change buses once and the ride would take an hour. He would arrive in the park at least an hour before Duncan. He was planning on taking that hour to find a good hiding place. He knew that it would be a good idea to not let Duncan know until it was too late. He was just going to hide and if Duncan needed him, he would be there. If not, he could cut school and sneak back to school in time for his dad to pick him up. Confident in his plan, Richie relaxed as he boarded the first bus.

Duncan and Conner arrived at the park. Neither could sense an immortal. "Not here yet," breathed Duncan.

Conner raised his eyebrows. "He'll be here. He'll be here."

Richie relaxed so much that he fell asleep and missed his bus transfer. At the end of the line, the bus driver noticed he still had one passenger that hadn't gotten off. The last stop was the bus depot because his shift was over. He walked to the middle of the bus, where his passenger was snoozing. He smiled to himself. It was a kid and probably a rich kid at that. He had khaki pants, a blue shirt and a tie. He probably went to that Catholic boy's school on his route. He toed Richie's foot, "Heh kid, end of the line. Wake up."

Richie stirred, "What, huh, uh?" he started.

The bus driver grinned. "Come on kiddo, you fell asleep, end of the line."

"Aw, shit." swore Richie.

The bus driver grinned even wider, why is it that high school kids always swear. "Heh, heh boy, none of that language."

Richie looked away sheepishly, "Oh sorry. Where am I?"

"You're at the bus depot."

"What time is it?" asked Richie.

"10:30"

"Oh no," moaned Richie. "I have to be at Bartlett Park at 11:00. How long will it take to get there?"

The driver looked at the kid, "I'd say about 45 minutes."

"Oh fu….., I have to be there. I have to be there." Richie moaned putting his head in his hands.

"Well, you could take a cab."

Richie brightened a little. "How fast would that be and how much would that cost?"

The bus driver leaned back on his heels and rubbed his chin, "I suspect it's going to cost about $40 and it's about 30 minutes away."

Richie moaned again. He didn't have $40, all he had was the emergency $10 that he was always supposed to have with him. Richie looked down, "I don't have that much. I'm not allowed to carry that much to school."

The bus driver grinned again, "That reminds me, shouldn't you be in school?"

Richie panicked, "Uh yeah, um, well I am supposed to meet my dad at Bartlett Park at 11:00. He's gonna kill me."

The bus driver laughed, this kid was really no good at lying. "How about I take you to the park, I'm off my shift."

Richie started to panic again. He knew Duncan would blister his ass for being out of school and going to the park, but he was guaranteed he would never sit again if Duncan found out that Richie took a ride from a stranger. Richie gulped, "Um, I better not. I'm already in enough trouble, if my parents find out I took a ride from a stranger, they'll kill me."

The bus driver smiled, "Yeah, I don't blame you. Just go to the front of the depot and take the No. 30, that should take you right to the park."

Richie nodded his head, "Yeah, um, thanks, I better get going." he said as he stood up and made his way off the bus.

"Heh kid?" called the driver.

"Sir?" answered Richie.

"Stay awake this time." chuckled the driver.

"Yeah, ok." mumbled Richie.

As Richie walked off, the driver shook his head in disbelief. The kid was obviously from a good home, he had manners, but he was lying through his teeth. He wondered if he should call the police, something was definitely not right with that kid.

Duncan reached for his katana as he felt an immortal presence. He looked over to Conner, who was doing the same. Duncan whirled around to face Sonnier.

"Ah mon amie, we meet again." Sonnier sneered brandishing his katana.

"Well at least your on time." said Duncan.

"Timely or not mon amie, there can only be one and it will not be you." Sonnier laughed.

Duncan stood to his full height and raised his katana, "I am Duncan MacLoud on the Clan MacLoud…" he started.

Sonnier sighed, "Yes, yes, I know who you are, you challenge me, there can only be one, let's finish this shall we." Sonnier brandished his katana and the echo of the katana's hitting each other rang out in the stillness of the park.

Conner stood by and watched his former pupil and clansman with pride. The man was a sight to behold. The paries and thrusts were amazing. Not long after the fight began, Conner got a familiar tingling sensation. Not an immortal, but a pre-immortal. He couldn't believe it. Had Richie really followed them to the park. Conner sneaked around the entrance of the park and got behind Richie. 'Unbelievable' he thought. 'I'm going to blister his ass.'

"Richard Ryan MacClou!" thundered Conner.

Richie turned around to see a very irate Uncle standing in front of him. Richie considered running, but knew his Uncle would catch up with him eventually.

"What in the name of God Almighty are you doing here?" he shouted.

"I came to help." Richie said defensively.

"Help? You came to help?" asked Conner incredulously.

"Yeah, I should be over there helping to fight Sonnier instead of hiding out here like someone else." Richie spat.

Conner's heart started to race, he was furious. "Don't you take an attitude with me little boy. I ought to blister your backside right here and now. Your Da wouldn't want me to get involved unless I needed to. It's a matter of pride and the game." Conner thundered.

Richie swallowed. He'd really put his foot in his mouth. "Uncle Conner…"

Conner walked up to his nephew and grabbed his arm. "Boy, shut your mouth right now before any other loose words come out. I need to focus on your Da now. If you so much as move an inch without my permission I will personally see to it that you won't sit for a very long time."

Richie gulped.

"You hear me? asked Conner.

Richie nodded his head.

"Didn't hear you boy?" Conner seethed.

"Yes sir," whispered Richie.

Conner grabbed Richie and dragged him to his previous hiding place. By now, he was sure that Duncan and Sonnier were well into the fight. He watched the combatants, Duncan was bleeding badly and Sonnier was down on the ground. The battle was gruesome. The paried and stabbed eat each other. Some thrust hit home on both sides. Sonnier's balde sliced Duncan deep on the side.

In horror, Richie started to yell for his dad. Conner clamped his hand over Richie's mouth. Conner leaned into Richie's ear. "If you call to your da, you will distract him and it will be worse. He's ok. You must be quiet." Conner quietly admonished Richie.

"But," Richie started.

Conner popped him on the backside and covered his mouth when Richie started to protest.

"You'll obey or your da may be done." he whispered harshly.

Richie had tears in his eyes but he nodded his head.

Conner leaned over once again, "I'm going to remove my hand, do you have control?"

Richie nodded silently. Conner removed his hand.

The battle raged for what seemed like hours. It was really only a few minutes. Finally, Duncan raised his sword and took the final blow. Duncan fell to the ground. Conner knew better than to run to him, the Quickening hadn't happened yet. Suddenly, the lightning and the power started and Duncan absorbed the Quickening.

Conner ran to Duncan. Duncan struggled to sit up. "It's over" Duncan choked out. "It's over."

Richie ran to Duncan, "Dad, dad..."

Duncan looked up to see his son, "Richie what are you doing here?"

Richie looked down, he knew he was busted as soon as his Dad recovered. "Uh.."

"Uh? Is that all you have to say?" Duncan asked.

"Uh, I wanted to help Dad. I just wanted to help." Richie said quietly.

Duncan sighed, he supposed he would have to had he been Richie. "You are in a great deal of trouble me boy." Duncan said darkly.

"I know." said Richie noticing how his dad had slipped into the dreaded brogue. That brogue always meant something bad for Richie especially as it pertained to sitting.

Duncan stood up with Conner's help. Duncan glared at Richie. "Richard Ryan come with me." Duncan said as he grabbed Richie by the neck, his hand exerting more pressure than Richie could take."

"Ow, Dad you're hurting me." Richie whined, trying to move out from under Duncan's grasp.

"Ya think ya hurtin' now, just wait." Duncan whispered. Duncan forcefully walked Richie to the car. "Get in!" he growled.

Duncan started the car. "Your going back to school and when I come pick you up, you better be where you are supposed to be. And when we get home, you are in for the hiding of your life."

"But Dad.." Richie started.

Duncan looked in the rear view mirror and glared, "If I were you son, the only words coming out of my mouth would be 'Yes Sir'."

Richie sunk into his seat, "Yes sir." he said. It was going to be a very long day.

AN: Ok now that I finished - I'm not really finished - I guess maybe a chapter or two to wrap up will be coming.


	21. Chapter 21

Richie's Surprise – Chapter 21

The ride back to the school was silent. Duncan was exhausted, but not too exhausted to be furious with his son, yet proud at the same time. He was so proud that Richie wanted to help, but he was furious that he actually showed up to the park. All the possible scenarios were racing through his head. None of them were good. Richie could have distracted him to the point of losing the battle. Richie could have gotten hurt or killed. The possibilities were endless.

Richie was silent and scared. His dad had promised him 'the hiding of his life.' He didn't know what that meant, but it didn't sound good. What was a hiding anyway? He was sure it involved no sitting in the foreseeable future. He wasn't sure his Uncle wasn't through with him either. Life was not going to be pleasant in the near future. Why didn't his dad understand he just wanted to help? AJ was more his responsibility than Duncan's anyway. Richie let out an audible sigh.

Duncan grimaced. He looked in his rearview mirror. "You got something to say, boy?" he growled.

Richie looked up, he didn't even realize he made a sound. "Uh, no dad," he said quietly. Richie looked around. Thank God, they had just arrived at school. He sat in the car, not moving.

Duncan turned around. "Well, what are ya waitin' for?" he asked.

"Dad, you have to sign me in." whispered Richie. Could this day get any worse? His dad was ready to kill him and now the head master would know he disobeyed him and left the school grounds. He was sure to get detention, which always doubled with being grounded at home. Richie suddenly realized what a really bad idea going to the park had been.

Duncan growled at Richie. "Come on then." He said as he starting getting out of the car. He turned to look at his son, "You best be standing right here when I come pick you up after school," he said pointing to a spot on the sidewalk.

"Yes, sir." Richie said softly.

Duncan couldn't stand it. Richie looked miserable. He actually looked like he might cry. Duncan took in a deep breath. "Richard?"

"Sir?" questioned Richie.

"Come here," his dad beckoned.

Richie moved closer to his dad. Duncan pulled him in for a hug. Richie relaxed in his dad's arms. Maybe he's only going to kill me a little, thought Richie. "I love you son and I am grateful you wanted to help, but you know you were wrong."

"I know." mumbled Richie into his dad's chest.

Duncan rubbed Richie's back and kissed his head. "You're still in trouble, you know." Duncan whispered into his hair.

"Yeah, I know." mumbled Richie again.

"Let's get you signed in." said Duncan opening the door into the school. He held the door open for Richie and let him pass. As Richie passed through, Duncan gave him a stinging swat.

"Ow!" Richie yelped rubbing his behind looking at his dad.

"Just a warm up lad, just a warm up." chuckled Duncan.

Richie glared. Duncan's eyebrows went up. "Check your attitude at the door, son."

Richie just kept walking into the office to get signed in.

AJ was completely oblivious to the goings on in the park and that her Papi had most likely saved her life and lives of many other little girls. She had slid into the seat next to Molly and was doing her best to keep her mind on the math lesson being taught by Mrs. P. 'Mrs. P.' she thought, that is a whole lot easier than trying to pronounce the teacher's last name. The math lesson was simple, she had already covered it in her previous school. AJ relaxed a little, 'maybe this school isn't so bad' she thought.

Finally, it was time for recess. AJ stood as Mrs. P announced recess. AJ wasn't quite sure what to do. Molly leaned over. "Come on, let's go get in line."

AJ followed Molly in line and outside to the playground. Molly ran off to play 4 square with some other girls. She stopped in mid run when she realized AJ hadn't followed her. She turned around. "Heh, AJ don't you want to play 4 square?"

AJ didn't know what to do. She could read the mind of the other girls, they didn't really want her to play with them. "Ummm, I don't know, maybe tomorrow," she hesitated.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun," said Molly reaching for AJ's arm. AJ stepped back. Molly looked questioningly at her, "Don't you like 4 square? I thought everybody liked 4 square."

AJ nodded, "Yeah, I do, but I don't think those girls want me to play," she said wistfully, twirling her hair around her finger.

Molly scoffed, "Oh come on, you just need to give them a chance. If you give them a chance, they'll give you a chance."

AJ hesitated.

"Come on," cajoled Molly holding out her hand.

AJ finally gave in and went with Molly. Mrs. P stood by watching the two girls. She just knew putting a new student with Molly Reardon was the right thing to do. She smiled and walked over to check on some other students when she realized AJ was in good hands.

Molly and AJ walked up to the other girls. AJ could hear their thoughts. Most of the thoughts were 'I don't want that new girl to play'. AJ sighed. Molly reached the girls. "Come on guys, this is AJ, she likes to play 4 square just like us." Molly said as she picked up the ball and got on one of the squares. "Ok, come on AJ pick a square." Molly instructed.

AJ picked a square and glanced at the other girls, no one was moving. AJ looked at Molly, "I don't think anyone else wants to play," she whispered.

Molly glared at the other girls. Finally, Maddie stepped up and then Pilar stepped up. Molly smiled. "Ok let's get started."

By the time Mrs. P called them in from recess all 4 girls were fast friends and AJ's day was going great.

Before AJ knew it, her first day of school was over and she liked it! She couldn't wait to tell Papi and Mama what a great day she had.

When the final bell rang, she walked out with Molly and Pilar. "Do you think your parents would let you go ice skating on the weekend?" asked Molly.

AJ smiled, "Wow, I love ice skating. I'll have to ask. I'll let you know tomorrow." AJ was so happy. She already had her first play date. Just then, she saw her Papi's car. She ran toward the car.

"Hi Papi!" she squealed as she opened the door to the car and hopped in the back seat.

"How was your day darlin'?" Duncan asked smiling.

"Oh, Papi, it was great. I have a really nice teacher and the math was really easy and I met…." AJ spoke so fast she was out of breath.

"Take a breath darlin'." Duncan chuckled. "You need to slow down."

AJ blushed, "Oh, sorry." She looked around. "Where's Richie?"

"Oh, we are going to pick him up now. You get out of school first," responded Duncan.

Duncan pulled the car out of the parking lot and across the street to the boy's school. Duncan inwardly smiled, his son was exactly where he was supposed to be. Richie opened the door and got in the front seat. "Heh Dad, heh munchkin."

"Hi Richie. You're never gonna guess what happened at school today." AJ as she launched into a detailed blow by blow of her day. Richie was grateful. He knew his dad had promised him some kind of whipping when he got home and he was happy to listen to his little sister chatter to take his mind off it. Every so often he would interject a "Wow!" or "Cool!" so she would think he was listening.

Unfortunately for Richie, they got home way to soon. AJ jumped out of the car to run tell her mama about her day. Richie heard her calling for Tess as she ran up the stairs into the loft. He let out a huge sigh.

"Come on, son," said Duncan.

Richie was immobilized with fear. He had worked himself up into a state. He just sat there.

"Richie?" asked Duncan. When Duncan didn't get an answer, he started to get irritated. "Richard, you're in enough trouble as it is, I wouldn't add disrespect to it."

Richie still didn't say anything.

Duncan reached to pull on his arm and Richie flinched. Duncan was shocked, he didn't want his son to be afraid of him. Duncan changed his tactic and laid his hand on the back of Richie's head. "Son, look at me."

Richie turned toward his dad, the fear evident in his eyes.

Duncan took in a sharp breath, he could see the fear.

"Son, " he whispered, "Look at me."

Richie still didn't look.

Duncan gently took his hand from behind Richie's head and put his palm on Richie's cheek and turned Richie's face so they were looking face to face. "What's up buddy?" he asked.

Richie started to tear.

"Ah me boy, come hear." Duncan said gruffly pulling Richie into a hug. "Are you afraid?"

Richie nodded his head.

Duncan sighed. "Do ya trust me laddie?"

Richie nodded.

Duncan squeezed him. "Then ya know I won't be beatin' ya?"

"Da, I don't want a whipping." Richie said into Duncan's chest.

Duncan rubbed the back of his head. "I wouldn't think so." He chuckled.

"Please Da," Richie begged.

Duncan sighed again, he pulled back so he could look Richie in the face. He pulled Richie's chin up to look at him. "I love you too much not to punish you for what you did. It was far too dangerous. For you, for me and for your uncle."

"But Da," whined Richie.

"Son, if you delay much longer, your butt is definitely going to be more sore. Go on in and to your room. I want to go to talk to your mama first, but then I'll be down."

Richie sighed and got out of the car. You would of thought he was headed toward the gallows.


	22. Chapter 22

Richie's Surprise – Chapter 22

As Richie contemplated his fate, he entered the house and went to his room as his dad instructed. 'I'm so busted!' he thought. His dad had promised him a major whipping for the events of the morning. He sat and thought that he probably truly deserved whatever was coming to him. He didn't have t like it. He resolved to take it like a man. Only a man didn't get a whipping from his dad. As he sat thinking over all the things that could have happened, he remembered that he disobeyed his uncle. That in and of itself usually meant a few swats from his uncle as well. He probably could talk his way out of that one, once his dad was done with him, he didn't think Conner would whip him to.

Duncan sighed heavily as he made his way up to the loft. He smiled as he saw Tess and AJ sitting at the kitchen table. He'd never seen AJ talk so much. She really must have had an awesome day at school. She broke into her banter enough to say, "Hi Papi!".

Duncan chuckled, "Tellin' your mama about school, darlin'?"

"Yes and guess what?" she oozed.

"What?" asked Duncan in the same tone of voice.

"Molly asked me to go ice skating on the weekend. Can I go? Please Papi?"

Duncan smiled over her head at Tess. "Let your mother and I discuss it. I'm sure we can work something out."

AJ jumped out of her chair and threw herself into Duncan's arms. "Thanks!" she squealed.

Duncan and Tess both laughed. It was good to see AJ so happy. Tess broke in, "AJ, don't you have some homework to do?"

AJ frowned. "Yeah…"

Duncan frowned, "Yeah?" he questioned.

AJ looked confused for just a moment, "Yes ma'am," she corrected herself quickly.

"Much better," said Duncan.

As AJ left the room, Duncan grabbed Tess's hand and drew her into his embrace. "I need to speak to you, darlin'."

Tess looked up into his eyes. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she got a shiver down her spine. "What is it, Duncan? Is everything alright?" she asked palming his face.

"Yes and no," he said.

Tess looked confused. "What does that mean?"

"Well, "yes" things are great as far as Sonnier is concerned. But, "No" as far as Richie is concerned."

"Sonnier is gone?" asked Tess knowingly. She knew the signs of the Quickening. Obviously Duncan had gone through one recently. He was utterly exhausted.

Duncan nodded his head. "Yes, I killed him. Conner and I lured him to the park and we engaged in battle. I won. He won't be bothering my baby anymore."

Tess had to laugh at that "his baby". When did AJ become his baby? They'd only had her a few days. How in the world can a little girl grow on them so fast.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

Tess chuckled, "Your baby? Just when did she become 'your baby'?"

Duncan grinned, "The minute Richie told me about her."

"Ok, luv, so Sonnier is gone. That's good, but Richie?" she questioned.

Duncan led her to the sofa. "Tess, Richie some how found out that Conner and I were planning on meeting Sonnier at the park. He skipped school and made his way to the park."

"Oh, mon dieu!" Tess squealed.

"Relax darlin'. He came to no harm. Conner was there to stop him before he got involved." Duncan reassured her.

"Thank God he is safe." Tess said starting to tremble.

Duncan wrapped in an embrace. "He's fine." Duncan whispered into her hair.

Tess pulled back a little. "Where is he? I want to see for myself," she demanded.

"I sent him to his room," said Duncan.

"What in the world for?" asked Tess surprised.

"Because, I'm going to wear out his behind." Duncan said grimly.

"Oh luv, he didn't mean any harm. He just wanted to help. His heart was in the right place." Tess said trying to reason with Duncan.

"Tess, he could have been killed. His interference could have gotten me or Conner killed. It could have been a disaster." Duncan said as he rose and starting walking back and forth, running his hand through his hair.

"But,…."

"But nothing, he has got to learn. I can't let him take those kind of chances. He's still a child. I know he's almost grown, but he's still a child."

"Duncan?"

"Tess, I'm not askin' your permission. I'm just tellin' you what I'm going to do." Duncan said irritably.

"Then why did you bother?" snapped Tess.

Duncan walked over to Tess and grabbed her hands in his. Tess tried to pull away. "Tess, darlin', I love you and I love the kids. I want to keep us all safe. What Richie did today was dangerous. I need him to think twice about doing something so stupid in the future."

Tess sighed, "Can't you just ground him?"

Duncan smiled, "Really? When has that ever really worked with him?"

Tess gave a little smile of her own, "Never, really, at least not on anything big."

Duncan pulled her in for a hug and a deep kiss. "I love ya. But, now I'm going to take care of your son."

Tess pulled out of the kiss, "I love that he's my son when he's in trouble."

"Heh my son would know better. Besides his old man got enough whippings in his childhood to keep him from doing anything, I'm sure that knowledge was passed on from father to son." Duncan smirked as her turned to go down stairs.

Duncan knocked on his son's door, "Richie?"

Richie got up from the bed, swallowed and opened the door to his father, "Hi Da."

Richie was pale and nervous. Duncan chuckled to himself. He could remember when his own Da would make him wait for a whipping. The waiting was usually much worse than the actual whipping. Duncan looked at his son. "Come on me boy, let's get this over with."

"Da, really, can't you just ground me?" pleaded Richie.

Duncan laughed, "That's what your mother said."

Richie looked at Duncan hopefully.

Duncan eyed him. "Jeans and boxers."

"Da?" Richie begged.

"Son, I'm giving you less than 1 minute. Because if I have to do it for you, you are going to be much sorrier than you are now."

Richie gulped. He reached for the button on his jeans. He popped the button and pushed the jeans and boxers down to his knees. He laid over the bed.

"Nope! Over my knees."

"Da!" Richie whined.

"You just added some for whining." Duncan said.

Richie stood stock still.

Duncan roughly pulled Richie down over his knees, with a swat on the way down. "I expect you to obey immediately!" Duncan said as he let his hand do the talking.

Before he knew it, Richie's bare behind was burning like nobody's business. "Da, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Really, Da." Richie cried.

Duncan knew his son was at the point of really needing forgiveness, he finished up with several swats to Richie's sit spots. At that point Richie stopped pleading and slumped on to his dad's lap. Realizing he was done, Duncan stopped. He stood Richie up. "Collect yourself son!"

Richie tried to stop crying, but he was really having a time of it. Duncan realized the tears were just as much for the spanking as for the release of the anxiety. Duncan reached out and pulled his son to him. "I love you, boy! If I have to whip you every day to keep you safe, I will."

Richie sniffed, "No Da, you don't. Honest!" Richie said emphatically.

Duncan chuckled. " I hope not. And by the way, you're grounded for 2 weeks."

"Da!" Richie whined.

"We need to have a reminder about whinin'?" asked Duncan with his eyebrows raised.

"Uh, uh – no, sir," Richie said backing away.

"Fine son, I'll call you up for dinner."

"But, dad, I won't be able to sit for dinner." Complained Richie.

"Punishment doesn't exclude you from meals. I expect you to be at the table and eat what's in front of you."

"Yes, dad," mumbled Richie.

Duncan turned to leave, when he reached the door, he turned and said, "I really do love you, son."

"I know dad, love you too." Richie said.

"By the way, your Uncle wants a few words with you." Duncan said. The panic in Richie's eyes was almost too funny.

"Richie, what happened with your Uncle?" Duncan laughed to himself. He could remember a time or two feeling that way, when Conner wanted to talk to him.

Richie just looked down, the last thing he needed was another whipping.

"You disobey?" asked his father.

"Umm, sorta," responded Richie.

"Hmmm, I think I'll let you work it out with him," said Duncan as he shut the door.

**AN: Ok guys, I think this is the end for now. I'll probably pick up on another story later. I'm working on some other pieces. Have a blessed and Happy Thanksgiving.**


End file.
